DxD: Eternal Sinner
by Yakuza Of Hell
Summary: Cain killed his younger brother due to jealousy and hate, marking the Earth of its first and eternal sinner. This made God furious for what he had done, cursing him and making him live for an eternity of pain and suffering as death could only be a dream for him. Having him wander the very Earth that God had created and live through every war, plague, and cruelty in human history.
1. Chapter 1: The Eternal Sinner

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Sup everyone, another story came to light and I'm gonna lay it down and see how it does. This won't be a crossover like my other three stories as you all saw in the summary. The main protagonist will be an OC in this story, but if you guys like it I will gladly continue it. And if it's not to the liking, then I will scrap it. No problems whatsoever, oh... Just a quick disclaimer, there will be gore, rape, and other bad dark things in this story. **

**Just a heads up before you dive in, so**** let's get started, shall we?**

**Chapter 1: The Eternal Sinner**

Ever since the beginning of time, Earth and the universe has been created by God himself, though, time moved on effortlessly as he gradually started to feel lonely as he had created a beautiful world with no one in it, but not only he has lived by himself as three beings have been living in their own worlds beside God as they held their own power and rights like him. But as time passed on, he decided to create the very first human in existence and named him Adam. But once again, God had decided to create another human being into existence as this human was for Adam as he took a piece of his rib and created a woman for him.

Both Adam and Eve lived on the very Earth that God has created as Eve gave birth to two children who were called Cain and Abel. The two brothers grew up together and lived with their own parents, but over time, Cain was gradually starting to grow a disgusted and hateful emotion towards his brother as he couldn't understand why he feeling like this. Cain became a farmer as his brother was a Shepherd, but once time has come to sacrifice for God, he favored Abel's sacrifice more than Cain's as that was the final cut that made Cain kill his own brother with a stone.

The very moment he killed his own brother, the Earth had it's very first and eternal sinner as Abel's blood sank into the Earth, marking the beginning of sin for this world. God found out about the sin that Cain has done as he promised him that he will wander the Earth for an eternity for he has done to his younger brother. God burned a mark onto Cain's left arm as that was the beginning of his everlasting torture and punishment as this punishment from God will be engraved into his head and onto his arm for the rest of his life.

He left the very place where his parents and brother lived due to the fact he had killed his own brother. His parents found out as well, and he didn't want to stay around, so he began his life of wandering the world for a while as he started to begin and grow his power and learn even more about the world and it's secrets.

With Cain wandering the world, thousands upon thousands of years have passed by as Eve's children grew and birthed grandchildren, and even great grandchildren that led to a big massive family tree. Around this time, the battle between the three factions began and raged on for years and years until their forces were broke and nearly depleted.

Lucifer was impressed by Cain's talent and knowledge as he even went to him and asked him to join his cause to fight against God himself, but he refused to help him as he was the son of God and he wouldn't help anyone who was his creation.

Lucifer's armies dropped drastically as many Angel's fell and joined the Fallen Angel's. The war raged on as God perished in the war as he was too weak from sealing the beast known as Trihexa, but that was kept secret between certain members in Heaven and even in the Fallen Angel's. But before God had perished, he gave the humans Sacred Gears to fight against these forces who would try to stain his most beautiful creation.

After God's death, Lucifer was sealed away as new rulers took over the throne and established new rules and laws. Rizevim, Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea all made the Underworld the most feared region in the world as they took Lucifer's philosophy and twisted it into making a more brutal and hellish place for the Devil's to live in.

Cain finally decided to end his wandering of the world as he had grown tired of it as he gained extreme amounts of knowledge and power from the time he left home and also the time that God cursed him. "Is this what humanity has come to now? People are just constantly fighting each other for land or for money, is this God's most beautiful creation? This is nothing more than some stupid humans who are blinded by too much greed and sin." Cain said as he stood on top of a hill, looking down at a small civilization.

A woman stood next to him as she had a nonchalant expression as she looked down towards the small civilization. "This all started from the moment you killed your brother." The woman said to him.

"Of course, but I'm seeing the same thing over and over again as time just keeps moving forward and history just keeps repeating itself. God punished me for killing my own brother because of some damn sacrifice. I know that you are a Devil, but who even cares about that? You were nothing more than a little soldier for that spoiled brat who is constantly throwing a little tantrum towards his father." Cain said.

She glanced over to him. "Then what are you trying to say?"

"Grayfia, we are just a story to old people who preach in some church, or be some bedtime story for children. They don't know the full story as the truth can be manipulated into many different ways, but what do I care? These bastards are nothing more than lost little lambs who are filled with greed and sin." Cain said to her.

"You know... Ever since I met you all those years ago, you're becoming more and more distant from others in this world. But what can I expect as you are the worlds very first murderer and sinner." Grayfia uttered.

Cain looked down at this small village of people as he could see men and women walking, working, laughing, and enjoying life as his eyes narrowed to all this. There wasn't any emotion in them as his eyes were just blank and filled with nothing, his heart became colder than the arctics as every sin or bad deed he has committed didn't make him regret or have any response.

"I don't care anymore about this world or it's people, they mean nothing to me... You even explained to me years ago when I was in isolation, the world is becoming a place where sin and greed are rising as religion and belief are becoming nothing more than some useless thing that us humans ignore and don't want to do." Cain said.

Grayfia just smiled at his words. "You're not wrong, Sire. But I have to ask... What do you plan to do now? Not everyone knows about your existence as Lucifer and his group of Devil's know about you. Michael and his circle of Angel's know about you, but he knows that he won't intervene as you were punished to walk the Earth for an eternity from God himself. The Fallen Angel's really don't know much about you except those who worked with Michael and fell from grace." Grayfia explained to him.

Cain glanced back over to her as a smile appeared over his lips. "After all the times we had sex and the times we wandered this Earth together, you still don't know what I plan to do?"

Grayfia could only look at his sinister look as his eyes were able to display all of his treacherous sins on the table like some museum. Ever since she met him by accident in some cave as she was told by her superiors that a relic was inside, she has never met a human who's whole body was nothing but sinful like that of the Devil Lucifer's sinful mind and body. She did try to kill him and it worked, but minutes passed by and he just came back to life as he was unimpressed by the whole thing as she did kill him again.

It shocked her to see that a human was able to survive an attack from her.

But her effort in trying to kill him was to no avail as he just kept coming back from the dead until he decided to get bored with her and rushed her, but in a blink of an eye, she was able to feel a blade pointed to her neck. Luckily, he didn't kill her as he grew tired of life and decided to do something something very extreme that God forbids, he raped her brutally until her mind was a complete mess as a stockpile of sin was piling up onto him. But ever since that day, she has never been the same as her purity was taken from a human. She managed to kill him again, but her nightmare only just began as he wouldn't just die.

Weeks of being tied up and being constantly raped over and over again made her completely forget about her mission and her group of Devil's as nothing else was being filled into her mind than him.

His relentless assault on her came to a stop as he grew tired. After recovering from what he had done, she despised him to the very core of her own being as she hated him so much that she wanted to eviscerate him from this Earth. She did just that as he constantly regrew himself and was whole again, but Cain began to explain to her about his hate for this world and it's people as they began to converse with each other. Not knowing that she would start to grow on him a little and he would in return for her as she was beginning to understand more and more of this man. Eventually, she found out that he was the very first sinner that killed his own brother and was marked by God to walk this Earth for an eternity.

In the time being with him, she started to trust him as she even taught him magic as he grew to bigger heights than she has expected as his knowledge grew to lengths that she couldn't even comprehend. Her teachings didn't take months upon months as it only took a month for him to understand her teachings. He was now able to use demonic magic power that he was able to make it more powerful in ways that made her shocked. She told him everything about the Underworld and it's rulers, but what caught her attention the most was the fact that his body didn't age at all as he kept a young and handsome appearance after all the years she has been with him.

She witnessed him in every war that came around in the human world as he rose through the ranks and became a General in the army, he was smart and quick witted as his knowledge of war and tactics grew and grew until no one could stop him. He even stood beside powerful figures in the human world and killed them as well as he told her his reasoning for doing that because he was getting bored with the same thing over and over again. He fought with allies and enemies as he even fought with the Nazis, wanting to feel a new experience in this wretched life of his.

He slain King's, Emperors, and even Tyrants in his wake. Ruled a nation of his own, and destroyed on his own as everything was the same over and over again with nothing to do.

The wars he has been apart of were just to pass time than take over land to gain fame and glory. He even made himself a notorious criminal just to get something going for him as he did the same thing over and over again in every war, but no one was able to find out about him and he was gone in the wind like it never even happened.

He grew tired of all these wars as they became repetitive to him and her, nothing but battles for land, fame, religion, or for power. It was a constant repeat button for him as his whole body hasn't even been sated.

She was brought back to reality as she could only look at him. "My little, Grayfia. You have a lot to learn because I want to do something to that bastard who cursed me all those years ago as I found out that he has given humans Sacred Gears. I will go around this world and hunt down every human there is until those Sacred Gears are extracted from them. But the two of us can't go around and be doing that, oh, no, no, no. We will make others do this job for us as we will recruit strays, humans, Fallen Angel's, etc... I don't care who we take in our ranks as we will work from the shadows to hunt down these Sacred Gear users and take them for ourselves." Cain explained his plan to her.

"Are you implying that you want to spit in God's face?"

"More than that, I want to break his little toys until the old man realizes his mistake in making me walk this damn Earth for an Eternity."

Grayfia closed the gap between them as she was very close to him. "What is it that you want me to do, Sire?"

"Before we go and make our group of outcasts, I think I'm gonna slaughter this town before we go anywhere. My blade hasn't tasted blood in a while, I think it's time to feed it." Cain pulled out a blade that was sheathed in the back of his pants. The blade looked very ancient as the blade itself was made from the jawbone of a donkey with a couple of teeth on the top of the blade, making it look like a one-sided serrated blade or saw.

Grayfia could feel the weird aura that was coming off of it as it was tainted with lots of blood. She knew if she were to get stabbed by it, it could kill her in a instant as this weapon was like a Holy or Demonic Sword in a way, but was able to kill High-Class beings if hit them in a vital area.

Cain jumped down from the cliff and walked up to the town. He grabbed one of the women and slit her throat right in front of everyone as blood spurted out like a small fountain. He sliced and diced everyone who was in his way, the house walls were covered in blood splatters as he was sinking his blade into the hearts of these humans. The screaming filled the air as Grayfia only watched as Cain repeatedly stabbed and murdered the people of this town.

Grayfia walked around in this town as she could see countless of bodies all over the town as pools of blood were everywhere. She reached Cain's destination and saw that he was holding someone by the neck as he cut open his stomach, letting out his guts spill out onto the floor.

The same feeling she has felt when she first met him back in that cave was the same as of this moment. That cold and distant look in his eyes was now on display as he was facing her with blood over his clothes and cheek. His eyes glowed a deep red as he sheathed his blade and walked away from the town with her in tow, but he didn't feel an ounce of remorse towards these people as he just killed them without a second thought in mind.

"Sire, you never answered my question." Grayfia said as she stayed calm and collected.

"You will know what you have to do when begin our scavenger hunt." Cain answered.

"I don't think people will join us due to the fact that you are human and I'm a Devil who has abandoned my post in the Devil army. Besides, strays are hunted and killed if they were to leave like what I did. Humans will honestly be killed by a Low-Class Devil, so what would be the point in recruiting them?" She asked him.

"Let them think what they want, I don't care for their opinions. Humans will make things so much easier for us as they are the least expected people to work for beings like us unless they have a Sacred Gear inside of them, but strays, Fallen Angel's, and other faction members would make things so much easier for us as they would bring more knowledge on humans who have them and who don't." Cain explained.

"Sire, ever since you have been roaming this world with me, you have been with the Spartans, Viking's, Romans, Knights, and even Nazi's. You have gained so much power and knowledge from all this time, how much more until you are sated? This never ending game of you walking around this world to find peace for yourself and to settle down will never come, will it?" Grayfia wondered.

Cain put up his hood as his black tattered up cloak moved with the wind. "I can't even answer that... I don't even remember how many lives have been taken with this blade of mine in my wake."

Grayfia wrapped her arm with his as she they both headed towards another town. "We've been together for the longest time as I decided for myself that I would marry you and I did... You know how marriage is... Till death do us part. But I think our years of marriage won't even come close to the amount of people you have killed as the amount of blood would be able to fill this world up with enough blood to make a whole new ocean if you wanted to." Grayfia said.

"I am filled with sin and hate as I can't ever be that boy who I once was. But enough of that, if we want to try and get information on Sacred Gear users, then we should work like normal humans do, so I have been working on these rings for the longest time as I finally figured them out and got them to work." Cain said as he slipped a ring on his ring finger and also slipping a ring onto Grayfia's ring finger as well.

Grayfia carefully examined the ring she was given. "What are these?" She asked.

"These are rings that will conceal our powers, they are very precious as the ring themselves were made from the blood of humans, Devil's, Angel's, and even Fallen Angel's to make something like this. These rings were taken from a High-Class Devil as he had many of them on his fingers, so they will provide us a camouflage against other supernatural beings since it was hard enough for me to make these rings hide our power." Cain explained.

She was a bit confused by this. "Why didn't you make these back then? They could have been more useful around those times than now." She said.

"Magic was a pretty big deal back in the day as everyone mostly used it with all these Norse Gods and these factions teaching humans magic to fight their wars for them. Now, magic has died down by a lot as now humans don't really believe in the stuff anymore, so that is why I made these rings to conceal our magical ability from those who know about magic and could detect it. But that doesn't matter because, Grayfia, you may be my wife and all, but you will become nothing more than a tool for me for the future." Cain said.

She didn't say anything as she has been with him from almost the beginning of time. He has never shown her love or some type of care towards her. It didn't make her angry or have negative feelings towards him, no, this marriage between them is nothing more than a partnership to him. But every time they had sex, he always told her that his stress needed to be dumped out as she knew that ever since the time she was raped by him for weeks.

Nothing more than some garbage disposal for him. The thought of it did make her mad at first, but when time flew by, she gradually started to not care about it anymore. She couldn't just upright start disobeying his as she couldn't do anything to him as he was cursed to roam the world for an eternity, while also having unfathomable power for a human.

"Yes, Sire, what would you like me to do?" Grayfia wondered.

"I know... I'll do something that I ignored for the longest time, so I'll become a student to a random school as you could become a instructor for this school to keep up with appearances. This way, we will look normal in everyone's eyes and no problems will arise."

Grayfia remained quiet as she listened in on his plan as they were nearing another town.

**Scene Break**

The town below looked small to whoever stood on top of the hill that looked out towards Kuoh. A beautiful young woman with a stunning and gorgeous figure with well shaped breasts sat on a stone rock as she looked out towards the busy day of Kuoh. Her boredom was reaching her maximum limit with all this sitting around and staring out into space, she had to wait until tomorrow for her stupid date with the perv.

He had a Sacred Gear that hadn't been awakened yet and she couldn't take the risk of him unlocking it. Nothing much ever happens in Kuoh than some Devil's who run around and kill off strays for that redheaded Princess, and that Sitri girl who works with her. Her leader instructed her and her group that she had to go and kill that perv before he awakens before they were to leave the area.

The crew she works with isn't the best. Working with three other Fallen Angel's who take forever to report back to her, while having a former Exorcist go around killing off Devil's or Devil worshipers. To make things even harder for her, the nun is suppose to come in the day after tomorrow as she wanted to take the Twilight Healing for herself to have Azazel praise her and commend her for good work.

"Ahhhhh! This is utterly boring and useless to wait for those three to come back." The woman said as she got off the stone rock.

She told the three of them to go and find any other supernatural being in the town. All of them needed to be sure that no other person would try to interfere with their plan on killing the boy.

Her entire body started to shapeshift into a more younger version of herself. She put on some clothes that came with this type of body and headed out towards the market district as she was getting bored from all this sitting around.

The moment she entered the shopping district of the town, she noticed it was pretty busy with all these people walking all over the place. Many men gave her various glances and looks that made her feel disgusted to be with some human like them. She despised the fact of mixing the divine with the non-divine, though she needed to make the sacrifice with the perv.

"Hey! Sweet cakes! Why don't you come over here and have some fun with us. I promise you that we will make your life so much better." A man said as he leaned against a wall.

She ignored him due to the fact that she knew that she was far above any human like him. If no one was around, she would kill this bastard in a heartbeat for the way he is talking to her, but if she put up some magic array, then the Devil's of this town would spot her and kill her on the spot. Ignoring them was the next best thing, but her effort in trying to ignore the fat pigs was inevitable.

"Don't be shy with us, we won't hurt a hot babe like yourself."

She turned around to face the bastards with a forced smile. "I don't have time to play with you men, I am quite busy as it is, so would you please leave me alone?" She said to them.

This only made the guys want her even more as she refused to join them. "I like your type, it makes me want to put arrogant women like yourself in their place. I know how to break you apart as I have dealt with your kind before, rich and uptight." He was getting near her as his buddies were starting to surround her as her fist was clenched up tightly as she was about to conjure up a light spear and kill this bastard in broad daylight. Everywhere she went, fat disgusting pigs like them are always around her because she knows her body was made in Heaven as every Angel's body is the most exotic and divine creation that exists or existed in Heaven, they would attract many eyes from everyone due to their looks.

But before she was gonna do something too rash, a person stepped in and twisted his arm until it broke. He fell to the floor holding his broken arm as he screamed out in pain. "Such a shame to see men like yourself pick on women, you should learn your place." The woman stomped down onto his balls, making him pass out from over excessive pain.

"Who the hell is this bitch?!"

"Don't know, but let's show her who should learn their place!"

She drove her elbow in one of their faces, while quickly turning her attention towards the other person and hitting him in the throat with her fist. The both of them fell to the floor unconsciousness as she dusted herself off and bowed to her before walking towards the man who was waiting for her. "Wait! Who are you? I have to pay you back for saving me!"

The maid turned to look at her before forming a smile. "You will be needed in the future, that's all you need to know, Fallen." She whispered the last part as the two strangers walked away from the scene. But before they left her field of view, she noticed the person behind her was odd as they wore a black tattered up cloak with baggy black pants that were ripped in various areas. The person wore black boots that had the ends of his pants tucked inside of his boots, but there was no way of figuring out who that was as the person had a hood over his head.

Upon her witnessing the men who lusted for her fall to the ground with ease, her group met up with her. "Raynare? What are you doing out here? I thought your date was tomorrow?" Mittelt asked her as she and the other two walked up to her.

"Forget that, who were those two? I've never seen them here in Kuoh before." Kalawarner blurted out.

Dohnaseek rubbed his chin, while thinking about what she said. "I'm afraid I can't really say, I've never seen them before either. But, Raynare... What did she mean by _you will be needed in the future?" _Dohnaseek wondered as his attention was on Raynare solely.

Raynare turned towards the direction the two were headed, she quickly guessed that they were probably heading towards Kuoh Academy.

"Do you want us to kill them?" Mittelt asked.

Raynare just stood their for a good bit before turning back towards her group with a puzzling look. "Did you also feel that weird cold feeling in the air? I couldn't put my finger to it exactly because that feeling felt cold... Empty... Hollow..."

"No, we haven't felt anything of the sort, are you losing it? You know we gotta finish this up before reporting back to Kokabiel. Whatever you felt must have been a fluke or something, so don't get too worked up about it as we have a job to do. Just forget about those two, they are probably just some humans who are like the same as these worthless humans who are on the ground below you." Kalawarner said.

Raynare walked passed them as she headed towards the abandoned church. She needed to get away from these people before another problem like that stirs up and she takes it into her own hands than what that maid did.

Dohnaseek appeared beside her as he kept his focus forward. "The Devil's are starting to pick up our trail, they are watching that boy like a hawk. You better hurry and kill that kid before a bigger complication occurs." Dohnaseek warned her as he gave her an intensifying glance.

"You don't have to tell me as I know what I have to do. Those Devil's are just watching over this town like crazy, but have you found any other supernatural beings in this town? We can't have any abrupt encounters with other factions, you know how Kokabiel is with these other foreign factions." Raynare reminded them.

"Raynare, I know that the nun is going to be arriving here, so we know what you plan to do after you kill that boy. Just forget it, you know we are here just for him and nothing else, why do you think we came with you? It's because of moments like these that you will ruin our whole operation with your greediness and stupidity, Raynare. Taking that girls Sacred Gear would alert the Devil's, do you honestly want all the attention?" Kalawarner asked her.

Raynare snickered at her words. "This is an opportunity we cannot afford to miss, having this Sacred Gear would prove to help us in the near future." She announced to the group.

"Is it for the help, or is it for Azazel's approval?" Mittelt asked.

Raynare was about to conjure up a light spear, but Dohnaseek stepped in a stopped her. "That's enough, we shouldn't fight among ourselves. Where do you think that would lead us? Captured? Enslaved? Killed? Who knows what these Devil's might do to us if they found out that Fallen Angel's are in their territory." Dohnaseek said to them.

But the both of them continued on and were starting to get angry with one another.

"I had enough of this, why are you always trying to find some reason to go against me?" Raynare asked with curiosity.

"Why do you think? I'm always getting the short end of the stick every time we find something good for ourselves. It's always you that is taking the sweet spot for yourself as you simply don't care about your team as you only want to find ways to increase your own strength and power. Let me tell you something that you should engrave into that head of yours... If you fail to kill that boy on your date with him, don't expect help from me as you should take responsibility as a team leader and take action for yourself for once. You will deal with that boy and we are going to_ leave... _You understand?" Kalawarner looked straight into her eyes.

"Yea... Sure, we are going to leave after I kill the boy. Are you happy now?"

"If you are going to stay for that girl, then stay, but just remember that we are not going to be around when you are taking that girls Sacred Gear. Deal with the Devil's on your own when they arrive." Kalawarner said to her.

Raynare left them and went to the basement of the church and took a seat as hooded figures that worked with the Fallen Angel's were worshiping and praying towards the Fallen Angel's. This was Freed's crew as he was out hunting any Devil followers while his followers are stuck here learning, praying, worshiping, and becoming more twisted than some human criminal.

These people were like slaves to the Fallen. They were instructed to be here by Kokabiel as they fully didn't understand what he was planning with all these people here. She turned back into her mature look as her S and M outfit replaced her normal clothing. "Lady Raynare, it's a wonderful pleasure to see that you have come here. Had Lord Kokabiel arrived back? Did you come to ask us on our report about the Holy Swords?" A man with black robes that had many stripes on it, signifying that he was a the head of this cult.

She crossed her arms under her well formed breasts as her eyes narrowed. "No, he hasn't returned, and no... I came here to see if the ritual is ready when we extract the Sacred Gear from the nun."

"Ahhh, I see... It is nearly complete, my Lady."

"Good... I don't have time to stay in this wretched place anymore, I grow sick and tired of it's people. You better have it finished by the time I return." She said as she turned and headed upstairs.

**Scene Break**

Cain and Grayfia left the area where they encountered the Fallen Angel as they were heading towards the less populated area of Kuoh. "Why did you even bother to save that useless Fallen? You should have killed her along with those humans as well." Cain said in a displeased manor.

"Sire, if you ordered me to kill them, then I would have done it without any hesitation. You didn't tell me anything when we were trying to walk passed them, so an idea came to mind and I took the initiative in finding a perfect candidate for our Sacred Gear removal group. You did say that you wanted to work from the shadows and have various type of people to work for you." Grayfia said as she held a very calm and collected composure while explaining this to him.

"Was that seriously the first person you had your eyes on? I would end her miserable life as she looks and acts like a disobedient swine towards others who command her on what to do. Let's also add that she looks like one of those greedy Fallen Angel's who want's to prove to her superiors that she should stand beside them. I simply don't care for Fallen Angel's like that as they easily will try to prove a useless point to others that they are above everyone even if they know they are going to lose, so if you want to recruit her, then go for it. Just remember that if she falls out of line... I will gut her like the useless swine she is, Grayfia." Cain announced viciously.

"I only aim to please you, my Lord because you are the most strongest and feared human in this world in the eyes of these factions. Immortal as well, so why do you seem not pleased with a Fallen Angel joining our ranks?" His wife asked.

"They are creatures that fell due to their lust, power, sex, greed, just name it as the list keeps going on. Fallen Angel's like her are only in this world for something along those lines, so do you honestly believe and think that a Fallen Angel will listen to the words of a Devil and a human?"

Grayfia remained calm as she was starting to understand his point of reasoning. "Then just tell her who you really are then... The first sinner that roamed this world from the beginning, but I understand that you don't want to as many complications will arise and you wouldn't like that. If you want us to have people working for you, then just start with a Fallen as they have many ways in recruiting members to their team. Female Fallen's have truly extreme seductive bodies as that is how they can manipulate others into their own bidding." She suggested.

Cain scoffed at her comment. "Recruiting a Fallen is like teaching a three year old the rules of this world. If we want any of them to join our ranks, then we need to show them all who stands on top... They will submit to power if you show it, they will submit to greed if you give it, they will submit to sex if you deliver it well enough. That's what makes these useless Angel's happy, but I don't care for the things I just said as the only way to make these little crows understand who the superior one out of all them is making them taste the absolute sweetness of fear and agony." Cain said as a big sinister smile appeared over his lips.

"I am only here to serve, my Lord. If you wish to kill them, rape them, or enslave them, I will obey your every command." Grayfia announced.

The both of them arrived at the warehouse district with many buildings that held containers and other types of storage units. It was pretty late at night as there was no one in the area. "Do you smell that, Sire?" Grayfia asked.

"It's the smell of a Devil, it's stench is strong as the smell of blood is oozing through the air." Cain announced.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here... Two humans who have strayed off the path and entered a area where they shouldn't have. Did the two of you get lost? Don't worry, I can help you find your way back to your precious home." A woman said as she appeared around the corner while eyeing the two of them.

Grayfia leaned in close to Cain and whispered in his ear. "Seems like a stray appeared before us. By the looks of it, she does have a very good figure and may know more about this place than we do, so forcing her to join us could also prove helpful, due to the fact that she is also luring in men and killing them, but also, she could possibly know any of the Sacred Gear users in this town. Although, it could prove to be a small problem for us as it seems that she may be on the run from Devil's."

Cain simply smiled.

The stray started to walk up to the two of them, but they didn't move from their positions as they just analyzed her. She reached Cain and rested her body against his as she took in his smell. "You smell... Extremely wonderful. But it's such a shame... I wish I could have some fun with you, but I have to kill you." She said as she pushed herself off of him and looked into his eyes that felt like cold daggers hitting her when she looked at them.

He just remained smiling as he just watched what she was gonna do. "Before you kill me, at least tell me your name." He said.

"Very well... My name is Viser, but I really wished we could have some time to enjoy ourselves. Though, you understand that you have to die after encountering me." She plunged her hand right into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart as blood came rushing out like crazy.

Grayfia only stood there as she watched Cain fall to the ground with a big gaping hole in his chest. At some point in his life, he did try to kill himself from the agonizing pain of living for such a long time. She remembered it clearly as he tried everything to end his miserable life, but to no avail, he would always return back from the dead and have any limbs that were ripped, shot, sawed, and yanked off regrow until he was in perfect condition.

Viser looked over at his companion and saw that she wasn't screaming, worried, or running away. She was just standing there with both of her arms in front and crossed as she just remained perfectly still. "Why aren't you doing anything? I just killed your friend or boyfriend right in front of you and you aren't reacting at all. Did you not care about this boy whatsoever? That seems more darker than what I just did." Viser said.

"Why should I be worried?" Grayfia asked with her head tilted to the side a little.

"Wow... You humans have really lost yourselves. You don't even care about those who you loved as they die right in front of you and you do nothing to save them, but what do I care? You're nothing more than humans who only care about themselves." Viser started to walk towards Grayfia until she heard a voice behind her that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You're right, humans have lost themselves." Cain said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off. The wound that was on his chest sealed up as his heart regrew and started to beat once again. Viser quickly turned around to see the man that she had just killed moments ago was now standing right in front her with no wound, this made her eyes shoot straight up as she was awestruck by the this turn of events.

Grayfia walked over to his side and cleaned his back for him.

"W-What is going o-on? How are you still alive?" Viser asked as she was extremely confused by all this.

Cain approached her and stood right in front her as he looked dead straight into her eyes. She got a better look at his appearance as his hood came off when he fell to the floor. She saw the long jet black hair he had that was tied up in a pony tail as his red eyes glowed in the moonlight shine, but what mostly caught her attention was the three vertical scars going down from his forehead, down his left eye, then stopping close to his jaw line.

"I will look past you ripping out my heart as I want you to join me, I want to remove the Sacred Gears from every human as I just want to show the big man upstairs how wrong he was to entrust his powerful weapons to these humans." Cain said.

Viser just looked at this man with the utmost confused expression as many questions ran through her head. "Tell me that this is a joke? How can a human like yourself do something like that? But it seems like you are working with these Devil's that are in this town if you know what Sacred Gears are." Viser said as she tried to grab his throat and rip it to pieces, but Cain countered her attack and grabbed her wrist while squeezing it really hard.

"What's this? There are Devil's in this town?" He asked as Viser fell to her knees holding her arm from how much pressure she was feeling on her arm.

"Y-Yea! There are Devil's in this town! Why do you think I'm trying to get away from here as fast as possible! They found my location!" She yelled as she started to feel her bones start crack a little.

"This just got even worse." He said as he let go of her.

Viser held onto her arm in pain as she looked up at this strange man to see what he was gonna do. Ripping out his heart would make any person die in this world, but standing back up after having it ripped out was something that was never even heard of before as she clearly just witnessed it with her own two eyes. "I'm not gonna have you turn me over to those Devil's you bastard!" She declared as she glared at him.

Cain looked down at her as he lowered himself to her level. "Hand you over? I already told you, you are going to join me in removing Sacred Gears from humans and I don't give a damn about some Devil's that live here. You know what? How about we make this into a game and have some fun? We can just ruin these Devil's plans altogether. I don't give a damn if you're some stray or some human that is being hunted down, I just need a force that would help me spit everything God did right back at his face." Cain explained to her as his eyes started to glow from the evil intentions he planned to do.

"Huh? You plan to go against the Devil's?" Viser asked.

"Go against them? No... I want to destroy them... They hold absolutely no value to me at all. Do whatever the hell you want in this small little town because you can, kill, butcher, enslave, rape, I don't give a damn about your useless life or your pleasures. I only want one thing from you... Your absolute loyalty. The three of us can slaughter this whole town as I simply just don't care about anything anymore, if you want to create a place where the women just become nothing but toilets to the men of this town, then do it, but all I want is to destroy every little one of God's little toys." He declared.

Viser just stared at this man with a utmost insane expression that couldn't even be hidden, she couldn't truly believe him if he was going to actually let her live and do whatever she wanted. But there was one thing that she clearly knew, and it was the fact that his cold and insane eyes with his forbidding smile made her believe that he would honestly let her do everything he just said. "I can't even believe what you're saying... No human or Devil would just let some stray do all these things." She said.

Cain chuckled at her words. "If you believe me or not, I don't care. You said you're running away from the Devil's in this town, then I'll help you in hand delivering one them to you as you can do what ever you want to them. I will promise you this little stray... I will make any Angel, Fallen, or Devil suffer a tragedy far worse than death if they cross my path. And since Devil's run this town, I'll make sure to fill their lives with endless and unrelenting pain, suffering, and agony, better yet, I can kill their loved ones right in front of them as I would love to see their expressions when I gut their mother, father, brother, or sister like the pigs they are." Cain was starting to lose it as he was showing his deranged and psychotic self.

Viser was shaking in fear from the expression she saw on him. It was nothing she has ever seen throughout her life as she was stray and nothing made her fear anyone or anything. She knew it was either kill or be killed in this world, but now, this was something far worse than any deranged and demented patient in a mental hospital or a criminal. This was the face of a killer, liquidator, or a complete slayer to all of humanity and the supernatural.

Grayfia saw how bad she was reacting because this was the same with her. She extended her hand to the stray. Viser hesitated for a bit before taking her hand and being lifted up from the ground. "Welcome to the group. Let's get straight to business, have you seen or felt any Sacred Gear users in this town?" Grayfia said.

There was a odd pause before she responded as the fear still crept in the back of her head. "There is... I know four people who have Sacred Gears as of the moment as they all attend Kuoh Academy, but I couldn't even get near it as Devil's would catch my presence in a blink of an eye and the Fallen Angel's would gladly kill me if I just appeared in front of them." Viser explained.

This made Cain all too excited as all the Sacred Gear users are in one singular spot and this would make things so much more smoother than he expected.

The stray gave a glance to Grayfia as she wanted a decent explanation for all this. "Why do you need me? And how is he still alive after what I did? Who are you people? Who or what is he?" Viser asked all these questions as she needed to know who she was dealing with.

"Viser, was it? All these questions of yours will be answered in time as you will gradually understand it all too well why the man in front of you is like what you have just saw. In this very moment, all you need to know is that he is completely and truly beyond your comprehension and understanding as everything you will come to know about him will make you fully understand that he stands above you in many ways that you can't even begin to imagine." Grayfia hovered over her as she looked down at her with her menacing eyes.

Viser could feel her strength vanish from her body just from the tone and stare she was giving her.

She continued on as she went into more detail about these Devil's and Sacred Gear users. "There are three of them who use Sacred Gears as of the moment and they work with the Devil's in the school and as for the other one... He has yet to awaken his. I wanted to get close to him and kill him on the spot, but it seems like the Fallen Angel's have already taken action." Viser finished.

Grayfia was surprised to hear this. "Fallen Angel's are planning to kill this boy?" She asked.

"Yes, and I believe that Rias is watching over him."

Cain grabbed a light pole and squeezed it with unyielding power as the light disintegrated into many small pieces and the metal pole was like a crushed soda can now. "Devil's harboring powerful weapons is something these little Devil's shouldn't play with as there will be consequences. I promise I will make those Devil's suffer a pain far worse than death." Cain said.

"Dear, don't let your anger take control of you. I will take action and make preparations for my new job in the school as a instructor, so I'll gather intel on these Devil's and report back to you. In the meantime, go and gather more people to join us as we will be needing more members if we plan to take control of this small little town from the Devil's." Grayfia comforted him as he shrugged her off.

"Did you say little? These Devil's aren't little as they they both come from royalty and power. The first is Rias Gremory, she is very smart and wicked in many ways because her older brother is a Satan in the Underworld. Sirzechs Lucifer, he is one of the leaders with three others who run the Underworld. As for the second one, she is known as Sona Sitri, the younger sister of Serafall Leviathan as her older sister is a Satan as well." Viser said.

Cain looked over at Grayfia as she walked up to him. "Last I heard, Rizevim Livan Lucifer was running Hell after Lucifer himself was sealed away. It seems a lot has changed over these millennia because if I remember correctly, I know you served Lucifer himself when you were in Hell when you were apart of the war that sparked with the three factions." Cain said.

"That is correct, Sire. I cut off all connections to the Underworld when I left my post and joined up with you. This was around when Rizevim, Katerea, Creuserey, and Shalba took over Lucifer's position and were in power, this is definitely a first to hear that new Devil's have taken the role of Satan." Grayfia said back to him.

"This is just fantastic, new rules, new life styles, and new Devil's to take the seat of the Underworld." He said with distaste.

Viser gave them wary looks as she wondered what they were talking about. "So... Since you proved that you can't die and you want me to join your team, what should I do?" She asked as she was getting really nervous.

Grayfia returned her focus back onto her. "Your job will be very easy as you will kill those who have been ordered to be killed, you will bring Sacred Gear users to us when you are told so, you will please anyone if you are instructed to do so, and finally... You can do whatever you want or please to do until we call upon you. As my Lord has told you before, your private life is none of our concern as you can kill, purge, rape, devour, enslave, etc... All he needs is your loyalty and servitude, but if you refuse... You might just be gutted like the very pigs of this town." Grayfia looked at her with eyes of absolute superiority.

Viser brought one of her hands to her mouth, feeling like she was about to puke from how bad her stomach was spinning and twisting from presence of these two. She waved her other one in a understanding manner. "You are worse than the Devil's of this town, but he is completely by far the worse as he is no human in my eyes but a... Monster."

The both of them didn't say anything to that.

Cain walked away from the two of them as his body disappeared into the dark.

"Am I free to leave?"

Grayfia smiled. "Of course, just don't get any crazy ideas of running away as your punishment will be worse than death. So carry on with your extracurricular activities as I have a school to takeover from these spoiled little Devil's." Grayfia left Viser and went to go get registered and get identifications for their new fake lives they will start to live.

Viser wanted to understand if this was some type of sick dream or something as two humans were able to make her useless in their eyes, but what threw her off the road was that they didn't want to kill her for any reward, or turn her in to the Devil's. They simply wanted to recruit her and have her do their bidding and kill people they requested of her, while also trying to lure in any potential Sacred Gear users to them. Having the freedom of doing what she was doing before was still on the table for her as they didn't care for her well being and private life.

Although, the Devil's were hunting her down as that man was gonna take over the situation and make those Devil's suffer.

All this thinking made her want to go and kill more humans, so she didn't want to think on it too much anymore as she went to go find more humans to slaughter and feast upon.

**Alright, alright... This is the end of this first chapter for this new story that came to light, so do please honestly send a review or PM me if it's good, bad, decent, terrible, etc... As I said at the very beginning, I will scrap it if it's bad. Give me your feedback and let me know how you feel about this, also, feel free to criticize as well if there are things you found displeasing or not to your liking. I will gladly continue this for you all and make the story as best as possible for you all if you all enjoy it, so I'll read any review or PM and understand where this story stands with you all.**

**I just don't want to continue a story that people won't like, so... This one came to light and wanted to jot it down and see if it fits in. **

**Anyway, take it easy out there and take care everyone, later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth of God

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 2: Truth of God**

School was flourishing like crazy with many new students coming into the fold when the announcement for Kuoh to be co-ed. Men started pouring into the new co-ed school as if the floodgates just opened up. News about a new teacher joining the academy started being spread around quickly, but many of them were hearing different rumors that a male instructor will be attending the school and some were hearing some gorgeous babe was becoming the instructor.

The classroom was unintended by a instructor as the students were getting a new teacher for their homeroom. They were talking among themselves, while others were too lazy to care about their new teacher. Students from other classrooms were hanging out in hallway to see who the new homeroom teacher was going to be.

"I'm so hyped right now! New teacher joining us and the probability of it being a women is like seventy-five percent. The more women that join this school, the more it gets harder for us men to try and refuse a little peek at their bodies. You know how hard it is for us to try and get a relationship with a decent girl in this school? It's nearly impossible for us to get any chance at all." Motohama said.

"Yea? Maybe because you aren't trying hard enough! You gotta know where to press when it comes to these girls, but if you wanna talk about impossible, try the two great beauties of this school. Trying to hook up with one of those will just lead to your doom because they don't care about anyone in this school except for the student council that is always up our asses." Matsuda announced.

Motohama smiled lightly. "If there is a will, there is a way. Obtaining the hearts from at least one of them isn't impossible, you just have to put more effort than you do when you speak to normal women in this world." Motohama said.

"Everyone! The new teacher has just arrived!"

The whole class went silent and ran to their seats. They patiently waited for the teacher to arrive in the classroom, but their waiting was making them nervous as they could hear the sound of heels clacking against ground as it was getting closer to their room. Everyone figured out it was a women who was going to be their teacher as they all new the sound of heels hitting against the ground.

"It's a fucking girl, I knew I was right!" Motohama whispered loudly to his friends.

The doors slid open slowly as a figure stepped into view for everyone to see. The moment she walked into the classroom, the whole room went quiet as all the boys mouths slowly went agape to see such a extravagant and ridiculously gorgeous beauty in front of them. They were beginning to think that maybe she was even greater than the two beauties in this school. The girls were even surprised to see how beautiful she was, it was like looking at one of Gods greatest creations.

She was wearing a short black tight skirt that showed off her thick ass and thighs. Her white blouse that was buttoned up and tucked into her skirt that gave off a professional and sexy aura that would blind any man or women if they were to be captured by her looks.

Grayfia scanned the room to see if there were any Devil's, Angel's, or Fallen Angel's in the room, but she wasn't able to pick up anything. She moved on from that and began to introduce herself. "Good morning, everyone, as you all know that I will be your new homeroom instructor for the rest of the year and so on. I don't care much about anything in life than important things in life that keeps me going, but as for my name, you all can call me Mrs. Luci. If you have any questions, feel free to ask it now because I won't bother answering them later." She said.

The whole class raised their hands. Grayfia pointed at the first hand she saw.

"Mrs. Luci, why did you come to this school?" A female student asked.

"I heard that this school needed serious schooling." She answered casually, lying to the whole class before picking another student.

"What are your hobbies?" A male student asked this time.

"Cleaning and reading." She picked another.

Issei decided to ask a very personal question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Grayfia's expression didn't fluctuate in any way, she remained calm and collected as she began to answer his question. "No... I do not have a boyfriend."

Issei and his friends began to celebrate before hearing her continue. "Although I do not have a boyfriend, I am married. If any of you were expecting to be happy that I would be single for any of you to come in and try to hook up with me, then you better forget that idea that just popped into your head because I am older than all of you in this room and any romantic relationships between teacher and student is something to not take lightly. I'm not here to fool around with any of you because I expect you all to be at your best during my time here." Grayfia said harshly.

The class lowered their hands as they began to understand that she is a very uptight person and very strict. Class shorty began with the clock moving as slowly as possible. Issei began to doze off whenever Grayfia turned around to face the board as his eyes were directly staring at her round marshmallow ass. Without any realization, he got a boner from staring and thinking too much.

The men in the class were having a hard time looking up at the board as their attention would always shift down to her ass than the board, so they kept their heads down towards their notebooks. They began to sweat rapidly as they needed to focus on something else than her ass.

Grayfia could smell the teenage hormones cycling through this whole classroom, but she ignored it all and continued on with her lesson.

The guys all began to pray towards their savior the clock as it was slowly nearing its end. Grayfia continued on, but the bell rang and the sound of chairs scraping against the ground was to be heard as she put the chalk down and turned to face the class, but the only thing she managed to see was just the classroom with only girls in it as all the boys rushed out.

"Typical... Let's hope that they don't _overwork _themselves." Grayfia said to herself.

Eventually, all of the students have left the class with no questions. They all didn't want to stay behind and ask her anymore questions because they were too scared to ask and see what the consequences were going to be. It was noisy out in the hallway, due to many students either hanging out with each other or just they had no better place to be than in that hallway.

Grayfia decided to keep herself occupied than let the outside chatter distract her. She began to erase the board that she wrote on before continuing on with whatever else she has planned for the day with the students she has to teach. She got into this mess from hearing from Devil's, Angel's, and other supernatural beings in this world that people held Sacred Gears in Kuoh and they had to come and see for themselves. She was stuck with recon duty as she is now undercover in a school filled with degenerate students who are nothing more than lazy and sexually frustrated teenagers.

She didn't bother asking herself what her husband was doing as it was only a contract between them. Lately, she has been starting to second guess herself if this contract between them could actually just be serious than fake because over these years with sticking by his side through every little thing, it made her start having actual feelings towards him than actually having some fake feelings over the years.

But her efforts were not in vain because she already spotted someone with a potential Sacred Gear in this school, but he is always surrounded by his friends that are always going around doing perverted things with each other. Talks about these three could be heard throughout the whole school without even having to ask around.

Gaining information on that was no trivial matter, but the others of this school have a careful eye over them and that would come to be a problem. There were the two great beauties who held this school in a very unpleasant grip on this school and its students. Practically the keys to the kingdom with both males and females admiring and lusting after them from afar. Then there was the student council who held strict members and a very important figure that was the head of the whole operation.

Obtaining information on the two great beauties who were both Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima was a very simple matter. She knew only a little bit of the Gremory clan as it was mentioned once or twice when she served the original Lucifer, but after the war, Lucifer lost and his generals disbanded for a while before regrouping together who are now called the Old Satan Faction now.

Rias's brother who has taken over one of the seats and is now being called Sirzechs Lucifer is a very powerful figure with the command of many trained Devil's and the influence of a spokesman that can spread across the whole Underworld.

But when it came down to Akeno Himejima, there wasn't enough information about her except for the fact that she has a the smell of a Fallen Angel on her. She has been around Devil's and Angel's for a very long time that their smell would rub off on her.

Things haven't been easy for her and Cain lately. She had to cover up Cain's trails almost every single time from the times he's been in the army. They nearly got caught and exposed from a mere a minor mistake he made in front of a German General during the Nazi occupation in Europe. He was shot right in the heart before coming back to life and revealing to them all that he lived after getting shot. In that time, he slaughtered his own and the General's battalion without any regret.

Cleaning the mess up after what he made wasn't a problem, but he was a traitor to the Germans and its people shortly afterwards as that was when he defected from the army and decided to roam once again. During that time, they stumbled upon a few Satan worshiping people.

These worshipers told us that they had a direct line to the Devil. Cain wanted to pry more information out of them, but we had to leave before anyone could figure out his real identity and reveal it to the world.

Grayfia returned back to reality upon hearing the door opening up. Giving a glance over, she spotted the two in question as they had friendly smiles that would charm the foolish of men. "Forgive us for intruding, but we wanted to come by and meet the new teacher that has come to our school. My name is Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima." Rias said.

Grayfia just put the eraser down. "What a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Rias walked up close to her. "Sorry for being a little rude, but it strikes me odd to see a women of your beauty to be teaching here of all places. If you don't mind me asking... Why did you come here?" Rias eyed her carefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. Why should I answer a students question who isn't apart of my class?" Grayfia said.

Rias and Akeno wasn't able to feel any type of magic power coming off of her. Rias tried to see if she was some supernatural being that has come to cause trouble for her, but upon inspecting her, she noticed a very odd ring on her. "What a pretty ring you have there."

"My husband gave it to me when he proposed to me, so are you done with this little interrogation session? I have things to do and places to be than talking with you."

"Ara ara, why are you in such a hurry?" Akeno asked.

"If you really want to know, then I will gladly tell you... I am getting tired of conversing with the both of you who keep interrogating me and is trying to pry some private information about my life and it really is starting to make me mad. Now, if you would please leave me be and get out, I would much appreciate that." Grayfia walked over to her desk to finish up any remaining paperwork she had to do for the day.

_Rias and Akeno POV_

Rias and Akeno decided to leave her be for now, they exited the room and walked halfway down the hallway. "Did you manage to spot anything out of the ordinary with her or feel any magic around her?" Rias asked.

Akeno shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately, I didn't manage to see or feel anything. She is probably just a regular human like the rest of them."

"You may be right, but she wasn't effected by my charms like how this whole school is. And that ring she has had a very unique design to it, I have never seen anything of the sort at all. I am going to have Koneko begin tailing her just to see if there is isn't anything suspicious about her, so be sure to also be on the lookout if you see anything weird about her." Rias commanded.

"As you wish... That reminds me, the documents on the boy you wanted me to investigate has come back very useful. As per instructed, the files you requested all were normal and didn't have any unusual things about him and all is normal. Normal family, normal life, normal activities. He is just oblivious to what is really going on. Do you want me to do anything?" Akeno asked, while handing over the documents over to her.

Rias looked over the documents. "It's alright, Akeno. Kiba will keep an eye out on the boy and his every transaction he has with anyone he encounters. We just have to confirm some other small things before trying to recruit him into our ranks, so as long no Fallen Angel's try to come by and try to kill him, then everything should run smoothly." Rias said.

Akeno peeked out the window to see the boy in question with his friends being chased by girls. "To be honest with you, Rias, I don't know what you really see in the boy. He has no potential, no skill, no moral compass, and no sense of direction. But I won't question your authority." Akeno glanced backed over towards her.

"He may not have any skill at the moment, but once he trains enough under my wing, then he will surely have a sense of direction. You just have to give it some time before we could fully give out evaluation on him." Rias tried to explain to her.

_Normal POV_

School came to an end with all of the student returning back to their homes. Grayfia began to pack up her belongings and head back home for the day.

Her husband already took over a home in Kuoh as the members of that household were brutally slaughtered by him. It was practically a hostile takeover for the old folks who were living in that home, but the previous owners of the home had grandchildren that were studying abroad, so they had time before they are to come back home to see their grandparents guts inside out.

As usual, she had served Lucifer when she was apart of Devil's. She has been his personal maid for the kingdom he held for a very long time and she was used to cleaning up messes, so a few pools of blood and disposing the bodies was nothing to her.

She finally reached home and entered inside to see that Cain wasn't back home yet. Grayfia put her bag down on the table among taking off her heels and setting them neatly on the shelf. "What a cozy home you have here." Visor said as she entered the living room.

Grayfia didn't get startled by her, she casually carried on with what she was doing. "What are you doing here? Don't you have more humans to eat? We didn't call for you, so you have no reason of being here." Grayfia said as she began to start up the stove to make some tea.

"You see... After our encounter, I was beginning to ask myself so many questions like who or what are you people? Why are you here? And what is it that you want? I know that these questions will only be answered by other questions, but I also can't go around killing people in broad daylight without having the those two lovely girls Rias and Sona who hunting me down as they have heard that a stray has come to their little town."

Grayfia listened. "Look... I know you guys don't care about me in the slightest, so... Can I just stay here for a couple of days before things cool down a bit? I will help you with the chores and other things that you ask of me. I just need a place to hide before those two come knocking at my front door." Visor commented.

"As we told you before, we don't care what you do or where you go. You can kill all you want, rape all you want, pillage all you want. Just don't get in our way when we our doing our thing until we call upon you. And who said that this is your front door? Last I checked, this house belongs to me and my husband."

Visor raised a brow at her, she couldn't understand her for the life of her. "Whatever, anyway... Where is your little boy toy now? Did he just up and leave you?"

"Don't you have better things to be doing than just standing there and spouting out nonsense?"

Visor raised her hands up in defense. "While you were out teaching a bunch of kids, I might have found a particular interesting candidate that could help out with this operation that you have going right now. It can smooth things out in the near future if things get too crazy for you all."

Grayfia stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at her. "Is the said person here right now?"

"No, but I don't think you will like him as he holds a very distasteful thought to Devil's and Fallen Angel's. He is a former Exorcist as well if that would help, but he is also a very strict personality." Visor mentioned.

"If you honestly think a former Exorcist would like us, then you are gravely mistaken. You have to be a hundred percent sure if this person would join us than just kill us. But who is this person you speak of? Having a former Exorcist in our ranks could actually prove very useful if somehow we manage to get him to join our ranks." Grayfia said.

"He recently came into town with a Archbishop and a Exorcist, but to be honest, those other two are not normal people since they have been working with the Fallen Angel's for some time now. I believe they want to try and bring him into the loop as well because he was a former Exorcist. Also... He could also be your ticket at retrieving a few Holy Swords if he joins your cause, just saying." Visor announced as she sat down.

"Where is he?"

"He's by the abandoned church at the moment trying to rebuild it and get people to follow the word of God or whatever, I could care less of what he is doing." Visor said as she grabbed a cookie from the table and took a bite out of it.

"Alright, you finish making the tea. Once I get back, I don't want to see a mess and don't let anyone in while I'm away, you understand stray? If my husband returns, be sure to not anger him while I'm away. He has a short temper when it comes to people who constantly nag at him him and when they try to speak about God in general, so make sure you don't do any of those things because this is for your own good." Grayfia left the house, leaving Visor all alone.

She just stood there, thinking on every word she just said. "I'm not a house maid."

**Scene Break**

The Student Council has been working overtime to keep the school in the best shape possible. Everything was going just fine without any problems up till this far, but a problem came to be that made everyone begin to worry of who or what caused this catastrophe. Sona was sitting behind her desk looking over a few papers about improving the schools faculty and other things that will benefit the students of this school.

With her eyes glued to the papers, the doors flew wide open as if a powerful strong wind blew against the door to cause such a thing. Saji entered into the room with sweat running down his whole face and body that made them all focus their attention onto him.

His hands were on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. "Sona! We got a problem... A very big and huge problem..." Saji spoke as he tried to stay calm as much as possible.

Sona stopped what she was doing to see what he was talking about. "Saji, calm down. What is going on? What are you talking about? What sort of big problem are you going on about? Is Fallen Angel's in our town that is the problem? If so, then I will go and inform Rias about the problem as well if it comes to that." Sona said.

"No... No... No... I was heading over to the next town over to oblige the contract the person requested, but upon arriving at the town, it was completely empty without a single soul to be seen. I decided to investigate the area to see if there was anyone to tell me what was going on and where all the people have went, but there was nothing... I couldn't find anyone to disclose any type of information."

"Did you go to the police station?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course, but there was no one there either. The whole place was a ghost town." Saji began to panic a little.

"Wait... If you haven't seen a single person in the town, then shouldn't that be a simple investigation for our whole team to look into? It shouldn't be too much of a problem if we all work together to try and figure this little mystery." Tsubaki said.

Saji's eyes bean to spread wide as that wasn't the worst part. "Tsubaki... I never finished my report. I did manage to find the people that were in that town, but what I saw wasn't humane or simple mystery. What I saw was nothing I have ever seen before in my entire life because all of the people in that town had their guts spilled across the streets with their heads detached from their bodies as children were disassembled piece by piece with tons of blood covering the walls. Babies were gutted like pigs as women were opened up from head to the pelvis." Saji said as his eyes were shaking uncontrollably.

Everyone thought he was joking at first, but when they saw how he was reacting and talking, it made them start to believe every word of it.

"But in the middle of town, there was a message that was written in blood from all those town people." Saji said.

"What did it say?" Sona asked.

_"God will pay."_ Saji said.

All of them looked at each other to see if they knew what the meaning actually meant as they knew what the message meant an all, but no one managed to figure it out.

"Then we need to go investigate this right away then, we can't just sit here and have something gruesome as that be staining this world. Saji, you can stay here and recover. You may return to us when you are fit and ready, so just be sure to not do anything stupid and rash while we are away. I know after seeing what you just saw will bring most people to their knees." Sona said.

Saji didn't say anything as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sona and everyone else decided to head over into the next town to go see what this was all about. They all did get their in due time, but what they were seeing was everything what Saji just said to them. Countless bodies were laying dead across this whole street as bodies were also hanging out the side of the window as well.

"What monster could of have done all this? They even murdered the babies in cold blood as well." Momo asked.

"I-I don't k-know..." Sona said as she was shocked as well.

Reya was about about to puke out her guts from how horrifying this smell was. Tsubaki stayed composed the best she could, while trying to investigate the bodies. "Sona, what ever happened here must have been horrifying for all of the towns folk. The way they were gutted and sliced open looks as if a beast managed to cut them open with a very sharp weapon or with their claws." Tsubaki said.

"You may be right, Tsubaki. But the big question is what does these words mean? God will pay? It sounds exactly how it sounds, but could it possibly have another meaning to it?" Sona began to question herself as she inspected the words carefully.

"SONA! I FOUND A TRAIL OF BLOOD!" Tsubasa yelled out.

Everyone ran over to Tsubasa's location. She pointed out to the rest of them a trail of blood leading somewhere. Sona took point and followed the trail of blood with everyone following behind her. As they were closing in closer and closer to the end of the trail, they were beginning to see scorch marks in various places as if magic was used here.

They finally came to the end of the trail to see someone with their back against the wall with blood gushing out of his gut. Sona quickly ran over to him to try and help him out, but the man quickly grabbed her arm and gazed into her eyes with the most intense look he could give. The fear in his eyes were still there without it ever vanishing.

"Sir... We are here to help. We won't harm you, I promise." Sona said.

The stranger opened up his mouth to speak to them, but some blood came out of his mouth as he tried to speak. "R-R-R-Ru-Run... M-M-Monster... H-H-He..."

"He who? Who is the monster? What happened here?" Tsubaki asked.

"R-R-Re-Re-Red e-e-e-e-e-e-eyes." The stranger said.

"Sona, we should probably go before whoever did this comes back. If he managed to kill off a whole town without raising our attentions, I worry that he might not be a ordinary enemy." Momo said.

Sona let out a sigh before standing up, but the man kept his grip on her, making her turn her attention towards back him. She saw that he was trying to raise his hand as best as possible, but he managed to raise it as he pointed towards a church that was behind them. They all turned around to see what he was pointing at before they all looked at each other, knowing that this was gonna be a very bad thing.

Sona infused her hand with some magical power and pressed his vital spot on his neck, putting him out of his misery.

"Who could be so brutal and insane to do something like this? What did they do to deserve such a thing as this?" Momo asked.

No one answered her because they didn't know the answer to this question.

"Momo, I don't know who could of been so brutal to do something like this for these innocent people, but we shouldn't go into a church since Devil's are not welcomed in it. So walking into a church is not a very smart thing for us to do. Considering the fact that churches are not our best place to be in a town that has been slaughtered. This whole place is a graveyard and us going into a church that is probably filled with bodies in it won't be so great." Reya said.

"Reya, the reasoning for us not wanting to go in, I understand. I don't want to go either into a church, but this was a dying mans final request and it may lead us to the person who caused such disaster in the first place. He wanted us to go investigate the church and we shall. We won't be in their for long, so let's just get this over with." Sona ordered as they all walked over to the church.

Tsubaki opened up the doors to the church, but upon opening them up, a foul stench of blood hit their noses. They were all weak from the smell as they only took a few steps inside to see a priest nailed onto a cross like Jesus Christ. Everyone's muscle's went limp as their whole bodies couldn't even move anymore after seeing what was inside this church. Just underneath the big cross that was in the center, there were two other crosses on each side of the big one that were small, but on each one had a child on it with its eyes ripped out and their chests opened up like a present.

"I-I-I can't take t-this anymore." Tsubasa walked out of the church and puked out her guts.

Sona began to walk forward without thinking. Every muscle began to work by themselves as she approached the door in the back. She opened it up to see someone still alive. The mysterious person was going to try and hit her with a lead pipe, but Sona managed to dodge it before trying to reason with her. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away from me! You monster! You murderer! Stay away!" She yelled out.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you! Calm down!"

The girl instantly stopped as she dropped the weapon. "I-Is it over? A-A-Are the s-screams of t-t-those children finished?"

"There is no screaming anymore, so can you tell me who you are? Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Sorry... My name is Asia Argento. I was suppose to reach Kuoh yesterday, but after what happened, I was delayed. I couldn't do anything to save those children from that monster, I could never forget that face. All those women, children, and elderly people were being killed like pigs without any remorse, but when he was killing all these kind and innocent people, he was... Smiling." Asia said.

Sona and everyone else were a little uncomfortable talking with a nun as she served God. "Let's leave this church, I believe it isn't right for us to talk here." Sona said as they all left the church. Tsubaki closed the doors behind them as she didn't want the nun to see what has happened.

"You said you have seen his face? What did he look like? Was there anything specific about him?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't rush her, Tsubaki. She's been through a horrible experience, so let's take this one step at time before we fully get the information we need." Sona said.

Asia shook her head slowly. "I-It's a-alright. I-I can tell y-you all."

Everyone went quiet to listen carefully at she was going to say. They needed as much information on this person who killed this whole town before he reaches their town, but trying to pry information from someone who was dying and who is most likely terrified won't be too easy for any of them. They had to take it one step at a time to try not to make her start panicking.

"H-He looked human from the last time I saw him, h-he had all the f-f-features of a h-human. His eyes were the darkest of r-red, while he gutted everyone with that horrifying s-s-smile. His hair was l-long and black that was in a ponytail and he had this s-strange looking knife in his hand. It looked ancient, b-but I couldn't get a good look at i-it as I was trying to find a place to hide from such a m-m-monster." Asia said as she tried her best to stay composed.

Sona looked up at her peerage to see if they saw anyone of that description, but to her avail, no one saw anyone with that type of description. She let out a sigh from not getting anywhere with all the information she was getting. All they know is that he looks human, has long black hair, and red cold blooded eyes. They were going in circles at this point, but she needed to have a name to go on before going any further to see who they were dealing with. A description was fine and all for her if they were to encounter him among their travels, but not having any definite information about this mysterious cold blooded killer wasn't good enough.

She glanced around to see if her peerage could try and think of anything, but nothing was coming to them. This little manhunt for a singular person was challenging without the proper resources, so she pulled out her phone and contacted one of her contacts that owes her a favor. She dialed up the Chief of Police on her phone and rang him up that resided in Kuoh.

_"Chief of Police, what is your business for calling?" _

"You know who it is, I'm calling in to check in my favor you owe me. You know you owe me after letting me get you promoted to where you are now." Sona said with a very strict voice.

_"S-Sona? What's going on? This is a very sudden phone call I'm getting from you. We haven't spoke with each other in two years."_

"I know... I'm calling now because I need your help with something that requires your rank and power."

_"What do you need?"_

"I need you to bring me the live camera footage from the past week. I know that the police station in this town was apart of your jurisdiction and you all saw for yourself what happened here. I need that footage ASAP before you use it for anything else." Sona ordered.

_"Wait... What are you talking about? What happened in that town? I didn't get word of anything from the station down there for the longest time as the Captain controls that part of town and is controlling the situation without anyone's help. Do you mind filling me in on what you mean by what you just said?"_

"You're telling me that you don't know what happened here?"

_"No... I haven't gotten any report from the station down there, did something happen?"_

"You could say that your people will no longer be taking in anymore calls, so can you give me the footage or do I need to come down there and beat it out of you?"

_"Alright, alright. There should be a big monitor in the station towards the back of the building. Make sure to have one of the key cards that is laying around and swipe it. Once you swipe it, then type in the code seventy-eight twenty-three. That will get you into the monitor room, but I'm going to assume you know what to do after that?"_

Sona didn't bother responding as she ended the call and went to the police station to enter into the monitor room. They all made it their to see many cops with gunshot wounds in their chest and head, but the armory was opened up as small caliber casings were all over the ground. She walked on over to one of the dead cops and grabbed a card that was in a dead officers hand.

They all went into the back of the station to find the monitor room, so she swiped the card and began entering in the code to enter the room. The doors locks opened up and they all entered the room, but as soon as they entered it, they saw the monitors bashed and cracked with two dead officers on the floor with their guts all over the floor.

Sona quickly rushed over to see if the CD was still in tact for this weeks monitoring. She hit the eject button, but nothing came out as in the corner of her she noticed a CD to the right of her that was broken with into many smaller pieces. Sona stood there and gazed at the disk that was her ticket at finding out who this person was, but no matter how hard she tried to get at least something to point her in a direction, it always lead her to her ultimate defeat in the very end because this person has been steps ahead of her as if he is trying to play mind games with her. The frustration took over, making her kick the chair down to the ground with a defeated expression.

Her whole peerage just stood their with a saddened expression to see Sona in such a condition. Sona didn't say anything and walked passed her peerage and decided to head back to Kuoh to tell Rias about her findings and a problem that might bite them in the back here sooner than expected if they don't get to the bottom of this. Everyone returned back to town as the authorities went to go contain the situation. Asia split off from the group to head over to the church.

They were awestruck just like Sona and her group upon seeing the massacre. The Chief of Police didn't know what to do when he saw it, but his team also didn't know what to do as they were looking to their Chief for answers. But the matters were quickly taken over by the National Guard to see if this was some type of foreign terrorist attack of some kind.

All roads that were leading to the town were closed off by Japanese military checkpoints. There were some people who were in town that managed to get there before the Nation Guard came.

Rias and her peerage met up with Sona in her office. "Sona, you don't look like yourself. Did something happen? Did a stray manage to escape your grasp while you were chasing it?" Rias asked.

Momo just waved her hand at Rias to not try to press any answers out of her, but all Momo did was turn the television on for everyone to watch. Everyone turned towards the television to see what was going on.

_"Upon arriving on the scene, we managed to see the military come into town for some big case that has transpired here. We did get some information and footage of what is going on here. Viewer discretion is advised, but many bodies were found all over the streets with their guts spilled out, but we managed to find something far worse than..." _The reporter saw a baby being carried away with its stomach ripped open.

_"I-I U-Um... W-We..."_ The reporter couldn't say anything after seeing something like that. The camera crew managed to get a shot of the words that was painted on the wall before being escorted off of the premises by the military.

Momo shut the television off and looked back towards Rias hoping for her to understand why Sona is in such a bad mood. "W-Who could d-do such a thing?" Rias asked hoping to get an answer from anyone.

Tsubaki stepped up and spoke. "It was done by one man, we only managed to get small details about his description. He has long black hair and his eyes are red. That was the only information we could get from someone who was still alive, but we couldn't stay with her as she was a nun. We did head over to the police station to try and get the camera footage that was recording for this week, but it was broken. There were scorch marks in various places, so we were able to identify that there was magic in use." Tsubaki reported to her.

Sona sat down as all of her energy just left her body. "Rias... Someone managed to kill off an entire town without us knowing it. Whoever this person is was very proficient with his skills as he knew to sabotage the recordings of him and kill off any survivors who has seen him and was able to get a good description on him before they could try to escape. But to make matters worse, magic was involved without us knowing it and feeling it. How could that be? I fear that this town might be next..." Sona said as she looked out the window.

Rias walked up to Sona. "You know if we work together, then nothing can get passed us. Kuoh is our territory and we should keep it like that from any unwanted guests. No matter who this guy is, we will bring him down for his crimes." Rias said.

"You're very enthusiastic for someone who has heard what just happened at that town. I would rather be left alone for a little bit before proceeding forward with anything." Sona announced.

"Well, if you wanna hear some good news, then I will gladly tell you that Koneko is scouting out that new teacher that has started working here. We might know something if my suspicions come out to be true. Let's just keep everything how it is and not break out this sensitive information to anyone outside these walls. It will help us manage to scout those who might be acting weird." Rias said.

Sona let out a defeated sigh. "Rias, I will gladly help you out in any shape or form, but you have to understand that whatever we just saw will not help you out in any situation. Let us gain our bearings back before we proceed with whatever you have planned." Sona said.

"I understand, I will leave you be. Just let me know whenever you are ready to begin..." Rias, Akeno, and Kiba left Sona and her peerage be for the time being.

**Scene Break**

Cain had his black tattered hooded cloak on as he was maneuvering through the market. His expression was bland without any sight of emotion to be seen, but his eyes were droopy with no sense of direction to them or emotion. With every turn he made, there were new stores and salesmen trying to get you to buy their product. It was the same thing with every other place he has visited in this cursed world.

He realized a while ago that these people who all are descendants from Adam and Eve were all worshiping money above all else. You would flash them a hundred dollars and they would all start running towards it like it was some type of new sale at a market. This little act alone infuriated him from how far humanity has strayed off the path that their ancestors have given to them.

These pesky self-absorbed humans only care about power and money. They were given the greatest gift of all time that God could give them and it was life, but it seems like Gods trust in his greatest creation was just a failed project like his son Lucifer. Everything he has come across and seen was always a tragedy as his hate for the man grew and grew over these millennia.

Cain looked over at one of the stalls and saw a bright red apple. He picked it up and inspected it as it reminded him of his father and mother from eons ago. He clenched onto the apple tightly and caused it to explode all over the place. "Nothing in this world deserves to be happy as only power has taken over this world than what God has envisioned it. You're creation of this world and its people was nothing more than a sorry excuse for failing Lucifer." Cain opened up his hand and the remaining parts of the apple fell to the floor.

He turned to leave the area before someone stopped him. "Hey! Are you gonna pay for that? You can't just leave after smashing one of my apples."

Cain turned around and grabbed his neck. His eyes grew wide as his eyes began to glow a bright red like the sun. "You want your money? I can give you all the damn money in this world for a simple god damn apple! You idiotic humans care so much about money that it confuses me greatly!" Cain was about to reach for his blade, but someone interfered and made him stop what he was doing.

"Here, let me pay for him. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." A nun said as gave him the money.

Cain glanced over to this new women who was here with him and realized it was a nun.

"You didn't have to yell at him, you know? He was just doing his job as you did smash one of his apples without paying for it."

"Who even are you? I didn't ask for your help nun."

"Where are my manners, my name is Asia Argento. But even if you didn't ask for help, it is always the right thing to do to help anyone in need. God will reward those who helps those in need and shows them the kindness that they deserve. No matter who is in trouble, I will always go out of my way to help those who are in need because no one deserves to suffer in this world. God always has a plan." Asia said with a smile, but she couldn't really see the mans face as he had a cloak over him.

Cain scoffed at those words that she was spouting out. "You can't actually believe that stupid horse shit. He gave up on everyone here a long, long, long time ago little nun. No matter what you do or say, it will always go unanswered because you wanna know something? Your prayers and beliefs mean absolutely nothing because no one gives a damn up there. You are just working for a bunch of old white wrinkly men who needs a sorry excuse to be able to touch women and children because that's all there is to it. If you think God will reward you for all the good deeds you have done, then you are further away from the truth." Cain said as he began to walk away from the market.

Asia was utterly caught off guard by his words, she has never met anyone who has lost all of his beliefs. She didn't want to see him like this, so she ran up to him and spoke with him, trying to make him get his belief back. "Don't say such things... God is always watching where ever you go. He is always listening to your problems and requests. If you honestly believe that he has left us, then you are mistaken because look what he has done for us all. He has given us something precious that us humans are never grateful for. Yes... I know that we are struggling to stay alive and the rules that are placed in this country makes things harder, but that shouldn't make us stop believing. When you are in the deepest pit with no way of getting out, he will be there to guide you out of it." Asia said.

Cain clenched his fist in frustration. "How can you be so stupid?"

"If you pray for forgiveness, your sins will be removed."

Cain just stared at her for quite a bit before letting out a big laugh. "Hahahahahaha... You're saying if I just killed someone in cold blood and pray for forgiveness, then my sin of killing that man will be removed?"

Asia was a little hesitant at first, but she responded. "Killing is a big sin, but if you repent and ask for forgiveness, then it will be removed..."

"Okay, little nun. Then I would assume every damn soldier in this world and even the Nazis could remove all their sins with ease by such a thing. Why don't you open your shortsighted eyes and actually see that such things are useless because God left us all a very long time ago. If you honestly believe that a soldier could pray away his sins for killing the enemy who also has a family that the person wants to dearly protect, then you must be blinder than a bat. Killing is a sin and is always responded by death, not some stupid nameless prayer that goes into the wind with every word people spout. I could care less if some human were to die in front of me... It just shows that God doesn't care anymore."

"How can you be like this? People often know that maybe God isn't with them, but they need someone to guide them in the darkest of times... Some people are always alone in life and they need someone to guide them because who else could they trust themselves with their guidance other than God? I don't know why you have such hate for God, but you just can't go around ruining other people's beliefs because of your own hatred for God..." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

Cain never felt so much hatred build up inside of him. She would never understand the pain he has been through and the agony he has seen for as long as he has lived. He wasn't a crazy maniac killer at first, but with every passing moment of not being able to get sick, age, and die led him to go insane over these years. He needed an objective in life to keep him going and it was Gods Sacred Gears that he entrusted to humans.

"Shut the hell up... You don't know what I have been through and what I have endured you stupid worthless believer. I bet those old men love eyeing you because of how pure you are and good looking you are. But let me tell you something _sister. _No man is this world is pure and if you honestly believe that your stupid head priest is good and a kindhearted man, then I can't say how wrong you are because I bet he is always wanting the chance to bring you behind locked doors and rape you until your mind is erased of God and filled with old priest cock." Cain announced out with hatred.

Asia couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "Y-You are a s-sinner. You w-will burn in Hell for all the t-things you said and did in this life. T-There is no helping someone who has lost themselves."

Cain stopped walking and turned towards the nun. "You are right about one thing little nun... I am a sinner... But you have to understand that I'm not an ordinary sinner like the rest of these humans..." Cain began to slowly remove his hood to reveal himself to the nun.

Asia's eyes widened as far as they could after finally getting a good look at the man. "Y-Y-Y-You're h-him! T-T-The guy w-who slaughtered the w-whole town..." Asia was frozen stiff as she couldn't move her legs.

"A survivor of my wrath, how interesting. Tell me something little nun... If I pray right now, would all of my sins be cleansed from me killing all those innocent people in that town? Let me beg for mercy as our great lord will remove all of my sins that I have committed. Can you please pray with me sister, so my sins will be cleansed and I will have a bigger chance of being on Gods good side?" Cain said with a fake empathy expression and tone.

Asia couldn't say anything to him, she didn't know what to say.

"You see... God doesn't give a damn about anyone, let alone a stupid little nun who is desperate and is constantly praying to the man who hasn't answered a single prayer because do you know why little nun? He. Left. Us." Cain grabbed the blade that was tucked in the back of his pants and pulled it out.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile before four new people intruded on his business. "Stop right there, that nun belongs to me." Raynare said as she landed behind them with Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek as she activated a magic barrier around them.

"Just what I was asking for. A few Angel's who abandoned their lord and savior over greed, lust, sex, and power. I couldn't ask more of a fantastic gift in my entire life, so why don't you all move along and let me deal with this little nun before I have to deal with all of you." Cain shoved Asia to the ground before turning around and facing the Fallen Angel's.

"Wait a second... I know you... You were with that maid. What are you doing here?"

Cain didn't say anything to her as his bland expression returned. "Don't tell me that you are also here for her Sacred Gear as well? I have waited so long for her to come to us and you had to get in my of getting that Sacred Gear." Raynare said.

Cain's eyes went wide a tad bit as he focused his attention at the nun. A sinister smile began to appear as his luck was just running out, but this means that the nun was all alone from the very beginning and her stupid believing was just gonna lead her to her own demise from the very beginning. "You know what? I have a proposition to make with you Fallen Angel's that you might not want to turn down." Cain said as he returned his attention back at them with his still sinister smile.

"What do you want?" Mittelt asked.

"What do I want? That's a simple answer... I want God to see that is special toys were wasted on these sorry poor excuse of humans from the very beginning. I want to have every Sacred Gear in this world and show God that he was wrong from the very start. My hate for him will always be something that no other human can relate to because everything he has done infuriates me. So... That's why I want you all to work for me in recovering these Sacred Gears as you could even keep some if you wanted to. If you were to join me, I honestly wouldn't care what you do as long as I call upon you to do a mission for me. I heard that you Fallen have a Devil problem here and I could help you out with this problem if you were to help me out... What do you say?"

They all couldn't tell if he was serious or just delusional. "Look... I don't know if you're being serious, but you alone can't take on these Devil's with whatever strength you have. And collecting Sacred Gears is just impossible for a human such as yourself to accomplish." Raynare said.

"What a shame then..." Cain said as his smile disappeared.

"Indeed, what a shame it is. But since you have seen us, I have to kill you. Don't take this personally, but blame God for guiding you here with this nun." Raynare created a light spear in her hands and threw it, piercing Cain's heart. He was able to feel the burning sensation of the spear before falling over to the ground and letting out his final breath.

"Dohnaseek, fetch the nun and let's get out of here." Raynare ordered him.

Dohnaseek headed over and grabbed the nun by the arm and dragged her over to Raynare's location. They all extended their wings out to head back to their hideout, but the sound of groaning made them stop dead in their tracks as they all slowly turned around slowly to see what this noise was all about. The moment they turned around, they all saw the man that Raynare pierced with her light spear dead straight in his heart was slowly getting up like nothing happened.

Cain stood back up and grabbed the spear that was in his chest. He pulled it out as blood spilled all over the ground. "That hurt like hell... But not even God's Angel's could kill me... I guess my life is meant to walk these cursed plains for eternity then." Cain's wound healed up and was patched without any scarring or bruising.

"H-How is this possible?! I killed you... My spear pierced your heart and you were dead, but how on Earth are you standing back up like nothing has happened?" Raynare was dumbfounded as she couldn't figure out what just happened.

Cain's eyes shifted towards the ground with a small hint of sadness in them. He gripped his blade and quickly appeared in front of Dohnaseek and stabbed him straight in the gut as the blade began to burn his body from the inside like a oven. Cain wanted him to feel excruciating pain, so he dragged his blade upwards to his heart before yanking it out.

Dohnaseek fell to his knees before tipping over with blood gushing out of him. Cain grabbed Mittelt's throat and stabbed her as well in the gut before cutting her stomach open as he dragged the blade horizontally out of her, making her spill out all of her intestines. As he was doing this, his expression remained the same from the very beginning. Kalawarner conjured up a light sword and stabbed him right in stomach, but it didn't do anything to him.

Cain pulled the sword out of him very slowly as the sound of flesh being cut out could be heard. He removed the light sword from him and inspected it a little until he pierced her knee cap. She yelled out in horrifying pain, but Raynare couldn't decide on what to do, how was she suppose to fight this monster if he wouldn't die. She couldn't just run because he would eventually find her and would kill her and all of her hard work of trying to obtain the Sacred Gear that Asia had would all go to ruin.

Asia covered her ears and her eyes looked petrified, but what made it even more embarrassing was that she pissed herself in absolute fear of what he was going to do with her. He walked up to Kalawarner and grabbed the back of her head as he began to pull on her hair before starting to cut into her neck and trying to saw it off with his blade. Eventually, he managed to cut off her head, grabbing it and ripping it off its torso and heading over to Raynare's location before tossing it in front of her like a sack of potatoes.

Raynare desperately tried to kill him again by throwing light spears consecutively at him. All the spears hit him in his leg, arm, chest, and neck. It did slow him down, but he wouldn't fall to the ground dead. Raynare didn't know what to do anymore, she fell on her ass and began to crawl away from him as fast as possible. The fear within her was taking over her, making her movements slower and easy to predict.

Cain pulled out the spears one by one until they were all gone. The wounds all closed up before appearing in front of her with his bland expression. "One of my greatest weapons in my arsenal is to empower fear over my victims until they are nothing more than worthless slave begging for their Masters forgiveness. I have experienced every form of combat, every form of tactic, and every form of intelligence in this world for as long as I lived. Dealing with a little Fallen like you is no problem."

"P-Please spare me... I-I will j-join you. I-I-I-I will help you with a-anything. I will even b-become your slave i-if you desire it." Raynare tried anything to try to stay alive.

Cain crouched down in front of her and pressed his finger to his lips. "Shh-shh-shh... I'm not going to kill you... You have knowledge on how to remove Sacred Gears. You look like you know what you're doing as my first speculation about you was wrong, so I will let you join me..."

"Y-You won't k-kill me?"

"No, no, no... But for defying me, you have to be punished before you can truly work for me." Cain stood up, putting away his blade in its usual place and started to unzip his pants.

Raynare's eyes went wide as she could only stare in horror, she was about to get raped right here and now and there wasn't anyone who could come to help her. Cain grabbed her and threw her on her belly before raising her ass up into the air. Raynare looked up at Asia with only one eye as her hair covered up her other one as the look of horror was displayed on her face. Asia tried her best to start praying to God with all of her might to try and protect her.

Cain removed the thin cloth from Raynare, exposing her womanly parts to him. Asia was able to see Raynare's mouth move as she was trying to mouth something to her, but she couldn't figure it out before Cain pierced Raynare's vagina and began to rape her without giving any rest. Raynare's eyes were dead as she couldn't do anything anymore as her body went limp.

Cain wasn't happy, mad, sad, or angry. He had his casual bland expression even in this moment right now. He couldn't feel anything as this was just an empty stupid sexual release and punishment. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, so he could say something to her. "This is boring me already, it seems like I already broke you before the fun could truly begin and it didn't even last five minutes, so I'm going to finish this quickly and cum inside of you." He said into her ear as he dropped her.

He gave a few more thrusts before finally releasing all of his baby milk inside of her. He pulled out of her, tucking his penis away and zipping up his pants.

Asia looked back over to Cain and saw that he was approaching her, she quickly stood up and tried to get away from him, but her efforts were futile as she tripped and fell on her own piss.

Cain crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "How is your praying coming along? Did you get a answer from our lord and savior? I'm guessing you didn't because let me tell you this again. God left us all a very long time ago and you stupid nuns only worship the priests and popes now in this day and age, but the funniest thing about it is that they don't worship God or his Angel's like what you nuns do. Oh, no, no, no... They conspire with Fallen Angel's like her to get something out of it and you wanna know what that is little nun?"

Asia's tears were streaming crazily as she could only look at the man before her without any words to say or have any type of escape plan.

"Quiet now? I understand all too well. Yea, I was like that when God betrayed me as well and left me to rot like the rest of this damn selfish world. But let me answer my own question for you. You see, those priests only care about getting their next sexual release as Fallen Angel's only care about themselves and what they will get, so they make deals with priests and popes that you work with to only get their next batch of fresh virgin pussy because they also know that God isn't with them." Cain said.

"NOOOOOO! That's not t-true..." Asia didn't want to believe any of his words.

"You know what the funny thing is about all this? Lucifer was right, us humans weren't ready to take the responsibility of this world as we are all flaw and dysfunctional in every right. Look at Adam and Eve, they were kicked out of Heaven because of some fruit that God said to them to not touch like he did to his son who was right all along about humans." Cain stood back up and back handed Asia across the face.

"H-How can y-y-y-you b-b-be so c-c-cruel? G-God is our s-savior and p-protector..."

Cain had enough of this, he grabbed Asia and lifted her up, pinning her against a tree. His eyes glowed the brightest of red as his expression was evil and filled with anger. "GOD IS OUR SAVIOR AND PROTECTOR?! God did nothing good for me because of some stupid sacrifice that he favored my brothers over my own! He left me to rot because of some stupid reason and you people always think that he is always the one helping you with your troubles, but how many times do I have to tell you that he has left us all!" Cain grabbed her hair and pulled her with him.

"AHHHHHH! P-Please stop... W-Why are y-y-you doing t-this?" Asia pleaded.

He ignored ever word she has said as he grabbed Raynare's body and threw her over his shoulder. He conjured up a magic circle below them and teleported back to his new home.

_Visor POV_

She was bored out of her mind as was just sitting home waiting for anyone to return back. She was getting tired of feasting on humans every day, so she needed a new job to do, but as her wishful thinking was playing in her head, a magic circle appeared in front of her like none she has ever seen in her life. The man she met yesterday appeared right in front of her with a nun and a Fallen Angel.

"What's going on? Why do you have a Fallen Angel and a nun here?"

Cain looked at her with the biggest and utmost empty glance she could receive. Something felt odd about him the moment he arrived back home, but she couldn't exactly put her finger to it. "This nun here has a Sacred Gear and we are going to take it." Visor saw him throw her onto the ground right in front of her and and he also threw the Fallen Angel onto the ground.

'Who is he? How can he radiate such a dominate presence?' She thought.

She went over to the Fallen and rested her onto the couch. She tied up the nuns arms and legs before glancing back over at him to see what he was gonna do.

"The Fallen knows how to extract Sacred Gears, so she will be working for me from now on. It took a while to convince her because of her stupid friends and her personality, so I had to break her piece by piece and once I did that, I will begin reshaping her into the way I want her to be. I don't give a damn about her or her stupid life, I will make her into a dog, slave, or even a sex slave if I so desire to. Whatever past life she had is now over because I will make her how I truly picture Fallen Angel's."

"That's good and all, but what do you want me to do? I kinda got tired and the suspense was killing me, so I came here looking for something to do." Visor said.

"I have a task that will require everyone's expertise... We will take the Sacred Gear from her first, but once we do that... Then we're going to kill and gut every... Last... Devil... In this town."


	3. Chapter 3: True Freak

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 3: True Freak**

Asia wiped away her tears from that man's words he said to her. Someone with that amount of hate in their heart couldn't be saved or redeemed from any sin they committed, but his explanation about God abandoning the world with its people wasn't true. She wouldn't believe those words no matter how much she heard it from that sinful man. With him being her captor, she couldn't understand what exactly he wanted from her as she felt her wrists and ankles being tightly squeezed together.

Around her wrists and ankles was a very tight rope that was beginning to stop the circulation of blood in her. She looked around the room to see it was dark, pitch black dark, but there were a couple of candles lit up around the room. The smell of blood was filled in this place like how it was back in that town she was in when giving out prayers and blessings to the young, old, and even the children of that place before that man massacred the whole place in cold blood.

Her eyes landed on the couch where she could see Raynare laying on it. It looked as if she was unconscious, but Asia understood why she would be like that because she was raped right in front of her.

"Look who finally decided to join us? You fell asleep a little, but I guess that's what you would expect if you start losing circulation in both your wrists and ankles." Viser said as she stood over her with an amused look.

"W-Who are you? What do you plan on doing to to me?" Asia asked.

Viser crouched down to her level. She grabbed her chin and began investigating it by moving her head side to side slowly. "Definitely a virgin for sure... I don't even know why he would want to take your special treasure from you since it literally seems worthless as he explained it to me on what you hold. I still can't figure out who in the Hell that man is, so we're going to have to wait for the Fallen bitch to wake up before we can really begin because apparently she is necessary to this plan." Viser explained to her while caressing her cheek with her sharp nails.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to offend any of you..." Asia pleaded, but her expression turned into fear when she saw Viser's sadistic smile.

"In all my life... I have never felt this rush of enjoyment. Seeing that expression on your face makes me want to see what type of expression you would have when I take your chastity away from you." Viser licked her lips as her nails began to drift lower down Asia's body.

"Y-You c-c-c-can't do t-t-t-t-that..."

"Why not? Is it because your saving yourself for God? I don't know whether if I want to puke or just find a strap on and screw you in front of the Bible. At least your holy lord and savior would be watching, and on the plus side, you could be reading a prayer as I plunger myself inside of you."

The sound of boots coming closer to them made Asia feel sick inside as the person coming towards them began to whistle very slowly as every step had a slight pause in between. "Uh, oh... Looks like that sadistic maniac is coming, I think you should be a good girl now if you wish to be left alive, oh, wait... I forgot who I was talking about. He's gonna kill you even if you try pleading for your life." Viser stood up before walking away from her.

That man that Asia felt utmost terrified of stopped at the entrance of the living room with both of his hands in his pockets. Her eyes were shaking uncontrollably from seeing him. He turned to look at her very slowly as his eyes landed on her, but his impassive expression made anyone wonder what he has planned.

His attire changed up as he no longer had the cloak on him, but it was replaced with a jet black high-collar officer coat that was unbuttoned all the way down. He had no undershirt as everyone could see his spartan like abs. He wore his black pants that he kept when he was an officer in the German army during WWII as the ends of his pants were tucked inside of his black knee high combat boots that he also kept when he was in the army. He had black gloves on as well that were slightly visible from where is his hands are.

He looked away from her, and went over to Raynare to wake her up. Without calling her name, he quickly began slapping her across the face to wake her up, but there was no response from his slaps. He decided to punch her in the gut extremely hard, making her eyes pop wide open as she spat out a bunch of saliva.

Raynare began coughing from that punch as it felt like all of her insides just went inside of her throat. She fell off the couch and onto her knees as she tried to get her bearings. Her hand unconsciously grabbed Cain's leg for support, but she quickly remembered what happened after trying to get the nun. She looked around to see where she was, but her mind quickly registered as she felt something in her hand.

Her head began to shift upwards to see the same man who unmercifully raped her who had an impassive expression looking down at her with superiority. Raynare's eyes went wide, and she wanted to rip him apart after what he has done to her. "I'm going to kill you! I will make you die a thousand times over until my rage has settled down!" Raynare stood up to try to attack him.

Cain grabbed her throat without much effort and slammed her against the couch as his face was inches away from hers. "You want to kill me? You already tried you lustful arrogant bitch. But raping you was your punishment for defying me when I simply asked you to join me, but it seems like that lesson wasn't enough and I started with the wrong hole. I should of shoved my cock into this mouth of yours to make you taste those words of yours before spitting them out. You probably would enjoy that because of your clothing that you are wearing, it's screaming for you to be defiled, so how about we just do that." Cain forcefully pushed her away with his hand around her neck as he was reaching for his dick again.

Raynare began to feel fear build up inside of her as she was gonna experience that same feeling she had when he was raping her. She didn't want to disobey him again as she quickly dropped to the floor while grabbing his legs, and begging like a woman desperate for redemption. "I won't ever betray you again, I swear it! Sir, no... Master, I will do your bidding, I will do anything you ask of me... I won't act against you, I'll be a good Angel for you, Master! I promise!" Raynare's mind was beginning to break.

Cain stopped his efforts on grabbing his dick out as he grabbed Raynare's hair, pulling it to make her look at him. His burning red eyes pierced Raynare's as the look of a horrifying monster was hiding behind those eyes of his. "You worthless Fallen bitch, I don't want you to be a good Angel, I want you to be the very Fallen Angel you are the moment you fell from Heaven. You are going to serve me by taking every one of God's toys away that he created and entrusted to the humans." Cain said.

"I'll do anything you ask of me, Master... I will obey your wishes, so please don't pull your cock out, Master..." Raynare begged.

He threw her back onto the ground as he sat down on his chair with his legs resting on the table. Viser couldn't believe to see a Fallen Angel who is stuck up and arrogant be completely at the mercy of this man. It made her begin to question on how he is able to pull off such things, but it also made her realize that if she were to betray him, she would experience something far worse than what that Fallen endured.

"Now... I want you to take the Sacred Gear from that nun over there, and you can keep it as a gift as appreciation for joining under my ranks." Cain ordered.

Raynare looked over at Asia to see her in complete fear. "Y-You're gonna give it to me? There won't be any repercussions?" Raynare asked as she didn't fully know if he was telling the truth or not.

"When I say you can keep it, you can keep it. I have no use for such a useless Sacred Gear. Her stupid prayers to God will never be answered because her stupid blind faith in him blinded her from the real truth. Fallen Angel's like yourself work with Priests that are trying to make a name for themselves in this world. Such stupidity and faith for a man who long abandoned us all doesn't deserve a single damn prayer, so why don't you open up your eyes nun and see what's really going on with your faith to this world. You're being used by those old pieces of shits, so that that they can make money and a decent reputation for themselves in the world, not to serve God in any way." Cain said with a bored tone.

Raynare walked over to Asia and removed the tight rope around her.

"Lady Raynare..." Asia quickly felt her insides start burning up from the intense pain she was feeling. Raynare started to attract the Sacred Gear from Asia.

Cain let out a big sigh as he rested his head on his fist while beginning to think. The screams of Asia filled up the whole house, making Viser a little bit annoyed from the yelling she was letting out, but Cain was calm as he kept on thinking.

"Sir, the neighbors are going to start asking questions, what should we do?" Viser asked.

"Let them ask questions all they want, I couldn't care less about some stupid neighbors asking what's going on in this house. Besides, the people of this neighborhood most likely knew the old couple in this house, so we will have to deal with that problem before we get caught. You can either shut them up forever or you can do whatever you want with them." Cain plainly said.

Viser smiled at his words. "I wouldn't mind starting a slave trade in this town." Viser said as looked down at him to see what he thought on the idea.

His eyes shifted towards her. "Sounds like an excellent idea, but if we want to do something like that, then we are going to need more people to help out with this slave operation. You see... I was thinking along the lines of having the Yakuza join us in this operation of ours. They are a very notorious group in Japan from going to gang violence, drug dealing, weapon exporting, and human trafficking. I know plenty of Yakuza hideouts and all of their little trade secrets, so I will go pay them a visit."

"What would you like me to do then?" Viser asked.

Cain's mouth formed into a small smile. "Go and kidnap every man, women, and child in this whole damn town if you like. Bring them here, and lock them up in the basement. I will go and meet the Yakuza Boss that is running the whole shit show and let them in our little operation. Once we get this done, we need to find a way to deal with those pesky Devil's in that damn school that are most likely trying to find the culprit who massacred that town in the news. I'll let them go on a wild goose chase because while they are chasing only shadows, I will be rising from the shadows."

Viser got her orders as she went out to go and roundup all the people she can.

Raynare finished up her extraction as Asia's lifeless body fell to the floor. Raynare looked at the ring around her finger to see that she got the Twilight Healing from her.

"I did it... I finally did it! I waited a very long time for this, and I finally did it! The Twilight Healing is mine!" Raynare celebrated.

"Are you done celebrating? We have other things we need to do than celebrate." Cain said as he stood up from his seat.

Raynare stopped her little celebration instantly as she turned to look at him. Cain didn't say anything else to her as he left the house, Raynare swallowed her saliva as she began to follow behind him. They wandered into shady part of town where gangs, drug dealers, and other illegal things that go on in this part of town. Raynare didn't want to start a conversation with the man due to fear, but her ears perked up after hearing what he said. "Tell me something, Fallen. Who worked under you or who did you work with?" He asked.

"I and those those Fallen Angel's that you killed were apart of the same group to kill the boy who hasn't awakened his Sacred Gear yet, and to retrieve the nun. We also had Freed and Valper with us that was going around town looking for the Holy Swords and hunting down Devil worshipers. Other than that, Kokabiel was the one bossing us around, but he never showed himself to anyone. There was always some person carrying out his orders to all of us."

Cain began to laugh like a maniac as this was wonderful news to him. Raynare felt her bones rattle from how devastating and cold his laugh was that made all of her fear appear on her face. "Valper Galilei, that fat bastard is still alive and running? This is spectacular news, I wonder if he is still taking children for that ridiculous project of his? This town is just filled with goodies." Cain's sinister smile appeared.

"Do you w-want me to g-go get t-them?" She asked with full of fear in her voice.

"Let them be for now, I have better things to do now than go be with those bastards."

"Master... If you d-don't mind me a-asking, why are you trying to r-recruit h-humans into your g-group? What purpose will t-they even serve for you b-because they d-don't hold powers like me and t-that stray?"

"These humans are the very thing we need that will help me find any of those Sacred Gears that God bestowed onto these humans much faster. I'm looking for outcasts that the world abandoned, so that my empire can rise. Having a bunch of humans like the Yakuza can actually work undetected to any of the supernatural beings in this town. No one will really bat an eye towards a bunch of gang members trading guns and trafficking humans. You see, my Fallen bitch. I want to bring in weapons that can harm Angel's and Devil's alike, so I plan on to have these very humans be my own transportation of weaponry and slavery."

Raynare's eyes widened, she stared at his back as this weird aura around him was making her wonder on who this person really is. But there was one thing she knew that she wouldn't dare to trigger within him, and that is the sleeping monster that is hiding behind those eyes of his.

The both of them reached the port of Kuoh as there was no signs of life anywhere. Cain decided to walk further into the port to see if there was going to be anyone who would confront them. Their backs were facing towards the warehouse as they looked out towards the water. Multiple sounds of feet was coming towards them, making Cain and Raynare turn around to face the group of thugs.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here. Two little birds that decided to come to a place that no one would really come to. You two came to the wrong place at the wrong time, but... I could let you leave if you let us have some fun with that girl of yours. I've never seen such a hot ass babe in my life, so what do you think?" A Yakuza member spoke as he rested a baseball bat over his shoulder while inspecting the chick.

Cain wasn't amused by this whatsoever. "Where is your Boss? I need to speak with him or her, and I believe this might favor for your group more than it will favor me as you all like money and beautiful women. So just go fetch your Boss for me." Cain said coldly.

"Hahahahaha! You hear this guy?! I can't just go fetch the Boss, you have to be high in the ranks if you plan to go meet the Boss. But how about this... If you let me have some fun with that girl of yours, I will gladly put in a good word for you to meet our Boss. How does that sound?"

Cain pushed Raynare towards them as he didn't care about such a puny deal as this. "You want to fuck her? Then fuck her."

Raynare looked at him with her eyes widened as she could painfully see that he wasn't joking. He would throw her under the bus just to make a simple deal. She threw away her life the moment she began begging him to spare her life like a helpless slave. This was practically her punishment for defying him at the start and trying to kill him.

"A-Are you s-serious?" The gang member asked to see if he was joking.

Cain had is impassive expression as he wasn't joking about this. "You said you wanted to have fun with her, so just fuck her so we can get on with our pitiful lives."

The gang members all surrounded her instantly as they removed her clothes that barely consisted of anything. One of them quickly grabbed her tits into his hands and began squeezing the life of them. Two of the members pulled out their dicks and made her drop on her knees to suck them. Her other hand grabbed the other cock to start jacking him off. "Holy fucking shit! Her mouth feels so warm and..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence as she was sucking on his most sensitive spot.

The guy with his cock inside of her mouth began to forcefully move her head as she began to gag. Another one decided to lay down underneath her with his dick positioning towards her entrance before sliding into her. "Holy shit! This pussy feels Heaven made!" He said as he was about to come from how tight and amazing it felt.

Without even having the chance to thrust, he instantly came. "Hey! This can go by much faster if we occupy her other holes." They put her in the doggy style position with one of them being underneath her. Her mouth was quickly filled up with a cock as her pussy and asshole was penetrated at the same time. Her whole body was being stimulated at the very same time by these lustful Yakuza members.

They thrusted with everything they got at pleasurable this felt for them.

Cain sat down on one of the crates while watching this gang bang. Raynare could see past the guy who was face fucking her mouth that Cain was simply just looking down at her with those same eyes, she felt her body quiver as this situation was like back then when he had the same look when he was defiling her, but the guy quickly came inside of her mouth by dumping out all of his cum inside.

"You Fallen Angel's fell from Heaven because of your natural desires for sex, lust, greed, war, and other so called things. With time, I will mold you into the Fallen bitch that you really are." Cain said to himself.

The gang members all came inside of her as well. Removing themselves from her, she spat out the cum from her mouth as she could see that they were all satisfied.

"You wanted to meet the Boss? Follow me, I'll take you to him." The man said as he dressed himself. Cain hopped off the crate to follow him, but he stopped to say something to Raynare.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed. You look like a fucking pig. After this, you can do whatever the Hell you want because I have no further use of you, so feel free to enjoy this time off until I call you again. But I do have to say, you had a much better expression when they were fucking you compared to the time when I was screwing you. Keep this up, and maybe you might even get something even better than Twilight Healing that you have there." He said to her until he left her to go meet up with the Boss.

Raynare felt disgusted that low life humans like these defiled her body like it was nothing. She hated that man for everything he has done to her, but she couldn't do anything against him as her life was in the palm of his hands now. Even if she tried to escape, she wouldn't be able to outrun him because he wouldn't simply just die from any attack. A puppet and a puppet Master was practically their relationship now.

The both of them reached the inside of the warehouse where it was surprisingly clean and very well managed. Multiple guards with sub-machine guns and assault rifles were guarding the lower floor of the warehouse along side the staircase. "I got someone here who wants to meet the Boss, so can you inform him about a visitor?"

The guard radioed up to the guard upstairs and went to go inform the Boss. A minute went by before the guard came back out. He radioed back down and the guards moved out of the way for them. "This is a far as I go." The gang member said to him. Cain walked up the steps until he reached the top, he headed towards the room and opened it up.

Upon walking in, he saw six guards in the room with katana's in their hands and the Boss who was facing towards the door. There was a girl on top of him that was riding on him, but he seemed to be more occupied on the girl than the situation right now. "Ahh... You must be the person that want's to speak with me. What is it that you want? Not a lot of people has the chance to speak with me like you do now."

"Your life is of no use to me, I only came here to make a deal with you."

The Yakuza Boss pushed the girl off of him to actually see what type of business this man has for him. "Acting all tough and calm, you have some guts to even come to this part of town. Who are you?"

"My name isn't important to the likes of you, I'm only here to see if you will all casually work underneath me without resisting."

The whole room busted out into laughter as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You want us to work underneath you? You have guts to say something like, but I don't work for anyone... Especially outsiders. Kill him and dispose of his body." He ordered his guards.

Cain began to reveal a side of him that he tries to keep dormant as his sinister smile along with his eyes that began to glow red. "I love it when they resist, that's what makes this so much more fun." Cain quickly stood up from his chair. He pulled out his blade and quickly threw it at one of the guards, puncturing his gray matter without any effort. He spun around to do a roundhouse kick on one of them, knocking him straight to the floor.

One of them tried to pull off a sneak attack on him, but he moved out of the way and shoved his fingers into the guards eyes to gouge them out. As he was in the middle of gauging his eyes out, one of them swung their sword to try to cut off his head, but Cain ducked down as the sword cut off the guards head off. Blood spurted out like crazy as his head rolled across the room with a trail of blood leaving behind it.

Cain rushed over to his blade to rip it out of the guards head, and he slid towards the one who tried swinging at him. He shoved his blade into him and began to stab him over and over again consecutively without stopping until his hand and blade was painted red in his blood. Cain was brutally massacring the living day lights out this man as he was too occupied on him to not realize a man behind him thrusted his katana right through Cain's back, piercing his heart.

He let go of his blade that was in the guards stomach with thirty stab wounds on him. Cain felt the swords sharpness hit his heart. He turned around to face the man who stabbed him as the guard had a big smile on his lips to see he actually killed him. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Cain began to laugh uncontrollably while he was pulling out the sword out of him.

The wound slowly patched up like it never even happened, completely shocking the whole room at what they saw.

_Raynare POV_

Raynare put her clothes back on after that unforgivable event that happened not too long ago. Heading over to the staircase to go meet up with her Master, she noticed that they blocked the way for her. "What are you doing? I'm with the man that just went up to go meet up with your Boss." She said to them.

Without responding to her, they both opened up their jackets a little to reveal their hand gun to her. Raynare scoffed as she looked at the both of them. "You really wanna do this?" Holding out her hands, two light swords appeared that were quickly thrusted into the two guards. The crew all began to shoot at her, but a magic shield was deflecting all of the bullets coming towards her.

"Impertinent human bastards..." Without much thought, she chucked one of her swords in the center of them before infusing it with magic power and causing it to explode. Most of them all burned up and perished as the others were a good distance from the blast as they all stopped shooting instantaneously the moment they saw her wings.

"Be good little soldiers and wait here. I believe you might be getting a new Boss, so be sure to show him your respect and determination." She said as she turned around to head up the stairs while retracting in her wings.

The moment she walked up the steps, she opened up the door to see blood being flung around the whole room like it was some type of water gun fight. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was witnessing before her, it made her remember the scenario with her Fallen Angel comrades that perished before her. There was blood all over the curtains, floor, walls, and the door. The whole room screamed of death and suffering, but the one thing that was making this whole place more sick than it already was and even more twisted was the plain disturbing smile that would give a baby a heart attack from how twisted it looked.

Raynare never met anyone insanely crazy like him other than Freed, but this crazy she was seeing was whole new breed of what she was used to. It even made her cover her mouth at the foul stench of blood hovering throughout the air. Given the circumstances, she would of been in the same position those men are if she kept pissing him off.

Everything about this man made her want to run away from him as far as possible without looking back, but at the very same time, she couldn't fathom what or who this man really is. Thinking of asking him that question was a boundary that she wouldn't dare step over.

_Normal POV _

"My turn." Cain said as he rushed the man who stabbed him by tackling him to the ground. Cain wanted to make this a piece of art while using his blade to cut open his chest down center lane. All of his organs were all on display for him, but this excruciating pain made him scream at the top of his lounges that could be heard throughout the whole warehouse.

All of the members in the area all heard the scream, but they didn't want to go to interfere as they would be punished for entering the Boss's room without reason even if the sound of screaming could be heard in the room. And to top it off, they didn't even really want to go after seeing what Raynare was.

"Looks like these ribs are in the way of that beating heart of yours, let me help you remove them." He grabbed the guards ribs and pried them open to see his heart. The guard couldn't hold off anymore as his last breath left his lungs, but that didn't stop Cain as he used his blade to slowly pierce the mans heart as his smile was becoming more blissful at the moment.

Raynare saw the look in his eyes as the monster that laid dormant that she saw earlier back was set loose to rip and tear this whole room apart. He moved his head slightly to the right as his eyes came into contact with hers, but that look he was giving her made sweat run down her forehead as her mouth was beginning to quiver from those ice cold disturbing monstrous eyes of his. Raynare didn't even have to think on it as he has lost himself in the pleasure of slaughter and torture.

The last two guards tried to attack him together by swinging high and low, but he kicked away the sword and managed to grab the other one. Without much effort, he delivered a high kick onto the guard that tried attacking him low, making him fall to the ground as Cain's other hand conjugated up a magic circle that appeared dead center in the palm of his hand before unleashing his attack on the one who was still standing, completely eviscerating the guard in front of him from the face of the Earth.

This greatly shocked Raynare even more to see he can even use magic, but the Yakuza Boss was even more devastatingly shocked to see someone survive a fatal blow to the heart, and to use some type of magic to destroy one of his men.

With the guard on the floor, he began to slowly crawl away from him. Cain smiled at his little futile escape as he walked up to him very slowly before stomping down onto his head, and splattering his brains all over the place. With all of the guards dead, he focused his attention onto the Boss now. Slowly walking towards him, he began to wipe the blood against his face, leaving a smudge on his cheek.

Without any resistance, Cain slammed his fist against the desk to see it shatter into many pieces. "W-Wait! I-I'll work for you! W-We..." Cain didn't want to bother listening to what this man has to say as he grabbed the back of his head. He motioned for Raynare to come to him, and her body just began to move on its own as his motion alone made her whole body obey his every command. Even with all of her effort, she couldn't resist him as she walked passed all of the bodies.

He simply glanced over at her with a menacing look, making her create a light spear in her hands. She handed the weapon to him and the next thing he did made her just squint her eyes from how gruesome this scene was to her. He used the spear he received from her and began shoving it down his mouth, going all the way down to his intestines. "Don't struggle too much, this is art we're making." Cain said crazily with excitement in his voice.

The Yakuza Boss began to shake from the burning pain that was inside of him, but he quickly stopped moving entirely as the spear punctured his heart and stomach while it was going down to his intestines. "Master... You just killed the gang... Leader, what do you plan to do now after this?"

Cain rotated his neck slowly to glance over at her as he began looking at her with the most impassive expression ever. "There's nothing more to do than becoming the next successor to rule over the Yakuza, but to also begin our little extravagant game with those Devil's now."

**Scene Break**

Rias was heading over to Sona's room to discuss something with her. On the other side of the door, glass breaking was heard along with angry growls that made Rias wonder what could have caused such a thing to happen in the first place. Rias didn't bother knocking on the door as she just walked in to see Sona gripping a few sheets of paper in her hands extremely tight like she was holding onto dear life with those papers in her hands.

"This bastard is in our town! He is walking in my town without a care in the world! Killing Fallen Angel's in my territory just like his memo with him cutting open bodies and ripping off heads!" Sona was losing her cool as the slaughter of that town was now coming into this one.

Tsubaki couldn't do anything to help out the situation, Sona was always calm and collected with a plan, but now, this was something that couldn't even be explained as this side of Sona was never seen before. "Tsubaki! How could we miss him! Tell me!" Sona wanted to hear at least something to why this man managed to escape before they could arrive on time.

"Sona? What's going on?" Rias asked with concern for her friend.

"Rias?! Good thing that you're here because I have something very urgent to discuss with you."

Rias walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. "Is it about that man who slaughtered the whole town? What's going on that is making you like this?"

Sona slammed her fist against the table, leaving a big dent on the desk. "That bastard is in our town. I'm quite sure that you have felt that weird magical surge of power that happened in the middle of town? Someone put up a magic barrier up to keep away any witnesses from witnessing something gruesome. I quickly went over to go see what was going on, and when I got there, there were Fallen Angel corpses with stab markings on their body. That man who slaughtered that whole town is in this town doing who knows what." Sona worried.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

"Without a doubt, Rias. I already sent Saji, Momo, and Tsubasa to go investigate the town for any unusual activity. The moment they find something, I will be the first to know about it. If he plans to do the same thing that he did in that town, then I will be sure to be the one that stops him before he even get's the chance to do anything." Sona said with determination.

Rias wanted to say something to her, but something in the room that appeared prevented her from saying it. A orange magic circle popped up in the middle of the room with multiple figures standing before them. Rias didn't want to believe it, but the smell in the room just changed as the temperature increased as well. Her expression hardened at the newcomer. "Riser... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your bed with your harem?" Rias asked.

Riser gave a whiff of the air as the smell of the human world was always a disappointment to him. "My dear, Rias... Are you trying to chase me away the moment I arrived here?"

"You know that I have nothing to say to you, so just leave me alone." Rias didn't want to be in the same room as him.

"I'm only here for our marriage. Your family and my family agreed to a marriage between our clan to keep the pure blood line going. I'm starting to get tired of waiting because of your stubbornness. Come on, Rias, why don't you just hurry up and get married with me? We can get this stupid thing out of the way before we can truly begin what our parents really wanted." Riser said as he took a seat in the chair next to her.

Sona didn't want to deal with this situation now as more important matters were more important. "Riser, I respect your clan with the utmost care and admiration, but you being here and asking for marriage is not the place or time for such things. We're trying to deal with a very big problem in our hands, so would you kindly please leave us be before things get out of hand?" Sona asked him as she tried to contain her anger.

Riser let out a chuckle. "Sona Sitri... You are a tough one to please both figuratively and _literally_." Riser said with a smug look.

Sona lost her cool as she wanted to leap forward and bring a world of pain to him. "Riser! If you keep this up, I'm going to have my family involved with your little marriage contract that may break your little marriage. So... I'm gonna ask again for you to leave..."

_Grayfia POV_

He shook his head in disappointment. He was about to leave before the doors behind them opened up to reveal a stunning absolute beauty that he has never seen in his life. "Great Lucifer himself... How is such an amazing women like her even apart of the human world?" Riser asked himself.

Grayfia looked around the room to see three very important people in the room. She knew who exactly the man before her was as he was apart of the Phenex clan that was pretty well known in the Underworld. His appearance alone made her want to kill him brutally for just gazing at her body lustfully. If he knew that she was the maid that served the original Lucifer and is the wife of Cain, he would be groveling before her feet like a helpless dog without its Master.

For a good portion of her life when she was serving Lucifer, she has grown and learned a lot from him, though Lucifer was always arrogant and acted like a child sometimes when she was with him. When his child like demeanor resided and he became more serious, he was the most feared and ruthless person that made her to never look into his eyes when he was serious. Lucifer's eyes were exactly like Cain's as they both held hatred for same man who ruined their lives that could bring the strongest of men to their knees with their monstrous eyes.

Seeing Riser's eyes with lust and power within them was nothing compared to the two of them. She wanted to make her husband happy in any way possible, but no matter how hard she tried, he would always look down on her. Her obligation to serving Cain was sealed long, long, long ago that she couldn't just easily break. Having Riser stand before her could probably be useful for her husband as he was the arrogant and possessive type. With little torture, his mind could easily break.

He's the type to easily shift sides with a simple deal. Whether it be women to weapons, his lust for the two would greatly be a great weakness to exploit in the near future if need be. "Rias and Sona, I was looking every for the two of you. I wanted to discuss something with you." She said.

Riser was beginning to drool from how spectacular she was. Grayfia ignored his gaze as she needed to talk with the two of them.

Rias and Sona both stood in front of her, Grayfia could see the looks in their eyes. They were trying to read her as best as possible, but no matter how much they tried to figure her out, she always found a way to make them lose their suspicion about her. "Have you seen, Issei? He hasn't attended class for the whole day, and I'm beginning to think he's skipping class because of my remark that I said to the whole class."

"Remark?" Rias asked.

Grayfia hated all the students in her class as they all didn't pay attention or were just focusing on her ass or her tits the whole time than the lesson. These Devil's that run this school and its students were going to suffer at the end of the day

Rias wanted to drift her off the path from Issei as she couldn't trust her, so she lied to her. "No, we haven't seen him at all today." Rias said as she didn't want the risk of a possible member to her peerage be snatched or killed because of her.

Grayfia kept a straight face the whole time, but without much thought, she managed to see that they were lying as they were trying to hide the boy from her. "I see... Tell me if you do see him." Grayfia said as she turned to leave the area.

Riser decided to block the door as he didn't want a beauty like her to escape even if she is human. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't fully introduced ourselves. My name is Riser Phenex, and I do must say that you are one of the most finest and gorgeous woman I have seen." Riser introduced himself.

She walked passed him without saying much to him, Opening up the door and walking out as Riser saw that he was ignoring her. He quickly knew that she was one of those hard to catch type of girls. "Why are you leaving? You haven't introduced yourself yet, so at least tell me your name before you leave me."

Without even glancing over to him, she let his words go right over her like he never even said anything to her. His lust for her was clearly seen from many miles away, a child wouldn't miss it either at how much he was trying to pursue her. Grayfia needed to leave this place before doing something that would cause a big commotion with the Devil's that would most likely hinder Cain's plans.

_Normal POV_

Everyone saw her leave the room as Rias was glad that she didn't press too many questions onto her. Dealing with her and Riser at the same time would lead her to blurt something out that she wouldn't want anyone to hear. Riser cooperated with Sona and decided to leave as Rias's marriage was coming up here shortly. He blew Rias a kiss before leaving with his peerage.

Rias felt disgusted after his little gesture.

"About time that spoiled brat left." Sona said.

"Now, back onto the topic at hand. Do you need my help? I will offer any help possible if you need it, Sona. You've been hunting this guy not even for a week and you look as if you have drained all of your energy trying to look for this man. The things that man did to all those innocent people was brutal and disturbing that made everyone question on how someone or some group managed to slaughter a whole town without anyone recognizing what happened over there until recently." Rias commented.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, but what is bothering me the most isn't that, it's the fact that he's _here. _How do you even begin to process what that maniac might do while he's here. This is the worst thing possible because our enemy most likely knows everything about us, but we don't know a single thing about him like his powers, skills, backings, influence, class, and even his race. The description that nun gave us sounded like he was human, but how can we be so sure that he really is human?"

"Sona, you're beginning to show a side to you that I even haven't seen in such a very, very long time. That's fear that you are showing right now and it seems the enemy wanted to put fear into us. He probably knew that we were Devil's from the start and he wanted to introduce himself to us by showing us what he's done." Rias said.

"How can that even be? If you're saying that this was just his way of saying hello, then that makes you differ the question on how he says goodbye." Sona wondered.

Rias began biting her thumb in worry as she possibly figured out that he's been a step or two ahead of them. "He's playing us then... He want's us to make a move that would leave us open to a possible attack. I don't know how, but this feeling in my gut is telling me that we need to respond with a different approach than whatever you have planned, Sona." Rias suggested.

"Rias... This is like chess. Our King is surrounded on all sides as he could easily trap us with any move we respond with, so what type of approach are you even thinking of? I have my peerage out looking out for any type of strange activity that may be related to him any possible way, but do please tell me what you are thinking of?" Sona had to ask.

Rias began to lay out the chart for her. "Here me out. If you and me are the Kings that run this town, then that means he's also a King that is trying to slay the Kings on the battlefield. The King represents the people as you well know that a King is nothing without its people and supporters, but there is always someone who stays by the King to support them in any way possible letting it be from governing, feeding, supporting, and even comforting the King in any possible way. That person would be the Queen, right?"

Sona cocked a brow. "Are you telling me that man has a Queen of his own that is supporting him?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but that's my guess, but do you honestly think anyone would attack us alone without any help? If I were to say, he wouldn't just go in alone and attack us without having his identity exposed. This person you are hunting must have someone or a group working under him to find out our weaknesses and strengths. He's observing from a far while he plans his next attack for his supporter or supporters." Rias explained.

"Let me guess, you believe the new teacher is tied in with him?" Sona asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, so that's why I have Koneko tailing her to see who she interacts with and what she does throughout the day."

With all this worrying over one man, Sona couldn't exactly figure out on how they could at least get the upper hand in some possible way.

Something clicked inside of Rias. "Don't you think it's oddly suspicious that someone who slaughtered a whole town is avoiding us? He could of done the same thing to this town, but why not? Is he afraid of us or is he wanting to get the lay out of the field and its players before making a big move against us? Preparing an army takes over a thousand days, but deploying them only takes one."

Sona tapped the desk as she understood where Rias was going. "Getting a layout of the field will slow him down if that is what he's doing, so let us show him some of our cards that would slow down his plans even more." Sona said.

"What do you have in mind?"

Sona's lips formed into a small smile. "If we are fighting our enemy blind, then we need to use some type of intelligence to at least understand what type of necessary precautions we need to use against an invisible enemy, so I was thinking along the lines of using those who worship Devil's like the ones we have contracts with that are human could easily gather intel on our enemy and no one else would about their existence and their loyalty to us. With them going around collecting data and all types of information, we would be able to have the upper hand."

Rias stood up from her chair with a smile. "Well thought out, Sona. You continue with your hunt, I will keep my eyes on that new teacher for the time being." Rias left the room.

Sona turned to look out the window as a reflection of herself on the window was visible. "Tsubaki... Can you also investigate into that new teacher of ours that just transferred here? There is something off about her that I can't exactly put my finger to it."

"As you wish, Sona."

**Scene Break**

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda wanted to hang out after school, so they where heading over to Matsuda's house to go see the porn magazine he got that was limited edition. He was spouting on and on about it for countless hours, so they all gave in and decided to go over to his house. Along the way, they came across a woman who was holding a basket in her hands that were giving away pamphlets.

Matsuda and Motohama walked passed her as Issei was going to do same until she got right in front of him. "Please take one for good luck." She said.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy at the moment." He was gonna leave he be, but she got in front of him again.

She opened up her blouse a little to try to persuade him, causing Issei to look around to see if anyone else saw what he was seeing. "H-H-Hey! What a-are you doing?" He asked her.

"Can you please take one?" She asked.

"Alright, alright..." Issei grabbed a pamphlet and stuffed it into his pocket before leaving her. He looked down at it to see some weird looking circle on it with some crazy design in the center of it. If he didn't know any better it looked like it was some type of invitation to some expensive royal party or something. Issei turned around to look at her to only see that she was no longer there.

He looked around for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere wherever he looked. "Yo, Issei! What are you doing back there!" Matsuda screamed out.

Issei turned back around and caught up with his friends. "Did you guys see where that girl with the basket went?" He asked them.

"Girl with the basket? What are you talking about? We didn't see any girl with a basket." Motohama said.

"You guys are joking, right? We literally just walked passed a girl that was handing out pamphlets."

"Bro... Are you okay? You look like you're losing it. We're telling you the truth, we didn't see anyone with anything." Motohama said.

Issei gripped the side of his head to see if he was really losing it or something, but nothing happened. Questions started to pop into his head on how a girl that was in their line of sight that could be seen by anyone was not seen by his two friends. They even walked passed her and they are telling him that they didn't see anyone of the sort who was passing out pamphlets. He was beginning to think that this was some type of dream or prank of some kind.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you. I need to do something first." He said to them.

"Whatever you say man." Matsuda said as Motohama and him both left his view.

Issei sat down on one of the empty benches in the park to get a hold of himself. There were families, elderly, and even couples walking around the park he was in. Ever since he got asked by that girl on the bridge to go on a date with him, he's been really hyped for it until she ditched him and never contacted him again. The whole time she was playing around with him and his feelings as he was extremely happy and hyped to see a girl would take interest in him.

After not having any form of contact with her, he lost his hope in trying to find a girlfriend after what happened to him. But now, his hopes of finding someone that he could actually trust was gonna be a very hard thing for him. Jealousy began filling his heart up from how happy all these couples are with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

His effort in trying to find someone to love him became the end when he began to realize every women is wanting good looks, money, and even a good background. Resorting to perversion was his escape from the world and its stupid problems. Issei glared at the couples that were so happy with each other like everything in the world didn't bother them one bit.

"Look at them, so sweet and caring for each other like they are the only ones in this world. With all of their happiness and joy, It makes me beg the question on what would happen when their lives are in danger? Would one back stab the other one to save their own worthless life or would they stay together and protect each other?" A women said to him as she sat down beside him.

Issei's eyes widened from how stunning this girl was. "W-What are you talking about? Who even are you?"

She rotated her head over to him. "That look on your face shows a lot. You're being jealous because you can't have what they have, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes are showing me the answer."

Issei gripped his fists in anger. "Why do I have to suffer? This is all God's fault! It's always the pretty boys that they are looking for, the rich ones that could keep them all nice and cozy for the rest of their lives while they sap the money from their partner. Always the ones who have a very great background that brings in all these girls all over the place, but us useless low-class beings who are struggling to make a living to have a bright future ahead of themselves can't find anyone for themselves. No wonder why all these people are resorting to porn and other things to keep their minds off problems like that." Issei complained.

She smiled brightly at his words. "Ohhhhhh... God's fault? I don't know why there is this hate for the big man all of a sudden, but I know someone who would outrank your hate for the man just by saying God in front of him. These foolish people are all using each other to get what the other wants. Either it be money, fame, prestige, pussy, dick, or whatever it be. That's how this world works school boy as the elite of this world rule many things while the rest of society like yourself are left to suffer."

"I'm sick of it... I'll be leaving first." He said, but what was stopped by her next words.

"But I do must say... Why don't you come with me and I can help you with your little lady problem?" She tried to persuade him by squeezing her tits together to tempt him even better.

Issei felt a rush of blood reach his cheeks. "I don't even know y-you..."

"How do you think all these couples got together? They didn't know each other at first."

He wanted to say something to her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the outskirts of the town. They were far from the school and from any prying eyes as no one would really be able to hear you if you were to scream from how empty and dead this place looked. "Where are we going? And why haven't we seen any other people walking by?"

Without facing his direction, she was looking in front of her with him following behind her as her pupils constricted that matched her most ominous smile. "We're going to my home, I can introduce you to some of my friends if you're that desperate." She said with that smile.

"R-Really? But why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You could say that God had a hand in this encounter. I'm just helping out someone who really needs it more than anyone. Besides, they must be waiting back home for my return, so I hope they haven't caused any trouble while I was gone..."

Issei felt a little joy spark in him as he was given a chance to finally try to get a girlfriend.

"We're finally here..." She said as she pulled him up by her side before opening the door. Pushing him gently to enter the house with her following right behind him before closing the doors behind them. The moment Issei stepped inside of the house he puked all over the floor from the horrifying stench that was hitting his nose. Issei's body felt extremely weak from the stench, causing him to drop to the floor to stabilize himself.

"I thought you would like the smell? I put in all the effort to make this house smell really good, but it seems like you hate it. Why don't I light up the room a little." She flicked on the lights of the house to see multiple trails of blood going across the whole floor along with puddles of blood as well in certain areas of the place. In the corner of his eye, he saw a girl against the wall that was lifeless.

"W-W-W-W-What i-i-i-is this?"

She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him next to the dead nun. Issei freaked out uncontrollably as he was next to a dead body as the sound of crying in the house was coming from one of the rooms. "Well would you look at that... It seems like my friends got pretty impatient from waiting all this time. Don't worry about that, Issei... You haven't the foggiest idea of where and who's house you are in right now, so I will try my best to be a very good host while _he's _gone for the time being." She went over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of water.

She threw it at him. She couldn't exactly kill him as that man needed him for something, so she needed him to be conscious when he comes back.

"W-W-Who a-a-a-are you?"

The doors to the house opened up as Cain, Raynare, and a couple of Yakuza gang members entered the house. The gang members covered their noses from how bad the stench was in this house as both Cain and Raynare were both not affected by the smell.

Issei's eyes landed on the man with the officer coat to see he had blood on his coat, pants, boots, and even on his face. "Sir, I brought you a Sacred Gear user who hasn't unlocked it yet. Also, I have gathered the towns people in our vicinity for you as well for you to enjoy, Sir."

Issei looked passed the man to see that girl who asked him out on a date to be here of all places. His heart skipped a few beats when Raynare looked right at him. Her expression didn't fluctuate in any way as she looked down at him. Cain walked passed Viser with Raynare and the Yakuza right behind him until they reached the basement door before Cain began opening the door.

They all walked down the steps to see a good portion of people here ranging from elderly, women, men, and children. Cain glanced around the room to see how valuable these slaves were to him. Raynare saw the look in his eyes that made her wonder what type of past did he have to have that terrifying look in his eyes.

"Kill the old as they would only slow us down, then kill the children because they would only give us away from their constant crying and screaming. Use the women to please yourselves to your hearts extent, but be sure to sell them afterwards when your done fucking them because we can't have in the same place for too long. As for the men... I couldn't care less what you do to them." Cain said to them as he turned around to leave the place.

"B-B-Boss... I don't think... Killing chi-" Cain smashed gang members back against the wall.

The gang member instantly pissed himself from the expression he was seeing on him. "I am the new Boss of the Yakuza, so whenever you fail to do an assignment I given you, I don't want you to cut your fingers off if you fail, I want you to cut out your own damn heart when you fail. Killing these children shouldn't be too hard for you, shouldn't it? Do your damn job that I given you and remove them. They say children are our future, but I say children are the cause of this worlds humiliation and destruction." Cain said before leaving him.

The other Yakuza men didn't want to disobey him as they all did as they were instructed and rounded up all the children from the group. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY CHILD!" A mother yelled out as she tried to hold onto her.

"You fucking whore!" The Yakuza member hit the mother across the face with the butt of his gun before taking the child away from her.

Raynare followed Cain as the Yakuza was left to do what they were instructed to do. The families began to scream and cry to see them be taken away. After going around and taking all the children, they all put them together before loading up their sub-machine guns and assault rifles. "Don't you fucking hesitate now, you bastards! Shoot, damn it! SHOOT!" One of them yelled out as they all began unloading their ammunition. The horrifying sounds of machine guns was filling up the room along with cries and screams that came from the women and men.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS! YOU WILL ALL ROT IN HELL!" A mother yelled out to them.

"Someone shut that bitch up!" The Captain of the group ordered to them as they began to the same to the elderly before separating the women and the men.

Cain and Raynare entered the living room to see Issei with his hands on his ears after hearing the sounds of children screaming and machine guns going off. "Sir, while you were busy in the basement, I thoroughly searched him and found these on his person." Viser said, giving him a small pamphlet and his phone.

"How very interesting, you have a summoning on you that a Devil gave you. This makes things so much more fun, but I wonder who it is?"

"You're a monster! You just killed innocent people and children that did nothing to you! You're not human, no... You're a beast! A snake that is a plague in this world!" Issei yelled out as his whole body was shaking.

Cain decided to rotate the chair around to face Issei before sitting down. He turned on Issei's phone to scroll around to see what he has on it, but as he was looking through his phone to find anything interesting on it, a picture of him and his parents popped up on his gallery that made Cain rotate his phone to face Issei. "You say that I'm a monster? I wonder just how much of a monster am I? A lovely father and mother you have here, so what if I were to murder your father right in front of you and then sell your mother off to the Yakuza or even to a whore house? Who knows what they would do to her, maybe you might even get a sibling from a father that not even she would know."

Issei decided to take action and rush him, but Raynare threw a spear right through his knee cap that made him fall right in front of him. "Viser, go and get his lovely parents for me. I have to introduce myself to the lovely couple to show my appreciation for their son. And you, you pathetic boy. Call for that Devil to come here, summon them here."

"As you command, my Lord." Viser left the house to go hunt down Issei's parents.

"Don't you fucking touch them! You hear me! Don't you fucking touch my parents you monster! Although I'm not a believer like my parents, but God will make you rot in Hell for what you have done!" Issei retaliated.

Raynare felt something very off about this whole situation. She looked over at Cain to see his eyes were beaming red as veins appeared on his face.

Cain stood up from his seat and smashed his foot down on Issei's leg to shatter every bone there was in it. He soon grabbed his other foot and twisted it like a corkscrew, but he didn't want to stop their, he slammed his fist right in Issei's gut with so much force that his shit came out along with some of his stomach acid that came out out of his mouth. Cain got on top of him before laying down a flurry of punches right on his face that broke his nose and busted almost all of his teeth.

"You want to see how much God cares about this situation? Let me show you how much he cares!"

He stopped punching him as his hand reached around to grab his blade. Yanking it out, he slammed the blade right through his cheek and came out the other end. Issei was blacking out as this was going to be the end of him, but the thought of seeing his father die and his mother be raped was something he could never dream of happening to them even if it killed him. He needed to find a way to stop this man before crosses that line.

His mind drifted over towards Rias when he saw her for the first time in his life. Such a beautiful and mysterious girl that made his heart flutter every time as the thought of her popped into his head. The thought of seeing her just once more had him holding onto dear life for as long as possible as he wanted to just see her for the very last time. The pamphlet lit up brightly before disappearing.

A red magic circle appeared in the room as the woman he was thinking of was standing right behind him. Rias looked around to see she was in a house, but she quickly noticed that there were other people who were also in this house. Rias looked at the man who was ripping Issei apart to see him look up at her with the most terrifying look she could see in her entire life. It was the look of a primal beast in his eyes as the blood on him was bringing out his eyes even more.

Cain pulled out the blade out of Issei's cheek. He stood up and began walking towards her.

Rias instantly noticed that his eyes were red, and he had long jet black hair just like how Sona explained to her. "Your him... The man Sona is looking for..." Rias said.

Cain grabbed her throat and threw her across the room. Her body came in contact with the wall as Raynare just watched this whole thing go down. Rias recovered from the surprise attack and saw a Fallen Angel standing in the same house as them. "Fallen Angel? You're working with him?" Rias asked as she tried to attack he.

Cain jumped across the room and grabbed his own custom handcuffs that he made over the years and slapped them on Rias's wrists. Rias raised her hand up to blast him away from her, but nothing would come out. She tried again, but once again, nothing came out. "What did you do to me?! Why can't I use my magic power?!" Rias yelled out.

"Those handcuffs are specifically made for any supernatural being. It locks away your magical ability and it practically makes you completely human without any magical ability. No magic, wings, or distress signals that would bring any of your friends here. But to explain to you in other terms, it means that you're my bitch." Cain explained to her.

Raynare headed over to her and dragged her over to Issei and the dead nuns body. "Rias Gremory, I waited a very long time for you to be at the end of my feet." Raynare said.

"Rias Gremory? You're brother is Sirzechs Gremory? Or should I say Sirzechs Lucifer?" Cain asked.

"That's right! If you don't let me go, then you will suffer at the hands of my brother! You will be stopped no matter what you do you can't escape the wrath of my brother and the other Satans!"

The room fell silent after she said that. Not long after, it was filled with maniacal laughter that made Raynare, Rias, and even Issei to look over at him to see what was so funny about what she just said. "Excellent, excellent, absolutely excellent... That practically means if you are here with me, then your brother wouldn't know where you are and hearing that you're the sister of a Satan, I could control your family with you under my thumb. This is just marvelous. Not only do I have a Gremory in my pocket to exploit your brother and family around, but that also means I can do whatever the Hell I want with you and no one will know about it. I'm going to enjoy breaking you piece by piece until I know everything about all of the Sacred Gears in this town, and to see you beg for mercy." Cain walked up to her and grabbed her chin.

"W-What are you talking about? Are you insane?! You're still willing to harm me even after hearing who my brother is? Why did you kill all those people? Why are you killing innocent people? What are you aiming for?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My endless suffering, my unyielding rage, my few emotions, my endless fuel for blood are things that drive me you Gremory whore! So why am I doing all this? It's because I enjoy seeing every weak and desperate humans expressions when I gut them like pigs, but most of all, I want to destroy and burn every one of God's little toys until I finally catch up to the old man. And the first thing I want right now is to use you to my advantage to the very last drop. The endless tormenting that you wish you could escape won't come to fruition as I will rape, break, drain, torture, beat, destroy, and shape you into something that not even your family will even recognize when I'm done with you." Cain explained to her as his disturbing smile that went across his whole face was right in Rias's face point blank.

Her eyes widened after hearing what he just said. Thinking back, she realized that she was wrong about everything when explaining to Sona. He wasn't getting a layout of the field or was being scared of them. Rias found out that he was setting up a trap for the both of them from the very beginning.

"In the mean time you Fallen whore, you can have some fun with her until I get everything ready, but before that, heal that boy up. I need him to be alive, so he can witness when I kill his father right in front of him and have him watch his mother be fucked by forty men and then be sent off to a whore house." He ordered her as he stepped away from Rias.

"As you wish, Master." Raynare obliged.

Something clicked inside of Cain as he turned to look down at Rias "I nearly forgot, I completely forgot to show you my manners... Rias Gremory. I welcome you to my humble little home. I do hope we can get to know each other much, much better..."


	4. Chapter 4: Sinful Callings

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 4: Sinful Callings **

Rias woke up to the comforting feeling of a soft and relaxing bed. Her eyes were trying to process as the blurriness in her eyes was still blocking her full and clear vision. She blinked a few times to fix the problem while the sounds of footsteps outside of the room was heard. There was a ceiling fan above her spinning very slowly as she looked left and right to see where she was at.

Her eyes spotted a boarded up window with wooden planks covering the whole window up from any sunlight. The stench of sweat, blood, and other nasty smells she couldn't exactly figure out clogged up her nose, making her want to puke out her guts from how bad it was.

She decided to sit up, but as she sat up, she saw stains of blood plastered on the walls around her. The sound of flies flying around the room was loud and annoying for the redhead.

Rias tried to get off the bed, but chains restricted her movement as she quickly noticed that her hands were cuffed along with her leg that was chained up to the radiator. Her magic power was restricted with the cuffs around her hands.

"What's goin' on here?" She said while trying to remove the chain around her.

The door opened up to reveal Raynare walking into the room with a tray in her hands. "Did you sleep well, Princess? I hope you did because my employer has some nasty business he needs to do with you. I brought you food, so you can be at full strength when he deals with you, Rias Gremory. Oh, wait... I meant, you Gremory, whore." Raynare said as she set the tray down on the table stand next to the bed.

"Tell me something. You like working for a psychopath or something? Do you all follow his command because he's some Cadre Fallen?" Rias asked as her expression was that of disgust and hate.

"He's not a Fallen Angel of my account. To be honest with you, I don't know what he is." Raynare said as she left the room.

The moment she left, Rias flung the tray of food across the room in anger as she screamed out. "Whoever you are, I will kill you! Do you hear me?! You won't live for long!" Rias yelled with all her might.

Gunfire was filling the whole house as the sound of people were being executed in the basement and the sounds of women were screaming for help made Rias listen carefully at what was going on.

Her focus was interrupted when the door opened up again as the man who she met not long ago entered the room. He shut the door behind him and twisted the chair around towards him before sitting down and resting his arms on top of the chair. "Rias Gremory... Out of all the people I was expecting to meet before you, I wouldn't have ever imagined meeting you so early." Cain said as he gave her a small smirk.

Rias felt a massively cold chill go down her spine from being in his presence. It was like all the air was sucked up the moment he entered the room. "Who are you? What are you?" She asked.

"Ah, of course, the usual million-year-old question that everyone asks me before they suffer and end up dead. I'm no one special as knowing me would be pointless." He said.

"I don't think so, you seem to be popular for the little stunt you did in that town. Sona is looking for you, you know? No matter how far you run, she will find you because what you did in that town was disgusting and messed up. It was..."

"Genocide?" He finished for her.

Rias just stared at him as she wouldn't agree with him.

"She can look all she wants, I just don't care about the rules that are placed on this Earth as humans have made and tarnished their laws for centuries and ended up on a pattern of an endless cycle of war and greed who haven't yet figured their own rules as they break them themselves. It's nothing more than a rerun, of a rerun, of a rerun." Cain said.

"You can't just go around killing off entire towns because you don't care about rules. Everything has rules and regulations because, without them, the entire world would pummel into chaos and destruction. You're sick, delusional, a freak to nature. I can just clearly see it, smell it, and hear it. You enjoy killing and breaking rules of any kind, and for what? Money? Power? Greed?"

Cain smiled at how smart she was at reading people. "You're nothing more than a little girl who hasn't still left her shell. You think you truly have seen the monsters of this world, but you haven't. You think a stray or two are evil or even abominations, but the things you hunt are nothing more than pawns because there are much nastier monsters out there, Princess."

"Oh, yea? What makes you think that? You're probably a stray as well that has aligned himself with a Fallen and another stray. You think you're above everyone, but that line of thinking is for those who are on a high horse like yourself." Rias said as she couldn't be in the presence of people like him.

Cain chuckled at her words at how defiant she was getting. "Let me tell you something that I only told two people in my entire life," Cain said as he reached down and picked up an apple that was on the tray of food that Rias threw to the floor.

"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say as monsters yourself are nothing more than pretentious bastards. Sona and my peerage will be looking for me if I don't report back soon. I would let me go before things end up more bad for you than it already is."

"Are you talking about, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, and Koneko Toujou? Don't worry about them, I know all about their little dirty secrets that they buried deep down in them. But if I were to truly say who's secret I like the most, it would have to be Kiba's. That boy's childhood was cruel and messed up as he saw his friends die for a simple Holy Sword." Cain said to her as he pulled out his blade.

Rias's eyes flew straight up from him knowing something that private as this was the secret she and those in her peerage knew about. "H-How do you know that?" She asked.

"I know a lot about this world and many, many, many people in it. I've trained killers, psychopaths, serial killers, Fallen Angel's, and armies. You think you are important because you are apart of some clan and your brother is a Satan? You're nothing more than a small piece to a puzzle that is only apart of a smaller branch of a much larger puzzle, my dear." He said as he cut the apple in half with his blade before putting it away.

"I'm not your, dear. Do you get off at things like this? You don't have to be like this." She tried to plead with him.

"But I do have to be like this, Princess. I told you before that I will shape you into a different person entirely that not even your family will recognize you."

Rias clenched up her fists. "Then why are you talking to me? Aren't you going to those things to me?"

"Before I break your spirit and mind, I'm going to take everything important from you. You will become nothing more than a little broken up doll when I'm done with you."

"You beast! You are a plague to this world and your filthy followers as well. You murderer, maniac, genocidal freak!" Rias screamed at him.

"You're right... I am a murderer, The Father of Murder." Cain stood up and walked over to Rias. He grabbed her chin and opened her mouth wide before shoving one half of the apple he cut into her mouth. "Be sure to chew, Princess. Although, you have a very tempting body as I could do things that you couldn't even fathom as my mind is filled with unimaginable things that you couldn't even begin to get a grasp of."

Cain began to unbutton her shirt before tearing it off her and leaving her only with her bra. Rias managed to hit him across the face with her clenched up fists before spitting the apple straight at him.

Cain touched his lip with his thumb and saw there was blood. He turned to look at her as his eyes were directly looking into hers. Rias saw the wound on his lip patch up like nothing happened as his smile became disturbing.

"What are you?" She asked again.

"You already answered your question, Princess. I'm a freak. A genocidal freak. A murderer. Don't worry... I'm going to make your life a living Hell." Cain backhanded her across her whole face. He grabbed her hair and yanked it like a saddle on a horse.

He tore off her skirt as she was left in her lingerie. "Don't you grow tired of this world along with its people? Or even the supernatural world that fights over control of land, or even tries to get a hold of power for themselves to use against others?"

"Is that what you want? Control over everyone?" Rias asked as she was in pain along with embarrassment.

"Control? I only want one thing in life, my dear... I want God to see just how much his toys he entrusted to his favorite creation are nothing more than broken little dolls that don't know anything than money, power, and sex. I'm going to show him just how useless and weak his creation is to the point where he realizes his mistake." Cain said while saying this into her ear.

A tear was on the edge of Rias's eye as the fear was kicking into her.

He let go of her and went back to his seat. "I haven't heard much about your family as they were only a small little clan in their corner until the drastic events of the Satans that were replaced by the current ones. Your family grew in power and prestige along with Sona Sitri's family. But now, things have changed as you have something I need."

Rias just stayed quiet before there was a knock at the door. The door opened up and Grayfia entered the room as Rias's eyes locked onto her. "Y-Y-You work for him?" Rias asked in shock.

Grayfia bowed to Cain before focusing her attention on Rias. "Rias Gremory, I see that you have entered a den that you weren't supposed to enter."

"What are you all doing here in Kuoh?" Rias asked as she tried to get an answer from anyone.

Grayfia ignored her and focused on her husband. "Sire, the documents that you have requested. Also, I found a candidate that could prove very helpful as they hold a very sacred item and they are the only family who makes it." She said as she handed over the portfolio.

Cain took the portfolio from her as he motioned for her to come closer. She positioned her mouth right by his ear and began to whisper to him about the unique things she encountered.

Cain looked over at her with a very amused look as a very interesting idea popped into his head of his. "What are the chances of that? I want you to go and set up a meeting with him as I have a very, _very _wonderful proposition for him that he couldn't possibly turn down." He said as Grayfia turned to leave.

"What are you doing? What are you planning!"

"Rias Gremory, I just found out how to truly break your spirit and mind as you detest the idea of someone you hate touching that body of yours. That is why I'm not going to have fun with that marvelous body of yours, so instead, I will have someone else do it for me as I love watching people suffer and cry out for help when they know no one will be able to help them." Cain explained it to her.

He turned to leave as Rias cried out to him to free her, but he ignored her request and left the room.

_Issei's POV_

Issei wounds were healed up from Raynare's Sacred Gear she got from the nun as a gift from Cain. He never could have believed that his life would turn out like this. The sense of hope or any type of rescue was impossible with the number of guards and the serpent who was the head of this whole operation.

The sound of a door opening and closing made him look up to see the serpent who has lied and manipulated just to ruin his whole life. Issei's eyes were empty as he couldn't react to the sight of him. He inspected the area around him and noticed at least two guards at the door and Raynare on the couch reading some magazine.

There was no possible chance of escape. Sounds of screaming and slaughter infested his mind as it was breaking him apart piece by piece. Children, men, and women were all dying and no one knew a thing about it. "You bastard! You are going to die from what you are doing! Killing innocents because you enjoy, it shows what type of sick bastard you are." Issei said with an exhausted voice.

Cain grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked over to Issei. "You thirsty?" He asked.

"I'm not g-"

Cain poured all of the water right in front of him until the bottle was empty. "Sorry, we ran out of water."

'You damn bastard.' He said inside of his head as he gave him a menacing look.

"I want to tell you something, Issei. Why do you think you are here? in this very position? At this very moment?"

"Maybe because you enjoy getting off on people suffering."

"Maybe, who knows, but to answer the question, you have to suffer like this because you are weak and fragile as you hold onto a dream of finding peace for yourself. You were chosen by God to hold a very important piece of God's little toys and I plan to remove that from you. There are a few people in that school of yours who all hold a special toy like yours."

Issei tried to fling his body forward but was pulled back from the chain. "What are you talking about? Gods toys? You're talking nonsense!"

"I'm going to take everything away from you until you have nothing. Your family, your way of life, and those things you call friends."

"Why do messed up bastards as yourself exist in this world? Are you looking for a place to feel welcomed and loved? If so, then that is nothing more than wishful thinking. That is why I'm going to kill you, so you can never have that life that you want."

Cain slammed his foot across Issei's cheek, making him fall to his side while spitting out chunks of blood. "I know you will, I know you will never stop until you kill me. You want to see me die so badly to the point where that will be the only thing you can focus on as everything else will be only an obstacle while it fades into darkness. Do you think killing me will make your life so easy? Will wash away all the pain? It won't, no matter how much you try to bury that thought, it will always haunt you." He said.

"You're damn right. I am going to be the one that kills you if you dare touch a single strand of hair on anyone I care about."

"Hahahaha, look at you. You're just like me. That look in your eyes, I've seen that look many times when I created and fabricated killers back in my day. You're going to become the thing you hate the most if you go down the path I am going down as the blissful feeling of taking someone's life will make you want to do it even more. It's in all of our blood because you all are descendants of Adam and Eve that has the same blood as me. It may have diluted over these years as the urge to kill was strong back in the day, but you will reawaken that spirit as the thirst of blood clouds your mind."

"I will never become like you. You are heartless, cruel, and cold." Issei said as he felt the skin on his dry lips.

"Think about what you like. At the end of the day, you are the same as the rest of humanity who have withered away like cowards."

**[Do you desire power?]**

Issei's eyes flung wide. 'Who's talking?' He looked around to see who said that

**[Answer me, do you desire power?]**

'Yes, I want power... I want to kill this bastard and remove him from this world. I know I'm weak, useless, and incompetent, but I want to get stronger and destroy him!'

**[Very well, I can grant you power in exchange of something precious to you.]**

'Something precious? I don't have anything precious on me. Do you want to my heart, arm, leg, brain, body?'

**[Your heart will do. In exchange for your heart, you will be granted the power of the Red Dragon Emperor as you will have ten seconds to use this power, so be ready.]**

A bright green glow appeared until Issei's body was covered in armor.

**[Welsh Dragon: Over Booster.]**

The chains around him were broken as Cain turned to look at him as shock came over him to see that he broke free of his restraints. Issei didn't want to wait as he quickly flew straight at Cain and gave him a real good blow to the face that sent him flying out the house.

**[Ten.]**

Cain recovered from the attack and let out a laugh. "There it is. One of the Thirteen Longinus's." Cain stared at the Boosted Gear in awe as he looked for either Heavenly Dragon for eons until now. Issei appeared behind him and slammed his foot on top of his back. The amount of sheer power he used made Cain fall to the floor again.

**[Nine.]**

Issei flipped him over and drove his fists against Cain's face repeatedly as he wouldn't stop until no one could recognize him anymore.

**[Eight.]**

With all this beating Cain was taking, there was just no end to it as Issei grabbed him and flew up into the air before delivering more attacks straight to his face. "The ground beneath us will be soaked in your blood!" Issei switched up his attacking pattern and decided to drive his knee into his gut.

**[Seven.]**

Raynare ran out of the house and saw that Issei was pummeling Cain into a bloody pulp like no tomorrow. "You dare mention to have my mother raped! My father was killed! And kill off all of my friends?! I'm going to make sure that never happens as you deserve to be killed by me!" He grabbed Cain's blade that was tucked in the back of his pants.

The moment he took hold of the blade in his hands, images clouded his mind of slaughtering thousands and ripping apart those who got in his way. The calling of blood, murder, and genocide was filling up Issei's mind as he held onto this blade. "What... Is this?" He asked himself as It was overwhelming his whole mind as he blinked a few times to see hundreds of thousands of people standing before him while he kept his grip on the blade. **_"Kill, butcher, slaughter. Do_ you_ want revenge? You want blood?"_**

Voices from the blade began to fill up his head as the imaginary people all surrounded him and began talking to him.

_"Why did you kill me?"_

_"What did we do?"_

_"You're a monster!"_

_"You deserve to burn in Hell!"_

_"God will punish you!"_

**_"Feed us, taint the blade with blood. Sink yourself into the world of genocide." _**

Issei couldn't stand the voices he was hearing as he drove the blade right into Cain's gut and began to stab him over and over again while letting out a horrifying scream of agony and sadness while stabbing him.

**[Six.]**

Cain smiled as the effects of the blade began to fill up Issei's mind. He gave him one more stab before doing a spin kick that sent Cain flying towards the ground at extreme speeds.

**[Five.]**

Issei flew down and landed right in front of him and grabbed Cain's hair. He lifted him as his eyes glowed a bright green. "What was that?! Why did I hear voices in my head telling me to slaughter and perform genocide?" He asked, but he didn't get a response from him as he punched the handle of the blade and pushed it further into him.

The screams of pain filled the air.

**[Four.]**

"You are mortal just like the rest of us." Issei slammed his face against the concrete ground with unbelievable strength.

**[Three.]**

Issei turned around before the calling of the blade reached his head again. **_"Why did you stop? Drive your hatred and pain into your victims. Slaughter them all until there is nothing left of them."_** The voices called out to him as Issei tried to resist the calling of the blade, but he was too weak as he picked it up again and began stabbing him multiple times over and over again as Cain's blood was covering a good portion of Issei's armor.

**_"Let your emotions take control as your body does the rest of the work." _**

**[Two.]**

He pulled the blade out of him and stared at it as his whole hand was shaking from the influence of the blade. "Yes... I... Want to... Kill... Every evil monster in this... World... To slaughter every. Last. One." Issei's persona began to change the more he stayed in contact with the weapon in his hand.

**[One.]**

Issei went back up into the air as he charged up a big green ball of energy in his hand. "It's time for you to disappear as all monsters should." Issei shot the big ball of green energy as the attack came into contact with Cain and caused a massive explosion. The whole area around the house had a big crater as there was blood all over the place before Issei fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

**[Time limit reached.]**

The armor around Issei's body came off of him as he was breathing heavily from over exhaustion and the pain that was coming from his heart.

_Normal POV_

Raynare ran over to Issei's location as she couldn't believe what he has just done. "You mental maniac, are you that stupid or just brain dead? You have no idea what you have just done, do you?" She asked.

"I killed the bastard who was terrorizing us all. He is no longer apart of this world as he is in Hell burning for all the sins he has committed. Aren't you grateful? What am I even saying? You're a monster as well." He said as he stood back up on his feet and walked towards her.

**_"Yes, kill her. sink your anger and hatred into her while you take her life away." _**

Raynare noticed the weapon he had in his hands as she was able to see the distant and cold look in his eyes. "Stay right where you are! Do you know what you're holding in your hand right now? You feel it, don't you? The weird aura around that weapon. It took you under its trance, didn't it?" She asked as he was slowly backing away as she knew that blade could kill her instantly.

The sound of laughter made them both look towards the small crater.

"Hahahahaha... Would you look at that... You did kill me, you let loose into your rage as you could only think of blood and nothing more. Tell me, did the voices and calling of blood fill your head? The satisfying feeling of power in your hands as the lust for killing made the blade ten times more attractive to you because of the desire to kill. Did my blade paint you a picture of how your future will look?" Cain asked him as his voice sounded dark, sinister, and even demonic as he stood up and walked out of the crater while the smoke cleared up.

Issei was struck with a paralyzing shock as he couldn't believe he was still alive after everything he did to him.

Cain's whole body was covered in blood and many loose limbs as his cheeks and jaw had no skin as everyone could see the teeth and muscles that were holding his jaw. His eyes glowed a bright red before stopping a few feet from Issei. He kept his gaze as it was locked onto him while he slowly looked over in Issei's hand.

All of his wounds began to heal up as every damaged part of his body was back to normal as the blood on him was gone as well. Issei looked at him with shock to see everything he did to him was all for nothing.

Issei's hand was shaking even more as more thoughts of doing that all over again was filling his mind back up. Cain just smiled as he knew exactly the feeling Issei was feeling at the moment.

"You said I'm burning in Hell right now? I'm afraid that God won't allow that, but you know what... You did get a chance to kill me and that chance was given to you as I let you have your way to implant hope into her head. But now... I'm not gonna stop, I'm not gonna listen, I'm not gonna care, I'm not gonna plead, and I'm not gonna shed a slice of mercy because I'm going to rip you apart with this pretty little smile of mine over, and over, and over, and over again until the only words that will be coming from that mouth of yours will be... Please kill me."

**Scene Break**

With the sudden burst of magic power, the whole town and its supernatural inhabitants felt it. Sona and her peerage alongside Rias's peerage all headed out towards that direction to go see what that was all about.

The two peerages met up with one another and ran to the far ends of town to go see what that sudden burst of power was all about.

As they were running towards the location, they all stopped as they saw a figure walking towards them very slowly.

"Sona Sitri, what a pleasure meeting you here."

_Sona's POV_

'What is she doing here?'

Tsubaki grabbed a hold of her shoulder as worry struck over her. "Sona, I'm not sure why she is here of all places, but something about her screams danger. It seems like Rias's peerage looks worried as well. This is your call, so just be careful." Tsubaki said in a monotone way.

"Who are you?" Sona asked the maid.

The maid looked over at her as her curiosity and interests were fascinating. "Since we all got to this certain point, I guess there is no hiding it anymore. My name is, Grayfia. I'm afraid that is all I can give you at the moment as our plans are progressing at a very constant slow pace with you and that redhead occupying this town."

Sona carefully eyed her down. She noticed that she was standing in a stance where someone could easily attack her, but it felt like a ruse to draw someone in for the kill as her whole facade was to entrap anyone who got close to her.

Grayfia's eyes landed on Saji as he was a person of interest for her. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but are you Saji Genshirou? The holder of a Sacred Gear who holds one of the five Dragon Kings?" She asked.

Everyone looked surprised to hear that she knew about Saji. Sona quickly changed the subject as she wanted to shift her attention away from Saji. "Answer me this. Do you work for that killer who slaughtered that whole town?" Sona asked.

"And if I do?"

"Then you are going to be a criminal and beheld with serious charges in the Underworld where you will be locked up in the Cocytus where you will spend your whole life there for being associated with a pathological psychotic killer."

"I see... What a shame, I guess that is what would be the proper response from those who have contracts with humans around the whole world to maintain your riches. That is why I can't let you go any further than this as you would be entering dangerous waters that belong to my employer."

"Is that so? Why are you staying by his side? Does he have something that made you stay with him? Who is he, huh?"

Grayfia's eyes sharpened as there was a small glow to her eyes. "You're asking some very serious and personal questions here, Sona Sitri. I was given instructions and I plan to follow through with them until my dying breath. If you plan to keep getting in my like this every time we meet, then I should wipe you off the board like everyone else who got in my way as they wasted valuable time."

"I can look past all this if you hand him over and everything would be forgotten. I can even promise you freedom."

"Now you want to negotiate? You can't make up your mind, can you?"

Sona raised her hand as her peerage surrounded her and stood in a combative stance. "Are you that loyal to him that you won't hand him over? All this can be avoided if you just comply and work with me."

"You're right, I'm not going to hand him over to you. You wouldn't even believe what I would tell you in the first place because how could you believe anything a criminal says? Although, I knew that there would be some miscalculations in my line of work and it seems like there is one at this very moment."

"Yea? And what would that be?"

_Normal POV_

Grayfia appeared in front of Sona as her hand was centimeters away from her face before Saji managed to grab a hold of her arm with his absorption line and yanked her away. She regained control through the air while heading straight towards Saji and slamming her knee straight into his breadbasket. Saji felt his insides unravel from how devastating her strike was.

Following up with a secondary attack, Grayfia punched him right dead center in the face that made him drop to the ground.

Koneko charged right in using her fist and landing a solid hit on her as a loud boom was heard from the contact of her fist against her face. The attack managed to damage her, but it wasn't too severe. Grayfia planted her two hands onto the ground and raised her leg straight at Koneko's chest that made her fly up into the sky.

Grayfia shifted her attention back towards Sona, but Akeno stepped in as her lightning struck right in front of her that made her stop dead in her tracks. Luckily, she managed to dodge the attack as she was dodging and weaving quickly as every time she tried to land on the ground, another attack struck in that position she was in. Sona stepped in and helped out Akeno by combining their attacks.

Saji stood back up and grabbed her leg with his absorption line. "Tsk!" She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Her focus was distracted when both the lighting and water were directly in her face. The attacks connected that ruined her maid outfit as there were tears and holes in her outfit along with bruises and blood. She didn't want to use her magic power, but fighting this many people was required for her to use it. She began by removing the ring she was given by Cain as her magic power was sent out like a shock wave and was swirling around her as her demonic magic power removed the absorption line from her.

"Demonic power?!" Sona yelled out.

Her eyes remained sharpened as she raised her hand towards the group. A huge demonic wave was shot out of her hand and straight towards them.

"Move out the way!" Sona yelled out as the demonic wave wipe out multiple houses and its occupants.

Tsubaki shot back some of her demonic power, but Grayfia shot a ball of magic towards it and vanquished her attack in seconds.

Koneko snuck up on her and winded her foot before letting it loose like a spring as her foot slammed in the back of her neck. The attack startled her as she lost some of her balance. Grayfia managed to quickly appear behind her and smashed her head into the ground before quickly appearing behind Reya and smashing her head into the ground as well. "This is time-consuming, time to end this," Grayfia said as she engulfed Reya in a magic attack that vaporized her.

"REYA!" Sona yelled out as shock came over her to see one of her friends were killed right in front of her.

Kiba used all of his speed and swung to cut her head off, but Grayfia caught the sword in her hand and pulled the boy in very close to her as she began to whisper something into his ear.

No one could attack as Kiba was being held, hostage.

Kiba tried to remove himself from her with all of his might, but her strength was unbelievable. His squirming quickly ended when he heard what she was saying to him as his grip on his sword loosened and his eyes widened. She pulled away from his ear with a smile while spinning around and kicking him straight in the face as his will to fight was gone.

"What did you do to him?" Akeno asked.

Grayfia didn't answer her as she let out her wings and flew up into the air before shooting out small magical needles out of her fingers that pierced Tomoe's body that caused her blood to come squirting out before she dropped to the ground.

Everyone looked on with horror as another friend of theirs was just killed and they couldn't have done anything to save her.

Sona finally lost it as she flew straight up at her tryin' to kill her, but Grayfia managed to counter her and get a hold of her as her hand was around her throat. "Sona Sitri, your efforts to inflict damage, or to even kill me are plausible, but that is all you have going for you at this moment. So do please send my regards to Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. But... In the meantime." Grayfia let go of her and kicked her straight in the gut. Grayfia shifted her attention and flew straight towards Saji and took a hold of him.

Her grip around his throat made sure he couldn't retaliate.

Koneko and Tsubasa went right in together as their movements became unpredictable as they both slammed their fists against the ground and raised a concrete wall in front of her.

Sona recovered quickly enough to form a magic circle into her hands.

Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona all used their magic and blasted through the debris as Akeno's lightning broke through the wall while the other two attacks were following right behind her attack.

Grayfia conjured up a defensive wall to protect herself and Saji from the attacks.

Saji tried his hardest to fight back as he used every fiber of his being to fling his foot as high as he could before making contact with Grayfia's face as she felt that sting flow through the insides of her cheek. Without giving it any thought, she slammed his body against the ground before raising him into the air again and shooting those needles into both of his legs.

Grayfia stopped what she was doing and pulled out a pocket watch and saw that she was running late before closing the watch and putting it away. "It seems like that is all the time we have for now. It was nice letting loose after holding back for such a long time. Sona Sitri, we will be seeing each other here soon again. We were hoping we could lay low for a little while longer, but it seems that boy has awakened his Sacred Gear and ruined everything." Grayfia waved at them before conjuring up a magic circle above them all as this was her farewell gift before leaving the area with Saji.

Everyone worked together and launched their magic attacks towards the magic circle in the sky. The conjured up attack Grayfia left was still charging up as their attacks didn't do anything to it.

They all decided to use every ounce of their magic and put up a barrier around the town to protect it from the attack as they would take most of the damage instead of the town and its citizens.

The magic circle was fully charged up and shot a beam straight down towards them that instantly shattered their defensive barrier.

The attack went on for some time before it died down and was gone. The damage was reduced as it left a decent amount of damage. All of them fell to the ground as they were all exhausted from trying to defend from that.

"Who... Was... She?" Momo asked in between breaths.

"I... Don't... Know." Tsubaki said.

"Whoever she was... Her magic felt ancient... I never have seen those symbols before..." Sona said.

"Could she be apart of the Old Satan Faction?" Tsubasa asked.

Sona wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "There is only one way to find out. Let's all rest up for a bit before we go stop whatever she is doing because she has Saji and I won't let that stand." Sona said.

(Agreed!) They said.

**Scene Break**

Issei stared at him in horror as he could see his sinister disturbing smile along with his beaming red eyes. Everything didn't make sense to him about magic, him, the blade he was holding, and even the fact that all of his wounds healed up.

After all that he has dished out onto him, Issei's hand was still shaking intensely as the blade in his hand was calling out to him to butcher and slaughter.

"This doesn't make any sense! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! WHY AREN'T YOU BURNING IN HELL?!" Issei screamed as he was visibly confused about all this.

"You're feeling it, aren't you? That sensation that is crawling through your bloodstream, that taste in your mouth when you butcher someone. It's calling to you, isn't it? Tell me, are the screams filling your head as the voices keep telling you to kill, kill, kill, and kill?" Cain asked.

**_"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to remove the filth from this world"_**

Issei didn't respond to his question as he began to slowly approach him once again. "All I want... Is to cover this ground with... Your blood..." Issei charged at him once again as he tried to stab his head this time, but Cain shifted his body only a tad bit as he grabbed his arm and flung him over his own body.

"What's wrong, Issei? I thought you wanted to kill me? I'm only using my fists."

Issei stood up and began to swing back and forth with the weapon as his sanity was being played with all the voices that were talking inside of his head. Cain ducked underneath him and before giving him a one-inch punch directly into Issei's gut before doing a roundhouse kick that sent him spinning in the air before falling face-first on the ground.

**_"Your weak, a coward, a nobody. Your parents will perish because you are too weak. KILL! KILL! Why are you hesitating?!"_**

Issei stood back up again and tried to stab him again with everything, but Cain made a simple counter-attack by tripping his leg that made him fall back down to the floor. "This is like a first-grade math class for me. That's how easy this is." Cain said.

Viser arrived on the scene with both parents as she kept her distance from them. The two parents saw their son as Viser let go of the father's chain that made him walk over to Issei's location. "Issei? What are you doing here? Who are these people?" His father asked.

Issei looked up at his father and saw someone else standing there with an emotionless expression. **_"Kill, slaughter, butcher. Drown yourself in no remorse. They are nothing but cattle in your eyes."_**

Issei ran towards the figure who was standing in front of him and plunged his blade right into his gut as he looked deep into the figure's eyes with hate and remorse. "You're nothing but cattle in my eyes, you foul beast. You are a plague to this world." Without resisting the callings, he twisted the blade horizontally and slid the blade right across the figure's stomach.

"I-Iss... Is." The father tried to say his name before grabbing his son's shoulders that made him return to the real world to see that the blade in his hand was drenched in his father's blood.

"D-D-D-D-D-Da-Da-Dad?" He said his voice was trembling.

Cain was letting out a maniacal laugh to see that he killed his father with his weapon. "Would you look at that. That bloodlust was strong within you because look where that got you. Killing your father must have felt great when you stabbed him, didn't it?" Cain asked.

"W-What's happening to me?" Issei began to freak out as he threw the blade away from him as it felt like a cursed object. "D-Dad. Please don't die, I'll call an ambulance! Hang in there, alright!" Issei said as he tried to get some help, but the damage was extremely severe as he saw his dad's blood gush out of him like a fountain. He called out to him to get a response, but nothing happened as his lifeless body just laid there.

The mother fainted from seeing her son stab and kill his father while he was saying those cruel words to him.

"You know what? I change my mind entirely. I'm not gonna kill you because seeing you suffer like this will make my life ten times better as having someone live in the same shoes as I did back in my day could make my life more entertaining than constantly killing over and over again." Cain said as he looked down at him with a cocky smile.

Issei's whole body shook as he looked at his hands and saw blood on them. The blood of his father was on him as this act he has committed will remain locked up in his head forever.

He began to slowly turn around to faced Cain. "This is all your fault..." Issei said in a very low deepening voice.

"That's what happens to humans such as yourself who picks up and wields the weapon that I have used all my life. It is soaked in the blood of millions as the voices talked to me as well at first and I have lost my sanity several times over to it, but as time went on... I began to love it. I loved it so much to the point where I couldn't stop as the voices were gone and I was in control when something clicked inside of me. The sanity of killing." Cain walked over to him and grabbed his shirt that caused Issei to look at his messed up, diabolical, psychotic, disturbing smile.

"Just kill me... End my miserable life... END MY FUCKING LIFE!" Issei yelled at him.

Cain stared at him for a while before his eyes widened. "I finally found you... The one who will carry on my torch."

"Issei punched him in the face as he backed away from him. "Your fucking insane."

"Every killer I have shaped and configured into my liking all did well, but they did not have that same look as you did, Issei. That is why I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to make you become me."

"Never! I will never become you! You're a fucking monster!"

"You and I are the same, Issei. We both killed a family member, you even enjoyed it when you killed your father as you have clearly shown me what you are capable of. The blade speaks to you as it did to me back then. I can give you your paradise as you and I can take everything away from God. You can have your own life of a harem of women and you can do whatever you want to them. Have your empire, establish your laws, and the best part, no one will get in your way. We can be bigger than God." Cain began to ramble as his idea of molding him into his phantom.

Issei saw that he was being serious about all this. He knew at the very core of his well-being, he would never join him because he caused him to kill his father, and he wanted to do the same to every other innocent person. There was just no way that he would do such a thing.

Cain walked over to his blade and picked it up before grabbing a napkin from the inside of his coat and cleaned the blade. He stopped what he was doing when he heard multiple footsteps behind him. He turned around and noticed that Sona and Rias's peerage arrived on the scene.

Sona's eyes widened as she saw the figure who was standing right in front of her who matched the description of those survivors as this was the man in question she was looking for. "Y-Y-You! You're him!" Sona said.

Cain looked over at Viser and commanded her. "Grab the woman, boy, and everyone else in there and bring them to the secondary location we talked about. Take this as well as I won't be needing it anymore as this will transport you exactly to the location." Cain said as he took off his ring that sent out his magical power that made everyone fall onto their asses from how powerful it was.

Viser grabbed the mother and knocked out Issei before heading inside the house to teleport all of the people who worked for Cain away from this place.

"This magic power... It feels exactly like hers." Tsubaki said.

"Yea, but there is also something else about it that makes it more uncomfortable," Sona said.

Cain cracked his neck a few times before appearing right in front of Momo and stabbing her right in the jugular with his blade before swiping it to the side and spilling all of her blood in her neck and throat. Her blood spurted out onto his face as everyone didn't have time to react to how fast that was. Sona didn't know what to do anymore as all of her friends were dying left and right as she didn't have the time to help them.

Koneko used all of her force and punched him in the face that caused his neck to snap instantly from how powerful her attack was.

They all heard the snap and were shocked to see it end that quickly, but their shock was quickly replaced with a stupefied expression to see him stand back up again and fix his neck back into place. "I already tried that, but I'll give you an A for effort." Cain raised his hand quickly, and a wine red color magic circle appeared in his hand as the symbols were never seen before to the group of Devil's.

He shot a massive beam straight out of his hand that destroyed multiple houses in the area along rupturing the ground below them as they were lucky enough to dodge that attack. Kiba responded by thrusting his sword right through his heart that made Cain groan out in pain before smiling at him.

"The boy who survived the Holy Sword project. Valper failed at his job the moment I left, I guess the Master's apprentice can't do anything without his Master." Cain drove his blade right into Kiba's shoulder that made him let go of his sword.

Everyone looked on as they all saw him pull out the sword that Kiba stabbed him with while showing no indication of any pain, but what surprised them the most was the stab wound that he had was all gone.

Akeno flew up into the air and shot down lightning at him, but Cain responded with his lighting that was much stronger than hers as his attack hit her head on and caused her to fall to the ground with severe injuries.

Tsubasa jumped into the air as she glided through the air and was heading straight towards him. Cain spun around and grabbed her throat as she landed right into his hand. He began to clench her throat as the sound of her trying to get air into her lungs was cut off before he snapped her neck with a simple twist as he dropped her body right on the floor for the ants to chew apart.

They were all beginning to see what type of monster he truly was that made them terrified of him. They didn't give up as they all needed him locked up or killed.

Koneko went in for another attack. She used her quick reflexes and appeared behind him as she winded up her fist and slammed it against his back with so much force that his heart came popping out of his chest.

Cain fell to his knees instantly before falling to the floor. He reached forward and began to crawl before Sona stepped onto his head and raised her hand out towards him "I don't know who you are, or where you came from to be exact, but your killings end today as your little flock who follow you will realize how much they were wrong in trusting you." She blasted him, engulfing him in her magic power as his whole body was eviscerated from the face of the Earth.

Sona closed her hand up and made it into a fist as she went over to the house to go check it out. Before she could do just that, a bright light appeared that felt holy and warm that could vaporize anyone who would touch it as the sound of bones reconstructing alongside with flesh forming inside of the bright light that caused everyone to look over at the location where Sona killed him to see that he was being reconstructed out of nothing as his whole body was fresh and new.

"How is this possible? Are... Are you an Angel?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, you know as well as I do that bright light felt so pure that was much more powerful than a simple Angel. Whatever that bright light was, that power and very warm feeling belong to a very, very, very powerful being in Heaven." Sona explained to him.

"Could it be Michael's magic?" Tsubaki asked as she began to sweat nervously about this whole situation.

"Maybe... I don't know." Sona said.

He turned around to face them as his eyes were narrowed and distant. "You are right about one thing, its power is that of a very high-ranking officials power that you just felt, but to tell you a little secret, it's not Michael's power."

"What are saying then? Who else would have that type of pow..." Sona shut her mouth up so quickly that everything around her began to fall apart from figuring out who's power does that belong to.

"Sona? Are you okay? What's going on?" Tsubaki asked her as she saw a very worried and fearful expression displayed on her face that didn't sit well for her.

"That can't be... It shouldn't be... W-W-We needs to l-leave this place and never come back. I don't know who this man is in front of us as his origin is unknown to us, but I know for a fact that we are in the presence of someone who is beyond our reach." Sona began to explain to the team as she was slowly backing away from him.

"What are you talking about, Sona? Who else could have that mu-" Tsubaki put the pieces together as she knew now why Sona was so scared of the man in front of her. She looked over at Cain to see him smiling like he won this match from the very beginning.

Cain appeared right in front of Sona. "Now that you know one of my secrets, I can't keep you alive anymore." He plunged his blade right in her chest.

Sona looked into his cold eyes as his blade was right inside of her heart. She would have never thought that trying to look for this bastard was gonna be the end of her. With everything that has happened with the Fallen Angel's in their town, him slaughtering a whole town, and now this. It made her see everything so clearly now. "Is t-this the l-look y-y-you gave those... P-People when y-you slaughtered them?" She asked as she tried to keep herself alive.

"No, of course not, I was giving them all a smile while tearing apart their limbs piece by piece."

"T-Then why a-aren't you s-smiling now? Shouldn't y-you be happy that y-you are doing God's w-work?" She gripped his jacket tightly as she was desperate for any type of answer from him.

"Your kind doesn't bring stimulation into my life. Besides, I never worked with God in the first place because of what I want... I want to take the things that God has given to humanity." He whispered the last part into her ear.

Sona's blood gushed out of her mouth as it went down her chin then down her neck until it reached her chest and began to drip onto the ground. "W-Why though?"

"The only person who sent me down this path was God himself and no one else. Although, this is nothing more than a pathological maniac. That is what everyone says and sees when I'm in their vicinity. Seeing how your friends haven't done anything up to now shows me just how much fear and shock has struck them... Using that fear is the greatest weapon in my arsenal because fear leads to a paranoia that soon leads to insanity, and when insanity comes around is when death hovers at your front door. You should be proud, you were the third person to figure this secret out of mine, but all of your friends will die along with you as well."

The remaining Devil's just stared in absolute shock as they all were staring at the scene that was going down before seeing Cain pull out his blade and kicking Sona to the ground.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" Kiba screamed as the stupefied expression on him was gone as his vocal cords were shattering as he activated his Balance Breaker that summoned many swords around them.

"You will remain alive until your time comes, Yuuto Kiba. Killing those friends of yours truly made you into a fine experiment for the Holy Sword project." Cain said, angering Kiba to a maximum level while he charged in blindly.

Kiba grabbed another sword in hand and swung right at him, but Cain swung his blade much quicker as he cut off Kiba's right arm. He turned around and shot a string of magical power that pierced Koneko's leg as the beam went right through her leg.

Bodies left and right was left in his wake as he slowly approached Koneko before standing right in front of her. Koneko felt the fear swell up into her as the presence of this man was too much for her. "Koneko Toujou, you were nothing more than a small puzzle that is nowhere near the bigger puzzle. Time for all good cats to rest for eternity." Cain conjured up multiple magic circles around Koneko that shot at her and engulfed her as her whole body was vaporized until it was nothing more than subatomic particles.

"KONEKO!" Akeno yelled out as she tried to stop him before seeing that her whole existence was gone.

Tsubaki and Akeno fell on the ground as they couldn't do anything. Akeno looked at him to see that a smile formed onto his lips as he turned to face them. "Now then, I left the best for last as the two of you will be more useful to me than dead. Killing Sona Sitri has opened the eternal gates of Hell to events that will lead to global conflict as I know that Serafall Leviathan will be devastated when she sees her sister dead and when they learn of Rias Gremory's capture, then the whole Underworld will pummel into chaos." Cain explained.

Akeno's eyes widened after hearing that he captured Rias.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Always that same question over and over again. Who am I? I've gone by many names in this life, but I guess the one that stands out the most for me would be The Father of Murder." He said while putting away his blade.

"The Father of Murder? I've never heard of that." Tsubaki said.

"I know..." He casually said.

Grabbing both of them by their necks, he transported himself and the two in hand to their other hideout.

_Rias POV_

A bright flash blinded the whole room when she saw the man appear with two other people in his hands. She quickly saw that one of them was Tsubaki Shinra and the other one was her best friend, Akeno Himejima. "What did you do to them?!" She asked as worry struck over her.

She felt a throbbing pain in her heart when she saw the two of them. Seeing him with Tsubaki and Akeno made everything far worse for her as the screams of children were enough for her to lose her mind several times over, but seeing her friend be here as well made it ten times worse for her as the worry for her friend and the screams of children would make her lose her sanity entirely.

"Rias? Did he do anything to you?" Akeno asked.

"No, he didn't do anything too cruel to me than make me listen to children dying and hearing the sounds of women being raped." She said as her voice was filled with malice and hate after saying that.

Cain walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and began to pull. She felt a rush of pain go through her whole body as he forcefully dragged her towards the three of them. She didn't get the chance to look around, but after giving it a good look, she saw that this was much bigger than the previous house she was in. She was chained along with Akeno and Tsubaki as they were lifted into the air with their arms dangling above their heads.

She looked over at Akeno and Tsubaki to see that they were exhausted, defeated, and broken apart that was displayed onto their faces. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was killing her as she asked again. "What happened? Where is Koneko, Kiba, Sona, Momo, Tsubasa, and everyone else?"

"..."

"..."

"...'

"..."

Once again, their silence made her worry even more.

"You want an answer to that, Princess?" Cain asked as he walked up to her.

"What did you do to them?" She snarled.

"As for that experiment, he is still alive, but his whole world shattered before him. As for the rest of your friends... I killed them all."

Her eyes went wide as something hit her in the chest that wasn't anything physical. Her heart dropped as her muscles lost their strength. "You... You... You..." She tried to say something as her strength was gone.

"Bastard? Psycho? Maniac? Twisted freak? I already heard every little nasty insult in the book, Princess. And if you're worried about your best friend, don't worry, I'm not going to kill the great Akeno Himejima who's father abandoned her and left her mother to rot and die while he went to go drink away with his buddy, Azazel. That feeling of abandonment must have felt horrifying and life-destroying to hear and see that your father didn't care about you."

Akeno was caught off guard by what he said as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Stop it! How do you even know all this?" Rias asked.

"I know about most of everything in this world. I know about every fighting style and technique in this world that goes well with my wealth of knowledge. I know everything about you Rias Gremory and your entire family history from start to finish. "Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory who is your mother and father. Sirzechs Gremory, or should I say, Sirzechs Lucifer. Your older brother who is the current Satan who runs Hell."

Rias just stared at him as he was laying down the foundation of her whole family.

"Riser Phenex who is to be your husband in these upcoming days. You detest the idea of marrying him as he doesn't suit your standards, but you can't do anything as you wanted to recruit Issei Hyoudou into your fold to fight against him. You're a virgin who never once had any type of romantic relationship with anyone throughout your entire life. Last but not least, that is my favorite thing about you is the fact that you wanted to sleep with Issei Hyoudou to stop the marriage."

Her and everyone else looked at her to see if he was telling the truth as she looked down with a shameful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about how I knew that Grayfia explained it all to me while she worked as a teacher at your school."

Raynare, Viser, and Grayfia entered the room where the three prisoners were and all sat down.

_Normal POV_

Cain looked over at Akeno as he grabbed her cheek and lifted her head to look at him while his eyes were beaming bright. "Listen here you little Fallen-Devil hybrid." Akeno's eyes widened as she heard what he just said to her. "I can make your life whole again like your past never even happened. You can remove that feeling that has been with you since you were only a child."

"Don't listen to him, Akeno!" Rias said.

"I can give you your father and have you be set free from his chains that are around you every corner you take."

"H-How can you d-do that?" Akeno asked.

"You can have your revenge for what he has done to you and your mother, Akeno. You can destroy his heart with your own hands as he has done the same to you and your mother as the last thing he sees before he leaves this unholy world and fades into darkness would be this pretty little face of yours, Akeno Himejima."

"I-I-I-I." Akeno didn't know what to respond with.

"Don't tell me. You don't want to kill him?"

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" Rias said.

Grayfia looked over at her husband and saw that he was changing even more with time as his whole demeanor was becoming more and more like Lucifer's. She blinked as she saw an image of Lucifer standing right next to Cain as they were both doing the same thing. She cleared her throat and stood up. "My Lord, may I have a word?"

Cain walked over towards the corner of the room and began to talk quietly with his wife. "Why are you trying to convince the Fallen-Devil hybrid to join your cause? You know she will just betray you in the end." She explained.

"My, dear wife, are you not thinking clearly? Her father is a high-ranking official in the Grigori. What I want is her father to show himself, so I can have a chance to find out where Azazel is. During the war, there was a rumor of a weapon so powerful that its magic was all in its craftsmanship. This weapon alone has the power to destroy and vanquish all of the Satans in Hell." Cain explained to her.

"What you want is her father to lead you to Azazel to see if he knows where this weapon is?" She asked.

"Look at you following along." He said jokingly

"Stop messing around. What even is this weapon you are looking for? Is it the True Longinus?"

"That weapon is dangerous enough as it is, but what I'm looking for is the lost sword of the Archangel Michael. The very weapon that was crafted from God's hands alone and was handed down to his first son, Michael, to fight off Lucifer's little rebellion that banished him to Hell. The weapon he used during the war was lost, so that is why we went to Kuoh to find Valper once again to see if he heard any news of the sword. I only just recently found out about it."

"Let me guess, those Devil's ruined your plans?"

"Yes, but also the fact that there were Sacred Gear users in town."

"Why do you need Michael's sword? That sword can kill me with a single fatal blow and the rest of the group if you were to possess it in your hands. Unless you want to find any type of secrets on the sword that can help you with your curse?" Grayfia asked as she hid her worry from him.

"This is God's handiwork as he entrusted this very weapon too, Michael. Having that sword in my hands is to show God my wrath as I destroy the things he has given to humanity, and that precious Archangel of his that has a stick so far up his ass from how loyal and obedient he is."

The two of them were interrupted by Rias yelling out. "What are you talking about? Why don't you say it in our faces, you freaks! And where even are we?"

Cain walked back over to the three of them. "Rias, Rias, Rias... My sweet little, Princess. Don't you understand what will happen now with the death of Sona Sitri and the capture of you? The world will begin to suffer as I have caused certain events to unfold that will cause the gates of the Underworld to open straight up. During that time when the Underworld is in pure chaos trying to scramble their forces to find you and hunt me down..."

"You want us to enter the Underworld, don't you?" Raynare asked that caused everyone to look at her.

"How smart you are my little Angel. I lack power as I alone won't be able to fight against four Satans as the result would keep ending up the same, so that is why during our trip to Kuoh, we slaughtered that town in the hopes some supernatural beings would come to meet up with us but learning that Rias and Sona were in Kuoh caused for me to rethink our plan and something clicked inside of me." Cain was explaining to them as he was about to reveal something big to them.

"What do you need from the Underworld?" Viser asked.

Grayfia let out a very big sigh as this was bound to happen sooner or later as she spoke for the whole group. "He wants to free Samael from prison during the chaos."

Everyone's eyes widened as their muscles tightened up from hearing the notorious Samael who fell from Heaven. "Why do you need him? What are you planning?" Rias asked.

Cain turned to look at her with a very heartwarming expression. "To thank and work with the serpent who caused my mother and father to sin as their sinful desires made me who I am now. Without his help, I would have never been who I am now."

"Your mother and father?" Akeno said under her breath.

"Where even are we? Where did you take everyone?" Rias asked as she needed to know where she was.

"So impatient, Princess, I welcome you all to the United States of America. God bless America."


	5. Chapter 5: Tainted Souls

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 5: Tainted Souls**

Everyone's eyes instantly glued on the bastard who captured them and killed their most trusted friends. Hearing that they were now in the United States made everything for them just horrible. There was no way to call for help or be able to contact anyone outside or inside the country. Rias could see the morale be completely drained from Akeno, Tsubaki, and Issei.

Never in her entire life has she felt so much pent up rage and absolute opposition for a singular person than the man who is standing before her now. "You shameless beast. What more do you want from us?! What have we ever done to you?" Rias asked.

"Your constant questioning is starting to get to a level of annoyance. If you keep this up, Princess, I'm going to have to shut that mouths of yours with something that will rid the irritation in the air and replace it with unimaginable pleasure." Cain walked towards her while reaching for his crotch.

Rias could indicate he would violate her without question because she wouldn't be able to do anything against him. "I'll shut up, don't touch me!"

Cain lost his motivation before turning around to head over to Issei who was against the wall. Issei gradually began waking up until he saw the man he loathed crouching down in front of him with a frightening smile that would make anyone puke if they kept on staring at it. Issei tried to use all of his strength to retaliate against him, but all of his strength was gone.

Cain could see how much he was fighting. But what caught his attention the most was the expression he had, it reminded him of himself when he was much younger. The look of malice and revulsion, it reminded him of Abel that brought back some forgotten feelings. Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki remained quiet while they kept their gaze on the man.

They were intrigued in a way that made them want to understand his way of thinking.

"For someone who is trying to retaliate, I'm pretty surprised to see that you are already forgetting your father that you brutally massacred. Tell me... What did it feel like? What did it feel like when you gutted the man who raised and loved you for so many years? Did you see me when you were butchering him? Come on, tell me. You wanted to bathe in blood, didn't you?" Cain's words were like strings controlling a puppet the more he spoke.

Issei felt his heart drop as he recollected what he did to his father.

Gripping the sides of his head, he began to yell out in terror for what he has done. The coldness wrapped its arms around his entire body that wouldn't remove itself.

Rias wanted to say something to him, but she knew that if she dared to speak a word to him, he would violate her.

Cain reached around back before pulling out his blade that was corrupted. He placed it on the table that caused Issei to look up at him with bloodlust filling his eyes along with eternal hate that could never be rinsed away. Without any effort, Issei grabbed the blade before tackling Cain to the ground as he began stabbing him over and over again.

Blood was being flung all over the place that made the girls who were chained to look away. This was also their chance of escape, so they called out to him. "Issei, come remove these chains. We can leave this place." Rias called out to him.

Issei looked over at them before slowly approaching them until he stood right before them. "What are you doing? We need to hurry up before his subordinates return."

_**"Just another frail creature in your eyes, Issei. They mean nothing to you and me."**_

Rias's words just went right over his head. He rose the blade into the air that made the girls shout out in fear. "I-Issei... W-What are you doing?" Rias asked in a panic.

She looked down to see that monster who was stabbed at least fifty plus times was standing back up. All of the wounds he had on him closed back up before walking up to Issei and grabbing the back of his neck. "Look at you... You're nothing more than an animal who has broken free from their cage. You can't kill these women, I have plans for them." Spinning him around, he threw his fist right into Issei's solar plexus that instantly made him lose consciousness.

Picking up his blade, he sheathed it before walking over to Akeno. "Have you thought about it? Do you want to kill your father? If you say yes, I can give you your wish, Akeno. I can give you anything that your mind desires. I have mostly done everything in this damn forsaken corrupted world, so if you want to take revenge on the man who stole your happiness, I can help you do just that. I'll even sweeten the pot. I'll bring your mother back from the dead." Cain had a wicked smile when he said this.

Akeno's eyes widened so far as if her soul was being ripped out of her. She lifted her head to look at him to see if he was just trying to play some cruel sick joke. "Y-You're lying. How can you bring someone back from the dead?"

"I told you already, I have mostly done everything in this damn forsaken corrupted world. Necromancy took me years upon years to learn and understand it. Give it a few thousand years to perfect it, but with enough time, I believe you can learn all of the secrets. My magic is beyond any of your tiny brains can comprehend because not only have I learned it, I have manipulated it into ways that even Hades himself didn't know about." Cain explained.

"W-Why though? Why would you even go so far as to help an enemy that you don't even know? I wouldn't even bother giving you the same hospitality as you are doing now if you were chained."

"You're exactly right. You're a hundred percent right. Why would you bother giving me the same hospitality? I'm just a monster in your eyes along with everyone else's. Let me just make one thing clear, I don't go around recruiting every person I see. You're even lucky that I'm conversing with you, I usually don't converse with whores as they are only meant to calm my dick down when it starts behaving badly."

"Stop harassing her," Rias said.

Cain ignored her comment. "Akeno, be real with me for just a minute. Have you ever contemplated it? Killing your Master to be free from the chains that keep restraining you down? What would you say to your father if he was standing right here before you? Be honest with yourself."

"You don't have to answer him, Akeno," Rias called out.

She remained quiet for a couple of seconds. "Why... Why did you abandon us?"

Cain walked up to grab her cheek. "When I look into your eyes, I can see the chains around you that is holding you back from letting out your true potential. I am going to assume that you detest the idea of using your Fallen Angel powers because you don't want to be like your father? You don't want those around you to see you as a... Monster. A monster that every person thinks when they see a Fallen Angel."

His gaze felt like an iron dagger being shoved into her chest deeper and deeper. His words sounded so reassuring, but the things he has done made her stop herself from shifting over to his side. Rias has done a lot for her ever since that incident, so him saying he could bring back her mother and bringing her father to her to kill him sounded promising and tempting.

"You know what I don't get? You could torture me, rape me, beat me, strip me, and take everything away from me to achieve your goal, but you're wanting to reason with me. Why is that?" Akeno asked.

Cain smiled at her cleverness as he kept moving his index finger up and down in fast motion. "That is an excellent question. I could have done all those things to you. I could have seized the opportunity to break this body apart while enjoying every last bit of this very celestial seductive body of yours." He caressed his hands across her cheek before reaching her breasts.

Giving them a nice gentle squeeze that brought a blush to her cheeks. "S-Stop... D-Don't..." She pleaded.

He stopped what he was doing before explaining to her the reasoning. "If I were to do all that, you would be left as a broken doll. Besides, I need you to be in your best appearance when you meet your father. You can have what you desperately craved for so long if you help me. You and I are the same, Akeno. We've been abandoned and thrown away like garbage because of what we are, what we have done."

"Don't compare me to you, you freak. We are nothing alike. Our differences are like the sun and the moon, that is how far apart we are."

Cain could feel the irritation creeping up. "Alright then... If you don't believe me or trust me, then I'll make you believe me." He unchained her wrists before she fell to her knees. Reaching around back, he pulled out his blade as he threw it to the ground right in front of her.

He pulled up a chair where he sat down in the chair. Akeno looked puzzled by this gesture, she looked at him before looking at the blade. Slowly reaching down to pick it up, she stood back up, but the moment she did, there was someone else sitting in that chair. Her father was there looking right back at her with a look of sadness. Her emotions began to go awall when she saw the look he had when he came back to see her mother lying on the floor dead. "What are you doing here? You're still giving me that pitiful look. You damn bastard! Always giving me pity! You abandoned us, so I will abandon you!"

"Akeno, what's going on?! What's the matter?!" Rias asked.

"Hey, snap out of it. He has you under some illusion spell." Tsubaki said.

Their words just bounced right off her. She ran right at him before she stuck the blade deep into his heart. "I'll show you pain!" She withdrew the blade from his heart until she gave another stab right into the lung.

Her relentless pain that was bottled up for so many years began to expose. "You left us! You left my mother! You left me! Why?! Why?! WHHHHYYYY?!"

Cain's blood flung all across her body with every stab she made. He used the strength he had to reach around her back to pull her close to him. He moved his mouth to her ear to say something. "You don't have to lie to me, Akeno. I know that you hate your father just as much I hate the man who doomed me. I'll give you what you desperately want if you help me."

She made one last thrust into his collar bone before the vision of her father was gone. Once her vision returned, she saw multiple stab wounds on him that covered his whole body. "W-What did I just do? S-Something..."

He stood up as he removed the blade from his collar bone. The curse began to play in effect as all of his wounds on his body were patched and cleaned up. He slowly approached her, but Akeno was slowly backing up with every step he made towards her until she reached the wall where she could no longer back up.

"H-How are you able to heal yourself like that?" Akeno asked.

Cain remained silent while he approached her. Looking at her with his cold intense piercing eyes, he slowly leaned down close to her. "As I said, we are the same. The pain you feel will be extinguished. I can bring your mother back to you, and your suffering of endless torment will forever be gone."

Every time she looked into his eyes, she could see a dark curtain wrapping around her with every word he spoke to her. The way he speaks, the way he composes himself, and the way he dominates others made it unbearable for her. Seeing how she already let loose her pent up frustrations on him, she was beginning to feel sick inside at the thought of being the same as him.

But something stood out the most the more she gazed into his compelling eyes. Something about them drew out a very distinctive feeling of loneliness, loss, and suffering. There was a deprived expression of loss to the enjoyment of life and its luxuries.

There were no signs of love, no signs of happiness, and no signs of compassion. She had to deduce that he was looking for some type of longing or attachment. The more she looked, the more her own self-image reflected at her. She couldn't admit this out loud, but he was right about it all.

That empty feeling of compassion, love, and happiness was all a lie. Living along with Rias only just put a lid on all the things she was trying to avoid. This life that she wanted was nothing more than an illusion as the real problems just kept growing and growing. If there was one thing she could compare with the monster in front of her, it was the feeling of abandonment.

Her realization of trying to live a fake new life was nothing more than a simple illusion. The chains that he spoke about were tearing apart. For so many years of hiding her true self while obtaining a fake appearance was exhausting and painful, but this new feeling that was beginning to show itself never made her see a clearer picture than ever before.

Her whole life was merely a life of cowardice. Hiding from her father because of what he has done, but the most disgusting thing she felt was not avenging her mother's death. That frail little girl was no more who wanted to hide away her problems as an entirely new being was just constructed within herself.

"Get off of me." She blasted him with a powerful lighting strike that sent him flying across the room before hitting a wall at full force.

He fell to the floor with blood dripping out of his mouth. "Hahaha... A feisty one, aren't you." He said while standing back up.

Taking some steps forward, Akeno stopped a couple of feet away from him. "Whatever you're after, I can't stop you no matter what I do to you. All of your wounds just heal up after taking serious damage to your body. I don't know why you want me to kill my father, and I certainly don't know why you are trying to manipulate me into doing your bidding..."

Cain caught on how the atmosphere has changed. "You felt it... The excitement of ripping apart your father with a smile across your face. The seal you placed on yourself to avoid thinking about your father has finally broken free... This cold aura you're brewing, I'll never forget that feeling. You finally awakened your true self, my hybrid."

Akeno's eyes grew ice-cold while her whole posture changed. "Let's play your game then, The Father of Murder. I'll rip that old bastard apart to the point where his wings are nothing more than just a simple display in some museum for men and women to look upon." She said.

"Get a hold of yourself Akeno, don't le-" Rias tried to get her to snap out of it before she got cut off.

"Shut the Hell up, bitch. You better keep that silver spoon of a mouth shut before I fix it shut for you."

Rias stared at her friend to see that she was entirely different. Her caring and kind-spirited spirit were completely vanquished. Standing before her now was some cruel sadistic monster who has broken free from the clutches of her grip. Without any hesitation, she shifted her head over at Cain. "What did you do to her, you self-absorbed maniacal bastard?!" She screamed out.

Cain's mouth grew wide as a wicked and sadistic smile appeared. "I broke the chains around her heart that you locked away. What you're seeing now is a girl who is hungry for revenge. That frail, poor, broken, and innocent girl you once knew has bloomed into a woman. Grow up, Princess, you no longer have daddy's protection. Just accept your fate because you can't change who you are."

"What are you saying?"

"Shhhhhh... I think that's enough chit-chatting." Cain focused his attention on Akeno. He tried to caress her, but she slapped his hand away from him.

"Don't touch me, lunatic. I agreed to work with you, I never agreed to be your whore." She bluntly explained.

He smiled. "Careful, the feisty ones are always the best ones to break apart."

Grayfia, Viser, and Raynare entered the room. "My Lord, we are ready for your orders. What do you ask of us?" Grayfia asked.

Cain let out a heavy and deep sigh. "We need to retrieve, Samael. Entering the Underworld will bring trouble, let alone entering the Cocytus. I can't fight the Satans by myself as they would pummel me to the ground. I need a weapon that could rival against such Satans, and having Michael's sword would give me a better chance at fending off the Satans, or even killing them off."

"I see that you managed to take Rias's Queen under your wing, why don't we use that to our advantage," Grayfia suggested.

"Love your way of thinking, my dear. Her time has yet to come, so we need to focus on growing our strength. I haven't finished brainwashing the Red Dragon Emperor yet. His connection to the world and his loved ones is holding onto him tightly. When everything he loves is shattered before him, then that will be the time I break his mind entirely."

"You're more brutal than most of the strays in this world. I have to ask, just what is that mind of yours thinking right now?" Viser asked.

"Don't you see? We have the Satans by their throats. Sirzechs Lucifer's sister is in our hands. We control the playing fields, so why don't we take advantage of the cards we have. Grayfia, I want you to take Viser with you to meet up with Riser. Set up a meeting with him, I want to give him the greatest deal of the lifetime."

"As you wish, my Lord," Grayfia said before taking Viser and heading down into the Underworld.

"What would you like us to do, Sire?" Raynare asked nervously.

"Go back to Kuoh and bring me, Valper. That fat piece of shit has a lot of explaining to do. Don't screw this up, you Fallen whore. Because if you do..." Cain shot her a paralyzing glare that felt as if a sword just pierced her chest.

"I-I-I u-understand, Sire..." Raynare left to do her task she was given.

Akeno crossed her hands under her tits while tilting her head to the side a little. "I don't know what you're planning in that messed up head of yours, but keep in mind that you created this, so you better hurry up with your planning before my patience runs out and I hunt the bastard down myself," Akeno said as she walked away from him to enter one of the empty rooms.

"Wait, Akeno! Hear me ou-" Rias felt a potent slap go across her whole face. The slap she received stunned her greatly. Never in her entire life was she ever slapped by anyone. Her mother, father, and even her brother never laid a single hand on her, but having her best friend slap her across the face felt like the whole world was crumbling down onto her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut that silver spoon of a mouth up, bitch? Look's like daddy's little bitch Princess wants to cry... So pathetic." Akeno said before leaving the living room.

"Need a tissue?" Cain asked.

Rias snarled at him as she looked away from him.

"I'm assuming that's a no for the tissue."

**Scene Break**

With everything that has happened in the human world, the Underworld quickly caught on what happened to both Rias and Sona. Most of the subordinates who failed in completing a task they were given from their superiors have been exterminated due to their negligence and failure in finding the person who did this.

Sirzechs has lost all the patience he had. His magical aura was seething that caused the walls around him to crack. His tolerance for his men was extremely thin before he would snap their necks if they didn't bring back any good news.

Venelana and Zeoticus tried to calm their son, but he wasn't having it. They understood their son's pain at what happened. They too felt the same pain that he was feeling, but his way was just too much for the family as Zeoticus had to step in when he witnessed one of the butlers turning into a red mist from bringing him bad news about the location of Rias.

This wasn't even the worst part for them since the spread of Sona's death caused Serafall to exterminate an entire forest along with its inhabitants as every servant who serves them is topside trying to find just a simple clue for her to find the person who killed her sister. Ajuka heard of the news, so he tried to find a way to ease her mind from all this madness, but she had little need for a peaceful mind while she blasted him away that stirred up more problems in the Underworld.

Serafall's uncontrolled behavior created a problem within a problem. Many of the families have joined up with one another to discuss the problems that they are dealing with. All of the Satans have begun to grow tensions with each other from all this insanity.

"Lady Leviathan, please re-" Before the maid could say anything, her body slowly began to disappear from existence.

"If you have no reports on the bastard who done this, then you shouldn't even be apart of this family," Serafall said.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lord Sitri roared out as he entered Serafall's private chamber.

_Serafall POV_

She froze up when she heard her father enter her room and yell out at her. The rage that was flowing through her left her body as it was replaced with sadness before letting her tears out. She didn't understand why her only sister was taken away from her. Asking why it had to be her out of all the people, but that question she kept asking herself was merely a question that the person who killed her could only answer for her.

Walking over to the window, she saw the downpour of rain while noticing her reflection in the window. Droplets of water slid down the window while thunder boomed. Her hearing was shut off due to her focus on the outside.

The world she lives in now was nothing more than an empty shell without Sona by her side. She could already feel the tensions between the other Satans, but the capture of Rias has set off the Gremory family, especially Sirzechs. There was some information left behind from her sister that she picked up. Nothing made sense about it except for the fact that a town near Kuoh was entirely massacred that their blood covered the whole town walls as the churches themselves felt like the Anti-Christ himself smeared the blood of those people to loathe God himself.

Children were ripped open as people were nailed onto crosses inside of churches. The women had their wombs ripped out of them, and the elderly were just removed from the face of the Earth entirely.

The information that Sona had on this person was that he was a man that has long black hair that was tied into some kind of ponytail, and his eyes were pure red. That was the entirety of the description she had.

It was circumstantial at best.

The only question she was asking herself was why was she investigating this particular case in the first place. Her people were sent out to Sona's last location before her death to investigate for any type of clues. So far, no one has returned yet with any type of clues or hints as to why she was hunting this person in the first place.

"Dad, I'm going to Kuoh." Was all she said before vanishing.

Her father tried to stop her from leaving, but she ignored him and his requests. She materialized in the human world. "I'll never understand as to why Sona loved the human world so much."

"Lady Leviathan, what brings you here?" One of her subordinates asked before bowing before her.

"I came here to help out with the investigation, did you find anything?"

Her loyalist remained quiet.

"Well?" She asked.

"My Lady, you might want to see this for yourself."

Both of them headed inside of this old home before the powerful smell of blood hit them that nearly made Serafall puke out her stomach. The insane smell that hit her was nothing she smelled before in her life. It felt like she was inhaling a very deadly toxin.

"What in Lucifer's name is this horrific smell?"

"You'll see for yourself."

They reached the basement until they walked down the steps where her eyes went entirely wide as no words could express the thing she was surveying. Men, women, and children were all piled up on one another while their blood was staining the whole basement floor. The blood was up to their heels, but the smell they were giving off was sickening.

"This is what she was investigating... That person who slaughtered that town has come to this one."

"I don't mean to be rude, my Lady. But who could even do something like this?"

"..."

"My Lady?"

"Who or Whatever did this is lurking in the shadows because I can only imagine that sick deranged glorified bastard is having the time of their life. This isn't some stray Devil that we're hunting. This is much... Sickening... Deadly... Horrifying... This person is very clever, extremely wise, and clever. They know their way around as the corners and turns they take are carefully examined before taking them. This was executed with precise precision without any flaws."

"What are you saying, my Lady?"

"I've met only a few individuals who possess such intellect and wisdom in my life. But this... I've never seen someone that is a master of this level. This person... We're fighting against someone who is a genius strategist and is an extremely cunning bastard. This all makes sense now. Sona never stood a single chance against this person..."

"I'm still not following, my Lady."

"If you want to understand it, then allow me to explain it to you in simpler terms. We are playing a game of chess, and they just put us in check. We're fighting an enemy we don't know a single thing about them while the enemy has us naked right in front of them to see and know everything. Sirzechs sent out a portion of his troops to search throughout the world for his sister. I would pummel this whole world to the ground to find the person responsible for my sister's death, but doing that will only bring the enemy another victory."

"Wait, what about Kiba? He survived the attack, so he could give us some type of insight on the person who did this."

"Your way of thinking is great, but he won't even say a word about what happened. Sirzechs locked him up for failing to do his mission, his mind is all over the place after what happened here. He's a total mess right now."

Both of them left the house to let the people do their work as they couldn't avoid the smell anymore.

"I'll get back to work, my Lady." He said before leaving the area.

She looked up into the sky to relax her mind a bit. "What game are you playing at? You just made a very big play that even Sona couldn't see a flaw in your strategy, but something is amiss... If I can't figure it out, I'll just have to make a big move of my own to draw you out." Leaving the crime scene, she headed over to the school where Sona attended to grab some information.

Everything went smoothly as her charms worked on the teachers with ease. She got the information she needed on the person that Sona found suspicious. "Hold on a second... Why does she look so familiar?" She questioned herself while looking at one of the resumes.

With enough time spent examining the paper in her hands, she couldn't depict the photo in her hands before ripping the paper in half. "Was she the one who murdered my sister? Or was this done by someone else? I have so many questions, but no answers! I'm getting sick and tired of this inferior cat and mouse game we're playing."

_Normal POV_

Serafall's search for the person responsible for her sister's death has turned into a much bigger puzzle. Every corner she took, it led her to a whole other puzzle.

"My, oh my... Serafall Leviathan has graced me with her presence. What brings you here to the mortal world?"

"Bikou... Out of everyone that I was hoping to meet, you were at the bottom of that list. So that also entails me to ask you the same question. Why are you here?"

"You know as well as I do that the news of Sona's death and Rias's disappearance spread like wildfire across the entirety of the Underworld. I was bound to catch on."

"Is that what you're after? To take the opportunity to snatch something while no one has control of Kuoh anymore?"

"What can I say... When an opportunity presents itself, you might as well do something about it." Bikou grabbed a small ball from his pocket before throwing it against the ground that caused smoke to appear all around him.

Serafall pointed her finger at his general direction that launched a hydro beam of water. It was a devastating attack that shredded the concrete ground from the sheer force of the water pressure. The beam of water slammed right through the smoke that extinguished it, but Bikou was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice try, Serafall." Bikou landed behind her with his eyes focused on the back of her head. Using his staff, he swung it to leave a big enough mark, but she was quick enough to jump back.

Bikou propelled himself off the ground to give chase, but Serafall predicted that he would do something as reckless as to that. Raising her hand, a magic circle appeared in her hand until it started to glow where it shot out five rays of steamy hot water.

He saw the attack coming towards him at fast rates of speed, so he slammed his staff to the ground to halt his speed to counter against her attack. He wasn't slowing down any time soon, so he let go of his staff before shooting the ground to send him into the air.

Serafall changed her strategy as she began to shoot out bullets of water droplets all around her that made Bikou create a protective barrier around him. Every droplet that hit him, it was slowly melting the barrier around him.

Gliding through the air, the droplets were beginning to get hotter like lava. He had no choice, so he summoned his gold cloud as he landed on it before beginning to surf on it. As he surfed, he began to change his sense of direction while he was heading straight towards her.

"I don't think so." She said while condensing a small ball of water in her hand. Infusing a bit of demonic power into this ball of water, she shot it right at him that broke his barrier entirely that made him jump off his cloud and into the air until he landed behind her again to grab his staff.

"Thanks for the spar, my Lady. Let's continue this another time, I just realized that I wasted time having this fight with you. Take care." Bikou saluted her with his index and middle finger before disappearing.

She clenched her fists that caused her aura to spike up. She summoned a communication sigil next to her ear to contact her lieutenants. "From this point on, the Underworld can be taken care of by Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Falbium. We're going to occupy the entirety of Kuoh until we find my sister's murderer. That's a direct order from your Satan."

**Scene Break**

Raynare completed her goal of retrieving Valper as she was instructed. She tried to reason with him by telling him that her employer wanted to speak with him, but he counter-argued her by telling her that he was informed by Kokabiel that she wasn't under his rule anymore since she was no longer useful to him. This led to a skirmish that she had some complications with, but eventually, she managed to subdue him.

His resistance to leaving with her caused her to pierce his leg with a light spear.

"You Fallen Angel whore, do you think you can just kidnap me without accepting the consequences? Kokabiel will have your head for your insubordination." Valper said.

She kept her cool as best as she could, but every time he opened his mouth, the more she wanted to rip out his tongue.

"Do you know what you're doing? The Holy Sword Project has yet to be completed. When Kokabiel learns of my disappearance, then you will not be able to escape his wrath. I don't know who your employer is, but I do not have time to meet up with random strangers." Valper said with anger.

"Okay, I tried to remain quiet for the longest time, but your annoying voice is starting to piss me off. If I wasn't given the task to retrieve you, I would have stabbed you in the heart with a pleasurable smile across my face. You can talk to my employer about how much you dislike being captured, so we're almost there."

Raynare saw from a distance that the Fallen-Devil hybrid was waiting for them. She approached the house before landing. "What are you doing?" Raynare asked.

"I came out here to get some air, the smell of blood and sweat in there just gets too bothersome to inhale all the time. I see that you accomplished your purpose of bringing that fat lump of lard here." Akeno said.

"Y-You're Rias Gremory's Queen, Akneo Himejima! What are you doing here working with Fallen Angel's?" Valper asked.

"So what if I am Rias Gremory's Queen? I just realized that title holds no actual meaning than being confined to a person all your life. You know, you shouldn't be worried about me because you're only a small fish in a bigger pond that is surrounded by apex predators. The man inside is a monster among apex predators as he is waiting for your arrival, Valper. I wouldn't want to waste any more of his time if I were you." She explained.

Akeno opened the door before Raynare shoved him inside that made him fall face-first to the ground. The two Fallen Angel's walked in after him while closing the door behind them.

Valper regained his strength, but the smell of blood hit him so hard that it made all of his muscles tense up. Raising his head, he managed to see Rias and Tsubaki being chained up against the ceiling.

"Rias Gremory?! Hold on a second... What's going on here?" He asked as he turned to face Akeno, but she didn't answer him.

The two Fallen's walked passed him before standing behind a sofa armchair. "Hey, I asked you a question! What's going on here?! Who is this employer of yours?! Answer me, you Fallen Angel whores!"

Before he could get a response from them, the sound of a deep, intense, and unfriendly voice was heard at the end of the hallway. "As per usual, you're always screaming at everyone, you fat piece of shit. Is this how you treat your benefactor... Valper?" Cain asked while his eyes radiated a rich red.

Valper choked on his air as he began to freak out. He tried to squirm away, but it was a futile attempt. "N-No... It c-can't be... H-How are you still a-alive?! H-How?! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! S-Spare me! I'm sorry for failing you!"

Everyone in the room looked startled to see that Valper was begging for forgiveness like some child who made their parents angry.

Cain walked over to his location before crouching down to his level. "Stop crying like a child. I didn't bring you here to kill you as you are still useful to me because I need to ask you something."

"Whatever you need, Sire..."

"Sire?" Raynare quietly said.

"What? Is that not normal?" Akeno whispered.

"No, Valper was never the type of person to say such noble words to anyone. Just what kind of person is this man to have a bastard like Valper say, Sire?"

Cain stood up while grabbing Valper by the collar of his shirt. He dragged him over to the couch before throwing him down onto it. "Alright, Valper. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"W-What do you wish to ask of me, Sire?" Valper asked as his whole body was trembling in absolute fear.

"In all of your travels and little experiments you had, have you encountered any type of rumor of Michael's sword?"

"Michael's sword? No, how could I? That sword was lost during the war a very long time ago. I'm working on the Holy Sword's right now for Kokabiel at the moment."

"I can care less about, Kokabiel. Look, I don't care what you do with those children, or what you plan to do. I just want to find that damn sword, do you understand me? No matter how much time it takes, you will find that weapon until your dying breath because if you can't bring me any type of clue as to where it is... Then you will join those kids that you experimented on. Besides, Valper... Dying from the one who taught you everything is the best way to go." Cain said.

Valper swallowed his saliva. "If you d-don't mind me asking... Where have you been these past thirty years? You just left me to take over your operation of the Holy Sword Project without saying a single word."

"I got bored with it. Kicking around children that screamed and cried every single day was just getting repetitive and stupid. Enough talk about the past, I need that sword, Valper. I have bigger plans that will change the world in many ways that not even I can explain."

"If you're looking for Michael's sword, then why don't you just go find the True Longinus?" Valper asked.

"That spear has no value to me now. What I need is Michael's long lost sword in my hands. There are markings on that sword that God himself wrote before handing the weapon to his son to banish Lucifer to Hell."

"Si-" Valper tried to say something, but Cain slammed his hand around his throat to lift him into the air. "Do your damn job for once, Valper. You spend too much time questioning me and doing useless experiments. So just for once in your life, will you stop crawling to me like some child who needs a hug. You're old ass man now, you aren't that young boy anymore." He let go of him before Valper ran out of the house to do what he was told.

"That was quite interesting, my Lord. How do you know him?" Raynare asked.

Cain glanced over at her to see her nervous expression. He smiled at her before placing his hand on her cheek that made her jump in fright while tears of fear went down her cheek. "I-I'll be a good g-girl..." She replied while her body went stiff as a rock.

"With time, my little Fallen. You will gradually understand me, but for now... We'll leave it at that." He said while removing his hand from her.

"Now what do we do?" Akeno asked.

"Before we locate your father, Akneo, I'm just waiting on Grayfia to bring me, Riser."

Akeno let out a sigh. "Great, we have to keep waiting."

"You can always wrap those astonishing tits around my cock if you can't wait anymore," Cain replied.

"Didn't I tell you before that I agreed to help you? I'm not going to be your whore."

Cain instantaneously grabbed hold of her throat as he moved his head closer to hers. "That's fine, but just remember that I am the one who is in command here. You act out of line for just a split second, you will experience a fate far worse than your mother did, Akeno Himejima." He said as he let her go.

His words caught her by surprise. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"You heard me clearly, Akeno."

"Are you saying you know exactly what happened to my mother?"

"Who knows, but if you behave like a good little girl, then I will gladly share all my secrets about that dreadful night."

She could tell just from looking at his posture and way of tone that he was pulling the strings on everyone around him like a puppet master. He was dangerous in every shape or form with the way he carried himself along with his secrets. "The more I try to understand you, the more you become mysterious and deadly. Your words are like strings that have wrapped around everyone around you. You're pathological, manipulative, and egotistical."

Cain chuckled from her deduction of him, but what brought him greater joy was seeing her true self after unlocking her heart that kept all of her emotions locked up. If there was one thing he extremely enjoyed in this never-ending terrible life, it was breaking those who are loyal and kind apart until their minds were only filled with hostility and emptiness.

"The more you act like this, the more it makes me want to break you apart even more."

"How disgusting... Don't you have anything better to do than just stripping me naked with those freezing and heartless eyes of yours?"

"I would love to do something else than constantly hear your voice slamming through my ear every time we're in a room together. I gave you your freedom, so go and do something for yourself than just hover over me like some annoying gnat that needs to be put down." He responded with a distancing tone.

Akeno could tell that he didn't like conversing much. "Don't push me aside like that. You created this, so take responsibility for it." She said while taking a seat across from him. "You see, after your conversation with Valper, I caught something very interesting. Your powerful grip on those around you is so strong that it just makes them follow you without question. It's as if you sired them. Your creation of a new me has come out in a way you _truly _love. Like the way you created Valper the way you wanted to."

Cain narrowed his eyes while she kept on speaking. He wasn't seeing any type of relevant point in this conversation. "What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I'm getting there. You were the one who made Kiba suffer when he was only a kid because that's what Valper did. After that little confrontation you had with him, it all makes perfect sense. The one who orchestrated it all from the very beginning. The mastermind of it all was you."

"How smart, you pieced a puzzle together, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Akeno smiled at him from not using his brain. "Ara ara, is someone getting annoyed because they can't figure something out?"

Cain kept himself from doing something rash as he tightened up his feet and hands.

"Since you know so much about all of our backgrounds, were you the one who also orchestrated Koneko's suffering? Did you also orchestrate for my mother to be killed because you wanted to gain something out of it later in life? From the very beginning to this point in life, we didn't understand anything about you as your whole demeanor is nothing but a lie. We don't know your name, we don't know what you are, and we certainly don't know where you came from."

"You're entering uncharted territories, Akeno Himejima. Your mother's death had nothing to do with me, I could care less of what happens at the Himejima household for all I care. Your family is nothing more than a pawn piece in a very much larger playing field." Cain began to walk on over to her position while speaking. "Trust me, Akeno... Knowing my name, my history, and what I am is the last thing you ever want to hear or understand." He said while stopping right in front of her.

"Why is that, The Father of Murder?"

"You say that I created you, but that is not the whole truth. I can't simply just create someone out of my image if I even wanted to. I use the darkness in people's hearts that linger within that they want to avoid for all their life. That darkness is the gate as I am the key to unlocking it, but the gate can't simply just be opened from me alone, the person needs to accept their other self before their true self reveals itself to the world."

Akeno stood up as she was standing face to face with a man she didn't want to be in close vicinity with at all, but she needed to be the one who would stand in his way. "Is that what you did? You accepted your other self, and this is what the outcome looks like? A man that has no ounce of remorse for anyone as you rip and tear everyone who stands in your way because you don't like them?"

"I created myself. All those years ago when I was only a kind and gentle boy was only an illusion that I merely figured out soon after. I did everything for that _man_, I have followed every single instruction he has given me, but at the very end... It was for naught. That is when I killed my brother. After his death, I became a monster as I sunk myself deeper and deeper into the abyss of emptiness and despair. So yes, Akeno, that is the outcome you see today." He moved his head closer to hers while his eyes stared deeply into hers as they had a small glow to them.

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear that he killed a family member that was very close to him.

Akeno couldn't back away or push him away because the darkness he spoke of was beginning to show itself. It was like an illusion she was seeing when his menacing persona began to show itself. There was only a shadow in his place with empty red eyes staring back at her whenever he did this.

"You say that you use the darkness in people, so what darkness does Rias have if you plan on keeping her alive?"

Cain regained his composure before turning to look at Rias. "She barely has anything dark about her, but there is a nightmare she fears that will become a reality for her very soon."

The door opened up to reveal Grayfia, Viser, and Riser with his Queen entering the home.

The moment they entered the house, Riser could smell the foul smell of blood. Blood wasn't much to him, but at some point, it is just too much that twists your insides. Glancing around the place, he spotted Rias chained that warranted him to look over at Grayfia. "You..." Riser growled as he tried to attack her.

Akeno and Raynare formed two light swords in their hands before putting it against his neck. "Think twice before you do something stupid," Raynare said.

"Fallen Angel's?! Is this some kind of assassination attempt?" Riser asked.

Grayfia paused in her tracks before spinning around to face the Phenex. "Lord Phenex, if we wanted to assassinate you, we would have done it at your home. I can tell you're seeking answers, but I am not the one who will be able to answer any of your questions. Any questions you have will be answered by my employer."

"Who's your, Boss?"

Cain sat down in his chair. "Already getting pissed off right from the start, that is the Riser I heard of. I didn't call you here to start a fight but to make a deal. So Mr. Phenex... You interested in making a deal of the century?"


End file.
